With Or Without You
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!]Sequel to “With You” Syaoran and I are finally reunited after the long winter break. But after our last meeting, things have changed, for the worst. How can we get out of this one?
1. Syaoran's Return

_**Author's Note!  
**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the final chapter of "With You"! I found them all amazing and some were just funny, like one person sent me one (I can't say who it was because of the new rule, you can look it up yourself) that was all "They had sex? Fifteen-year-old Sakura can not be pregnant!"  
Well, that was funny, I thought, because I can just imagine someone sitting at their computer, yelling that at the screen.  
Anyway, in that story, Sakura was sixteen. Sorry for the mess up. She is seventeen in this story!_

**

* * *

**

With Or Without You  
Chapter One: Syaoran's Return

I was bouncing. Literally. I was so freaking excited.

"Sakura, will you calm down?" Eriol groaned, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Hell no!" I grinned, poking my head in between the two front seats, where Eriol and Tomoyo, my two best friends, sat.

"You can't ask her to calm down, Eriol." Tomoyo giggled, turning to smile at me. "After all, she gets to see the guy she lost-"

"Shut it Tomoyo." I said quickly, pink spreading across my cheeks.

Only Tomoyo knew what had happened between Syaoran and I the night he was supposed to be in Hong Kong, no one else, and I planned to keep it that way.

At least, for a while.

"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked, looking, confused, at me through the rearview mirror.

"Insider." I grinned. "Please Eriol, turn on some damn music!"

"Will you shut up if I do?" Eriol smiled.

"Of course, just do it." I sighed.

Eriol nodded, pressing a few buttons on the stereo, the soft, and yet somewhat raspy, voice of Courtney Love ringing out over the speakers.

_Hey this life is never fair  
The angels that you need are never there  
But sometimes he comes to me  
In the dead of winter dead of night  
He's all that I can see  
Hold on to me  
Hold on to me_

"Where the hell did you get this?" I gaped at him, staring at the stereo as if Courtney Love would pop out of it at any moment and shove her guitar down my throat.

"I don't know…" Eriol frowned, turning to Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo shrugged. "I heard she had this song in that new manga, Princess Ai. I wanted to see what it was like!"

"It's not bad, actually." I said.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo grinned, just as Courtney began to sing "I am the center of the universe! I am the center of the universe".

"Whoa, someone's cocky." Eriol smirked. "I'm changing it."

"No!" Tomoyo and I both shrieked as he changed the song.

"You…have got…to be kidding me…" I breathed as the next song came on. "Tomoyo, you made this CD?"

"What?" Tomoyo laughed. "I like Hilary Duff!"

"Die Duff die!" I screamed, pressing eject, tossing the CD out the window.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. "That was mine!"

"Well it's the road's now." I smirked, turning to Eriol. "Are we there yet?"

"Actually, we are." Eriol smiled, pointing ahead of us.

The airport.

I giggled, slapping my hands over my mouth to suppress the shriek that was threatening to explode at any moment.

"God you're weird." Tomoyo laughed.

I was so not that weird!

Syaoran, the boy who I was madly in love with, had gone back to Hong Kong for two months, two months, even over Christmas, and was just returning.

Yay!

I had first met Syaoran my sixteenth summer in Hong Kong. We had gotten off to a rather rocky start, but one night running around Hong Kong, searching for his cousin, had changed all that.

Well, for me it did. He said that when I was drugged by some pervert, that was when he'd fallen for me.

Nice?

Anyway, during my two month stay in Hong Kong, Syaoran and I had grown really, really close, and after a few make-out sessions in random placed such as behind movie theaters, it was finally time for me to go home.

And say goodbye to my summer love.

Too bad that, after I broke up with him and he hated me again, he had to show up at my school in Japan a few weeks later.

That had pretty much screwed everything over.

So, for a few weeks into the school year, everything had been pretty awkward…for me, at least, but when his birthday rolled around, the big seventeen, I had finally realized: I was still in love with Syaoran Li. And when Christmas came into view, along with Syaoran's departure date, I had become frantic, and finally spilled my guts just as he was about to get on the plane to go home for the Christmas break.

Well, I was pretty damn surprised when he'd shown up in my house, while I was alone, later that night, and confessed his love for me…again.

You can guess what happened after that.

So there I was, sitting in the back of Eriol's SUV, twitching because the love of my life was probably getting off the plane that second.

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot, and I was out of that car faster than you could say paranormal activity.

"Sakura wait!" Tomoyo shouted after me.

Yeah, right, make me.

I ran into the airport, darting past people picking up their family members and friends, almost tripping over an old woman and her huge-ass cart of luggage.

But I made it to gate G5 in no time at all.

Damn, I was early.

"Sakura…damn." Eriol breathed heavily, he and Tomoyo rushing up behind me. "You just had…to run…didn't you?"

I nodded. "Gosh Eriol, you really should try running a bit more, you know? That way you won't be so tired."

Eriol glared at me. "Shut up Kinomoto."

I smirked, turning back to the gate.

The doors were opened! The doors were opened! The doors were opened!

"Excited much?" Tomoyo laughed, resting her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place.

I hadn't realized I was bouncing. People were beginning to stare.

Then, the first bit of people began to walk through the doors.

Not Syaoran…not Syaoran…not Syaoran. Damn it where was my man?

I held my breath as person after person, each looking rather tired from the long flight, stepped through the doors, waiting impatiently for the familiar chocolate-haired seventeen-year-old.

I, like Syaoran, was now seventeen. I had turned it just at the end of November, along with Tomoyo and Eriol. We were only a few days apart, where as Syaoran was a good three weeks older than me.

Oh three weeks, big whoop.

"Sakura look!" Tomoyo grinned, pointing to the gate, which I had taken my eyes from.

Syaoran!

Oh, and Meilin, too!

They looked tired, so, so tired.

But oh God how good it was to see Syaoran again after two long months, which had felt more like two decades. I had spent most of my two months dragging around my house, moping. This had annoyed Touya greatly.

Syaoran looked up and smiled at me. "Sakura!"

I grinned and ran forward, throwing my arms around his neck burying my face in his chest. "I missed you!"

"Finally," he sighed into my hair, his breath warm and comforting, the familiar smell of his cologne wafting around me.

I was home.

Finally.

He pulled away from me, but only enough so he could look into my face.

"You have no idea what the past two months were like," he smiled as I fell head first into those dark eyes. "I missed you so much."

Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

Yum.

"I missed you too." I smiled as he broke the kiss, the familiar sensation still lingering. "And that, especially that."

Syaoran smirked as Meilin walked up behind him and gave him a crude nudge. "Syaoran."

Syaoran frowned and nodded. "Let's go then."

What was that about?

Whatever, who cared? Syaoran was back and I was complete!

Touya was gonna kill.

Syaoran laced his fingers with mine and we all turned, walking from the airport, out into the parking lot.

After, of course, we got their luggage.

"So," Eriol said as we all hopped in the SUV, Tomoyo in front, Meilin and I in the back, Syaoran in the far back. "How was Hong Kong?"

"Not bad." Meilin shrugged.

"Aggravating." Syaoran said bitterly.

"Why?" I asked, turning around in my seat so I could face him.

He smiled warmly at me. "It just was, I'll tell you about it later. But for now, is there a drive-thru we could go to? I'm starving."

**XxXxX**

Later that night, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo and I all sat outside in Eriol's backyard around a crackling fire, marshmallows and sausages on a small table beside us.

Yeah, we were having a wiener/marshmallow roast.

Hey, we went back to school the next day, why not?

I smiled, leaning back against Syaoran, his arms comfortably around me, his chin resting on the top of my head.

Could it get more perfect?

Doubt it.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Syaoran asked, his breath tickling the top of my head.

"Mostly things with our family, seeing as it was the Christmas season." Tomoyo shrugged. "I went to Tokyo for a few weeks with my mom."

"I went to England for three weeks." Eriol smiled. "To visit family."

"And I was here, a loner, making snowmen and having snowball fights with myself." I smirked.

Did I mention that there was still snow on the ground? Yeah, there was snow on the ground and yet we were outside, sitting on blankets and crap around the campfire, trying to keep warm.

God we were insane.

Oh well, it was fun.

"I never knew you were from England, Eriol." Syaoran said, hugging his arms more tightly around me.

I missed his arms around me.

Eriol shrugged. "Well, I am. But God, I don't want to go back there, my aunts and uncles are just so…creepy! They insist on having tea and crumpets every few hours."

"I thought you liked tea, Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"I do." Eriol sighed. "Japanese tea, not English. It's just…weird."

I laughed, really, he was being stupid. "Okay then Eriol..."

"So, you two ready for school?" Tomoyo asked, pressing a cup of hot chocolate against her lips.

"Not even close." Syaoran groaned. "Everything was so hectic in Hong Kong, I wanted time to relax…guess not, though."

I just noticed it then, I don't know why, but Meilin was being really…quiet. As in freakishly quiet.

What was her deal? She kept on staring at Syaoran and I as if she wanted to scream something at us…or, rather, him. And when he mentioned how 'hectic' things had gotten in Hong Kong, her frown only deepened.

What had happened in Hong Kong?

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
Yeah, I leave you at a cliffie, but you guys should be used to my cliffies by now! There's a MAJOR cliffie in the next chapter... 


	2. Words

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I loved all of them, some of them made me laugh! You guys are amazing at guessing what's going to happen next...but there's always a twist, ne?_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Two: Words

Back to school. Back to uniforms.

Damn.

The only good thing about going back to school? Yeah, Syaoran would be there.

So there I was, fixing my hair, which was now down to my shoulders, in front of the mirror, frowning at the white blouse and oh-so short blue pleated skirt I was being forced to wear.

Whatever though.

I jumped at the sound of my cell ringing, as did my cat, Kero, who hissed and hid under the bed.

"Chill out Kero," I smirked, picking up the phone from my dresser. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" Meilin's voice said, all happy and cheerful, from the other line. "What's up?"

"Just getting ready to go to school, you?" I asked.

"Just getting ready?" Meilin snickered. "Sakura, you have ten minuets before the bell goes. Where have you been?"

I shrieked, probably hurting Meilin's eardrums pretty badly, and gaped at my clock.

Oh my freaking God, I was so late!

"Got to go Meilin!" I gasped. "Talk to you at school!"

"Wait, there's something you have to know-" Meilin said.

Too late, I'd hung up.

I stared at my phone for a second. What did I need to know?

Whatever, I was in no position to worry about that now.

"Dad?" I shouted, running down the stairs. "Where's Touya?"

"He already left Sakura." my dad said, not bothering to look up from the morning paper. "He had work, remember?"

I groaned. "What a time for that loser to get a job!"

"Don't call your brother a loser, Sakura." my dad warned.

Meh, whatever, I was so out of there, grabbing my roller blades and headphones on the way out.

When in doubt, or late, skate.

I smiled, slapping on my roller blades, bolting out the front door, cranking up the music. "4ever" by The Veronicas.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you've got other plans for tonight  
But I don't' really care  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say about tonight  
I just don't really care_

I smiled, the sun beaming down on me as I darted down the streets, past piles of snow.

Yeah, I was roller blading, while there was still snow on the ground.

I was so just asking to wipe out.

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(Yeah yeah)  
With you  
(Yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight we can make the night last forever_

I loved this song, it was so perfect to run or skate or whatever to. It was just perfect.

Soon, the school loomed into view, along with the horrible sound of the bell.

Damn it!

I picked up my speed, turning into the schoolyard, which was, by then, completely deserted.

I was screwed. My homeroom teacher, Mrs. McKenzie, was not gonna be happy.

She'd be all "Come on Sakura, this is your last year here, only a few months left to go, can't you at least be on time?".

To which I'd reply, "No."

I sighed, not bother to take off my skates as I flew into the school, my locker coming up just around the corner…

Bingo!

I grinned, spinning the lock and swinging open the door, quickly taking off my skates and shoving them inside, grabbing my shoes from inside.

That's when I noticed the figure standing beside me, talking.

Not that, you know, I could hear the person. I still had my headphones on.

I turned to Syaoran and smiled, nodding every time I saw his lips move.

He was so gonna kill me.

Finally, he stopped talking and just looked at me.

I pulled off my headphones. "Sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

He gaped at me. "Sakura! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna see if you noticed." I smirked. "Now, what were you saying?"

"He was saying," an all-to familiar voice said from behind me. "To get to class."

I turned to Mrs. McKenzie, then back to Syaoran. "Did you really?"

"No, not even close." Syaoran smirked.

"But it's a good idea." Mrs. McKenzie smiled. "Come on Sakura, Syaoran. You'd better be getting to your first periods."

"But homeroom isn't over yet, is it?" I asked feeling my cheeks flush.

"No, it's not." she answered. "But I think you should get to your first periods, just so you aren't late for those."

I grinned. "Thanks Mrs. McKenzie."

"And you two can see me after school." she winked, turning and walking away.

Never mind…

I sighed and turned back to my locker, pulling my books from the top shelf. "So, what were you saying? Sorry about that."

"Oh, whatever." Syaoran shrugged. "I said I needed to talk to you."

"Oh really?" I smiled. "Meilin said the same thing."

I couldn't help but notice how Syaoran's face went about ten shades whiter when I said that.

"W-What did she tell you?" he asked.

I looked at him oddly. "Nothing, I had to get here. Why? Is there something I should know?"

Like, why your face is the color of paper?

"No…not really…yes." Syaoran said, shoving his hands in his pockets, staring down at the floor.

What was going on?

"What's wrong Syaoran?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me then, and I was shocked to see that his eyes were filled with worry…and distress.

"Syaoran?" I asked, feeling as if my heart was going to stop beating at any moment. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Just then, the bell rang, and a bunch of doors opened and students walked into the hall.

Syaoran sighed, leaning forward and kissing me lightly on the cheek. "I'll tell you later."

Then he walked past me and disappeared into the crowd.

What…the hell.

I stood there, staring after him, my fingers on the place where he'd kissed me.

What is _going on_?

**XxXxX**

So there I was, sitting in Mrs. McKenzie's room after school, alone.

Where the hell was Syaoran? He had to stay after too!

I frowned, folding my arms across my chest, slumping lower in my desk. Did Mrs. McKenzie have to stare at me like that?

Seriously, she was just at the front of the class, sitting in her desk, staring at me with that stupid smile.

And yet she still remains my favorite teacher.

"So, how was your Christmas break Sakura?" she asked.

"Not bad." I shrugged. I wasn't about to tell her how miserable I was because Syaoran wasn't there. She didn't need to know that. "Yours?"

"Teachers don't get much of a break I'm afraid," she smiled. "But what time I did get, it was good."

I smiled. "That's nice."

Syaoran had been here for a day now, and had there been any make-out time, at all?

No.

Sure, there'd been time…but he didn't take it. He actually didn't even kiss me, except at the airport at that morning on the cheek.

What was going on with him?

Not to mention Meilin! What had that been all about over the phone that morning? What did I need to know? Both she and Syaoran seemed so…on the edge.

Why?

God, I wanted to know!

I sighed, picking at the edge of the desk I was sitting in, getting rather uncomfortable under Mrs. McKenzie's stare…

Then, finally, Syaoran walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, breathing as if he'd been running. Which, since I'd heard him coming, he had. "I had to take a call."

Whoa, since when did he "take calls"?

Whatever.

"That's fine Syaoran," Mrs. McKenzie smiled, finally taking her gaze off me. "Now that you're both here..."

"Sorry about this morning." I said, getting up from the desk. "I was running late…I lost track of time."

"Same here." Syaoran smiled sheepishly. "We just got back last night. Jet lag, you know."

"I understand." Mrs. McKenzie smiled. "I'll let it go this time, okay? But one more late to my class and you'll both have double cleaning duty."

"Thanks Mrs. McKenzie!" I grinned, grabbing my things from the desk.

"You two have a nice night." she smiled. "See you tomorrow. On time, I hope."

"Sure thing." Syaoran said as he and I walked out of the class, into the hall.

"Thank God," Syaoran sighed once we were out of earshot. "I did not want extra cleaning duty."

I, however, didn't answer him. All I did was stop, put my hands on my hips, and glare at him.

"Whoa!" he gaped at me, noticing my death glare. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I've been meaning to ask you the same thing." I said. I didn't have a chance to ask him that day because the only class of mine he was in was my homeroom, and we'd skipped that, and at lunch he and Meilin had disappeared somewhere. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean…what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, looking generally confused.

I rolled my eyes. "This morning? You said you needed to talk to me. I've never seen you look that upset!"

Well, I had, once, when I'd broken up with him in Hong Kong…

Syaoran frowned, lowering his head. "Oh…that."

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Meilin's been acting strange, too! Ever since you guys got off that plane. What happened in Hong Kong that I should know about?"

Syaoran sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me down the hallway.

Okay…

The next thing I knew, we'd turned the corner to a more deserted part of the school and he'd spun around, catching me rather off guard, and kissed me.

Whoa. Nice.

Odd, but nice.

He finally broke the kiss, but instead of looking happy or whatever, he looked downright upset.

"Syaoran?" I breathed, still a little breathless from his kiss. His kisses did that to me. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"You know I love you, right?" Syaoran asked.

Oh God…this sounded bad.

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly. "But Syaoran…what's going on? Why are you acting so strange?"

He sighed and lowered his head again, his chocolate bangs falling into his eyes, shading them from me.

I loved his hair, it was so sexy.

Anyway…

"Syaoran?" I breathed, resting my hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Syaoran what's wrong? What happened?"

He looked up at me then, just…looked, his eyes filled with distress.

"S-Syaoran?"

He wrapped his arms around me then, so tightly that I thought he'd never let go. His breathing was heavy, almost as if he was trying to keep himself from crying, or screaming.

"Sakura I love you." he breathed into my hair, his grip on me tightening to something almost possessive. "But..."

But? What but? How can there even be a but?

I felt my heart sink lower and lower in my chest as he pulled away from me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Something happened in Hong Kong." he said softly. "And I don't have any choice but to follow through in it."

Oh my God…did he get some chick pregnant or something? Because if he did, he was so, so dead.

"W-What?" I asked softly, my voice coming out in a tiny squeak.

He took a deep breath, his hands falling from around me, down to his sides.

"Sakura…" he said softly, almost as if he were ashamed. "I'm…engaged."

* * *

WHOA! I END IT THERE! REVIEW!  
Should I leave you there for a few days?...hmm...it's tempting...we'll see on how the reviewing goes ;) 


	3. Engaged

**_Well, thanks SO much for all your reviews! (I even got a threat saying my head was gonna get eaten off….hahah) Hope you liked the cliffie!  
Many of you were right on with the engagement thing, but for who it is? And OMG some of you are brilliant!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Three: Engaged**

"I'm engaged."

I never thought I'd ever hear those words come from his lips. I never thought those two simple words would break my heart.

But they did, oh did they ever.

"W-What?" I stammered. "Engaged?"

He nodded softly, his hands gripping into tight balls at his sides, but he didn't answer.

The world was melting away as I stood there, staring up at the boy I loved, the boy I had given myself to, the boy I wanted to spend my life with…and I wanted to scream.

Engaged. Syaoran was engaged. I don't think it had truly set in just yet, because I wasn't crying. I should be crying, shouldn't I?

Oh, but the tears would come soon, I was sure.

Wait…did this mean we were over?

"Sakura…I'm so sorry." Syaoran said, gathering the courage to speak. "So, so sorry."

I didn't answer. I don't think I could have, even if I wanted to.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, finally looking into my eyes.

I didn't see his eyes, though. I couldn't. everything was fading away, those two simple words still ringing through my head. I'm engaged.

"Please, say something Sakura!" Syaoran said, gripping my arms lightly. "Please..."

I lowered my head, my bangs shading my eyes. "Who?"

"W-What?"

"Who is she?" I asked softly. Hey, why not ask? That way I knew who to kill.

Joking…somewhat.

Syaoran sighed. "Her name is Ciria. In order to combine our two companies…we have to get married. I don't have a choice in this Sakura."

Ciria. He was leaving me for a chick named Ciria.

Don't I feel loved?

But…he had no choice? This was the twenty-first century! No one was forced to marry anymore…much.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Syaoran said.

I looked up at him then, a strange feeling vibrating through me. Was it anger? Jealousy? No…it was hurt. I was hurt.

I felt so…betrayed.

"To combine the companies." I said, my voice oddly steady. Why wasn't I crying yet? "You have to marry her, huh?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

I wanted to know so many things like, how old is she? Is she prettier than me? Is she a good kisser? Has he slept with her yet?

You know, things like that, things that really were none of my business.

"When?" I asked.

"When?"

"When are you marrying her?" I asked.

Syaoran sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "When I'm old enough."

"Eighteen?"

"No." he said, shaking his head madly. "Well I could, but I don't want to."

"Do you…want to marry her?" I asked softly.

"Of course not!" Syaoran gaped at me.

I glared at him then, really, glared. "Then why are you agreeing to it?"

"I don't have a choice Sakura!" Syaoran said. "It's either I marry her or my family disowns me!"

I hated the Li family at that moment. They could all burn for all I cared…

"Disowns you?" I said tonelessly. "Whoa, nice family."

"Sakura please, you've got to believe me." Syaoran said. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't do it, not a chance!"

I could feel the tears coming then. Big fat tears threatening to spill from my eyes at any second.

Damn I hated crying.

I shook my head, backing away from him.

"Sakura? Sakura please, you've got to understand!"

"Oh, I do understand Syaoran." I said, my tone surprisingly jagged. "But what I don't understand is why you lied."

"Lied? Sakura I've never lied to you!" he gaped at me.

"You said you loved me," I whispered harshly. "And I always thought love was worth fighting for."

Whoa, that was totally deep.

Then I turned, and ran.

I was so not going to stick around so he could watch me cry.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted after me. "Sakura wait!"

I didn't listen, I didn't want to. Damn, now I knew how he felt when I'd broken up with him in Hong Kong.

It sucked, a lot.

I continued to run through the school Syaoran's shouting following after me.

I was not waiting for him.

My mind was still trying to grasp what he'd just told me.

Syaoran was engaged…Syaoran was engaged…oh God my life was over.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran through the main doors, into the courtyard…

Only to come face-to-face with Meilin.

"Sakura!" she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around me, stopping me in mid-step. "I'm so sorry!"

"W-What?" I sniffed.

"Syaoran told you, didn't he?" she asked softly.

I pointed to my cheeks, which were wet with tears. "You think?"

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Meilin said, grasping my hands tightly in hers. "But he has no other choice! He still loves you!"

"He's freaking seventeen!" I cried. "How can he be engaged?"

"It's not illegal to be engaged, only married." Meilin said. "And besides, it's not like he wants to."

"I know…he told me." I breathed. "But still."

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Meilin smiled weakly. "I wanted to tell you, but Syaoran thought he should. I just wish it didn't have to come to this."

"It's not your fault Meilin, you don't have to apologize. It's not like you're marrying him."

"Well…" Meilin said, looking rather sheepish. "Ciria is, actually…my step-sister."

Well then, that changed things.

From bad to worse!

I gaped at her, tears blurring my vision. Wouldn't that make Ciria his…cousin, somewhat?

EWE!

"I have to go." I said flatly, staring blankly past Meilin. "I have to…get out of here."

"Sakura, Sakura wait!" Meilin gasped.

Too late, I was already gone.

Syaoran was engaged to Ciria, a girl I'd never met or even heard of, and she was, more or less, related to him.

My world was twisted.

Engaged. Syaoran was engaged. That meant I could never kiss him, never be with him, ever again…

My life, at that moment, sucked.

**XxXxX**

"Sakura where have you been?" Eriol gasped, swinging open his front door.

It was almost midnight, and it had finally gotten into my head. It being what Syaoran and Meilin had told me.

Syaoran was engaged. I was alone.

"Sakura?" Eriol breathed. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him faintly, my cheeks damp from crying, my mascara smeared, everything. I must have looked terrible.

"Come in," Eriol said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders comfortingly, leading me inside. "Where have you been? Touya called at least twenty times, same with Tomoyo and Meilin and Syaoran, no one knew where you were!"

"You aren't going to tell them…are you?" I asked softly.

"Sakura, everyone is worried sick! I was just getting ready to go look for you!"

"No…" I breathed, staring down at the floor as he led me into the living room, making me sit down on the couch. "Don't tell anyone."

"Why?" Eriol asked. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"Syaoran…he…" I whimpered, fresh tears stinging at my eyes.

Just then the phone rang and Eriol got up and picked it up, leaving me to sit on the couch, silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hello?" Eriol said. "Oh yeah, you don't have to worry, she just showed up here…uh huh…okay…are you sure? Yeah, I'll keep her here until then. Thanks, bye."

He hung up then and turned back to me, sitting beside me on the couch, resting his arm around me again.

God he was such a good friend.

"Syaoran's coming to pick you up." Eriol said. "He and Meilin were out looking for you."

Never mind.

My eyes widened and I shook my head madly, instantly getting to my feet, scaring Eriol, I think, a bit.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"No…not Syaoran." I said. "I don't want to see him right now."

"Why? Sakura…I thought you loved him. Why?"

"I do love him!" I cried. "That's just the problem! I love him too much and he expects me to…to..."

I covered my face with my hands then and sunk to my knees on the carpeted floor.

I don't think I've cried so much in my life.

"Sakura?" Eriol said hesitantly, kneeling beside me on the floor, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Sakura what's wrong? What does Syaoran expect you to do?"

I could tell that Eriol was thinking something totally wrong, especially by the frantic way he was gripping my shoulders.

"He's engaged, Eriol." I said. "He's engaged."

Eriol gasped. "Oh Sakura…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes with my wrist. "Whatever…it can't be helped, according to him and Meilin. But God…Ciria…she's practically his cousin for God's sake and they're making him marry her."

Eriol gaped at me. "Isn't it illegal to marry under the age of eighteen?"

I nodded, sighing, frustrated. "Yeah. But he's not marrying her yet…when he's older. It's to combine their family companies."

"But…I thought Syaoran handed over his family company to his uncle." Eriol said.

"I guess that isn't enough." I shrugged. "But God Eriol, I don't want to see him just yet."

Eriol nodded, smiling warmly at me. "No problem. Go in the guest room, I think I hear a car in the driveway."

I nodded and got to my feet, walking down the hallway towards the guest room, when I heard Eriol pull the door open.

Oh I wasn't going to miss this.

I crept close along the wall, making sure that not even my shadow could be seen, but enough so I could hear.

"Is Sakura here?" Syaoran's familiar voice asked. He sounded rather upset.

I wonder why.

"No, sorry." Eriol said. "I tried to stop her, but she just ran off, you just missed her."

Syaoran sighed, frustration evident in his tone. "Damn. Well…if you see her, please tell her that I have to see her, I have to talk to her."

"No problem Syaoran. I'll call you." Eriol said.

"Thanks." Syaoran said.

Then, he was gone.

"You can come out now Sakura." Eriol said.

I sighed and came around the corner, clasping my hands together against my chest. "Thanks for lying Eriol, I really appreciate it."

Eriol nodded, "No problem Sakura. But don't you think you should talk to him."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, somewhat acidly. "I mean, there is nothing to talk about. He chose his family, his business, over me…not that I can blame him."

"Sakura," Eriol sighed, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Don't say that. Maybe Syaoran just wasn't the one."

I wanted him to be.

"Maybe."

"You'll be fine." Eriol smiled, pulling away from me. "Life goes on, right?"

I smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah. Well, thanks, I need to get home or Touya will have a coronary."

Eriol nodded. "Can I give you a ride at least?"

"No, I'll walk." I sighed, walking towards the front door. "I need the fresh air."

"Okay, but call me in the morning, okay?"

I nodded. "Will do Eriol. See you later."

Then, I pulled open the door and walked into the night.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! (No this is NOT an Eriol/Sakura fic, just in case you were wondering) REVIEW! 


	4. Avoiding the Memories

_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all your reviews! I loved them all!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Four: Avoiding the Memories

**_Flashback  
_** "I don't know how I can say it again." Syaoran breathed, his breath hot against my skin, or maybe it was just that my skin was hot, his arm was delightfully possessive around my waist.

What? Oh my God.

"So you're not going to tell me now?" I frowned, mad that he couldn't see me pout.

"No." he said softly. The hand that was behind my neck gently started to stroke just under my ear, sending sweet shivers down my spine.

Damn him. He was good.

"I'm going to show you." he whispered, connecting his lips to mine.

Well, I guess this was a little, okay a lot, better than him just telling me.

The hand that was around my waist, gently slid along my hip, his other hand that was on my neck slid down to join his other hand on my other hip, all the while his lips working their magic on mine.

Ode to joy.

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran breathed, holding me tightly against him, as if he were afraid I was suddenly gonna jump up and run away. "I love you."  
**_End Flashback_**

I frowned, lying back in my bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling, my fingers scratching Kero's fuzzy ears.

That had been the night I'd slept with Syaoran. That had been the night when we'd confessed our love, finally, and he'd cancelled his flight to Hong Kong, just to be with me.

I wish I could go back to that night.

I would rather be there than here, right now, lying in bed, wishing that I'd never met Syaoran so I wouldn't be feeling the pain that I was feeling now.

If only I could just…forget. That would make everything so much easier.

When my phone buzzed, telling me I had a text message, I picked it up.

**ChinaRae:** _Where R U?  
_  
I frowned. It was past noon on a school day.

Yeah, I was skipping.

I had even locked Touya and my dad out of my room. They'd given up on banging on the door hours ago.

Thank God.

So there I was, just lying there, ignoring every call and text message that I got.

I was so screwed when I got back to school.

I hated lots of homework.

My phone rang, again, and I picked it up, staring at the screen.

A text message, from Syaoran.

**Xiao-Lang:** _We need 2 talk. Where R U?  
_  
Duh, at home. Where else? God, it's not like I hopped the first flight to America or anything.

Should I text him back?

Not.

I may as well get up…

I sighed and got off the bed, coming out of my room, surprisingly enough, and crossing the hall, walking into the bathroom.

Damn that bathroom.

Only a few months ago, Syaoran had been attacked by some low-life's in the middle of a rainy day. I had come to his rescue and we'd ran to my house so I could tend his bleeding nose.

Well, somehow that whole situation had ended up in a near-kiss. The only reason we hadn't kissed was because Touya had walked in…that had been interesting.

God I missed being able to kiss Syaoran, and it had only been a day…

I was so pathetic.

Why not just get over him? I mean, it couldn't be that hard…

Yeah, right, I was kidding myself.

I tore off my clothes and hopped in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against my skin. I just wish it could wash everything away…

As I got out of the shower, I said to myself "Sakura, you need coffee".

Yeah, totally random, but coffee totally helps cheer me up.

**(AN: This totally works, too. When my sister and I were having major problems at home, we went out for coffee, walked around the neighborhood, and everything didn't seem so bad. Try it sometime! Okay…words of advice over)  
**  
So, since it was still cold outside, I dressed in some light jeans and a long sleeved pale blue zip-up and some fuzzy white mittens and toque Tomoyo had given me for Christmas.

Oh, and these totally amazing black Airwalk boots I'd gotten for my birthday from Touya.

So, grabbing my house key and some money, I was out the front door.

And it was cold.

Damn. Everything was against me lately.

Whatever, I needed my coffee.

So I walked out into the street, my arms wrapped around myself tightly, each step crunching beneath me.

I didn't want to think about Syaoran anymore, really, I didn't. I mean…he's engaged…so why bother? Engagement was, like, final…so  
I couldn't really get him back.

I smiled faintly, remembering the first day, or, rather, night, that I'd met Syaoran.

It hadn't been a pleasant experience.

**_Flashback _**  
"Hey! Watch it!" the boy snarled, sitting up, rubbing his head. Then he muttered something under his breath, something that I didn't understand for it was in Chinese.

I'm guessing he said something like "Stupid tourist" or something way, way worse.

I glared at him. "Why don't you watch it?"

He opened his eyes, which were a brilliant amber color, and glared at me. "Stupid girl."

"Girl? Who the hell are you to talk?" I snapped, gathering my bags back into my hands. "Chinese gaki!"

"I know what that means." he growled. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh really, because you look mighty stupid." I retorted.

"Why you little Japanese-"

"Hey!" Touya thundered, standing behind me, glaring acidly down at the teenager in front of me. "Want to say that again?"

The boy looked up at Touya, his glare never faltering.

Wow, that was the first time I'd ever seen anyone stand strong under Touya's glare. The guy was hot, and brave. Too brave for his own good.

Wait. Did I just say hot? Yeah…I did. What? He was hot! He had the whole sexy rock star look. You know; sexy/messy chocolate hair, brilliant eyes, handsome face, good looking body, worn jeans and a clean cut dark green t-shirt. He was at least sixteen, most likely seventeen.

But still, his hotness would have no effect on Touya. I got to my feet just as the boy did, my bags in my hands. "Touya, it's okay. It was an accident. Right?"

The boy shot me a look, not a very friendly one, but I guess he figured I was trying to save his ass from getting kicked, so he nodded.

"Yeah, an accident." With that said he brushed past us. I swear I heard him mumble. "Stupid chick."

Oh he would so pay for that later. Next time I saw him, which I doubt I would, he was so going to get it, big time. I had a size seven pair of Jimmy Choo sandals in my bag, and when you were hit with one of those, it hurt, a lot.

"You okay?" Touya asked.

I nodded, turning and watching as the boy stood, waiting for the elevator. Touya and dad walked into their room, which was across from mine, and shut the door. So I was left alone in the hallway with the boy.

It's not like he was close to me or anything, but he was still there. I set my bags on the floor and slipped my key into the lock, smiling when I heard the familiar click of the lock.

I tossed my bags in the room and before I walked in, I tossed another look at the boy over my shoulder.

Only to find that he was watching me.

So I gave him a very nice gesture with one finger, just to show how much I cared.  
**_End Flashback_**

God I wished I could forget that moment. That moment among many others.

I frowned down at the snow-strewn ground as I walked into the small coffee shop at the corner of the street.

And stopped dead in my tracks.

Damn it, I'd forgotten Tomoyo and Eriol had a spare during fourth.

Time to do the ten second dash Sakura!

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped, spotting me by the doorway.

Awe hell.

I sighed as the couple came up to me, Tomoyo throwing her arms around my neck.

"Sakura where have you been?" she cried. "I was worried sick about you last night! Eriol told me everything, I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, thanks Tomoyo." I said sheepishly as she pulled away. "But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sakura you should have called me." Tomoyo frowned. "You should have. And you should at least answer your cell!"

I frowned and looked down at my feet. "I know…I'm sorry I just…needed some time to myself, you know?"

"Skipping school isn't the answer Sakura," Eriol said. "You can't avoid Syaoran forever."

"Who said I was avoiding him?"

They both glared at me.

"Fine!" I groaned. "But can you blame me?"

"No." Tomoyo sighed. "I guess we can't."

Good, I don't feel like being blamed for anything at the moment.

"Still Sakura," Eriol said. "Please, just come to school tomorrow."

"I will." I said. "I promise."

"Good." Tomoyo smiled, grabbing my arm, pulling me down the street, back towards my house. "Now, we need to plan."

Plan?

"What?" I gaped at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eriol smirked, walking on my other side, latching his arm with mine, as Tomoyo was doing. "The plan to get Syaoran back."

Say what?

"Oh come on Sakura!" Tomoyo groaned. "I know you think this is as wrong as we do!"

"Uh, of course. But I can't do anything about it, Tomoyo." I said. "He's engaged."

"I talked to Meilin." Tomoyo said. "The chick doesn't have a ring, it's only arranged so far. Yelan just told Syaoran to break it off with you and then they could make all the necessary preparations."

"What?" I gaped at her.

Yelan? Sweet lovable Yelan? I thought she liked me!

Guess not…

"Syaoran's uncle died," Eriol said. "You know, the one who had taken over the company, so Syaoran got full responsibility over the business."

"He can't handle it on his own," Tomoyo said, nodding at Eriol as we walked calmly down the street. "So Yelan decided that she would get Syaoran to marry Ciria Rae, because Ciria is the oldest child of the Rae family, and so she will automatically gain control of her family's company."

"Yeah," Eriol smirked. "So Yelan figured that Syaoran and Ciria would be good for each other and once they were married, the two companies would combine into one super company."

Okay…this really wasn't helping my mood.

Why hadn't Syaoran told me all this?

"And you know all this…how?" I asked.

"Meilin, duh!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Yeah but…Ciria is her sister, so why?"

"Step-sister, Sakura." Eriol pointed out. "And from what Meilin told me about her, she's not the nicest person on the planet."

Oh, so Meilin was trying to save her cousin from a miserable life!

That was sweet of her.

"Hold on!" I said, pulling my arms from them, taking a few steps backwards. "So you two and Meilin are plotting against Syaoran?"

"No, against Ciria." Eriol grinned. "Come on Sakura, it'll be fun!"

"Not for me!" I growled. "Syaoran's engaged, ring or no ring, and that would be called adultery?"

I did so not want to go to hell!

"He doesn't want to marry Ciria, Sakura." Tomoyo sighed. "But he doesn't want to let his family down, either. So why not stir things up a bit?"

I gaped at them. "Where have my friends gone?"

"Oh come on Sakura, kill the drama." Eriol groaned.

"No, I'm dead serious." I said. "You guys were never this evil!"

"Yeah, we were, we were just hiding from the darkness." Tomoyo giggled, grabbing my arm again. "Now come on, Meilin has fifth period spare, we'll meet her at my house."

* * *

Hmmmm…….I wonder what our dear Syaoran and Sakura are in for. Well, everything is going to get a lot more interesting.  
Review!  
Just so you guys know...the whole "buisness" thing. Well, the buisness that the Li family wants is on Ciria's side of the family, so since she's Meilin's STEP SISTER, the Li family has no link to their buisness...until now 


	5. California

_Thank you SO much for all your reviews! And for those of you who wanted a hot new guy? Here you go!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Five: California

I stood, later that week, on Thursday, in the school courtyard with Tomoyo and Meilin, chattering about our latest "plot".

Yeah, I was so on the dark side.

I had gone to Tomoyo's on Tuesday with Eriol and Meilin, and we'd talked late into the night about Syaoran and his wife-to-be Ciria.

Well, she wouldn't be his wife-to-be if we had anything to do with it.

Anyway, we stayed up and talked about our plan, which was to get Syaoran to call off the engagement…someway or another.

We were still a bit hazy on how to do it.

All we could come up with?

Me.

Yeah, I had to do all the work.

**_Flashback  
_** "I still don't get it Meilin," I said, staring at the raven-haired girl who was sitting across from me on the couch. "Why don't you want Ciria to marry Syaoran?"

Meilin shrugged, stirring her marshmallows in her hot chocolate with a spoon, looking rather ashamed of herself. "I don't know."

"Liar." Eriol coughed.

Meilin glared at him. "Fine. It's just that…well, Ciria isn't a really nice person, Sakura. Believe me, I had to pretty much grow up with her."

"Why have I never met her? I must have stayed over at your house a billion times when I was in Hong Kong." I said.

"She was in England then, for school." Meilin shrugged. "She travels a lot that way. Anyway, she's not right for him, and the only reason she even agreed to the engagement is for the money in the business. I've seen Syaoran with you, Sakura, he's different, he's happier."

Awe! Glad I could change people like that.

"Besides," Meilin continued. "He cancelled his flight to Hong Kong, which got him in huge trouble, to be with you, and the whole two months all he could talk about was you…and when he found out about Ciria…well, let's just say he wasn't happy about it."

"Still," I frowned down at my own hot chocolate. "If he really loved me…he wouldn't have agreed."

Meilin sighed. "Syaoran's always felt responsible for his father's death. I don't understand why, but he just has. So when he was trusted with the business, he took it very seriously…then he gave it to uncle…and then uncle died, so now Syaoran is stuck with it again, and he doesn't want to let his dad down."

"I can understand that, I guess." I said softly.

It was nice to know that Syaoran cared so dearly about his father.

But still…I was hurt.

"Now, back to planning." Meilin grinned.  
**_End Flashback_**

Well, all we'd come up with was for me to somehow seduce him into breaking everything off.

God, I felt like such a cheap whore.

But whatever, I would be a cheap whore for Syaoran any day.

Wait…no, that sounded wrong.

Whatever, you know what I mean!

"Hey Sakura!" another of my friends, Rika, grinned, rushing up to me. "Have you heard?"

"Sure I've heard." I smiled. "I hear a lot of things. Like bells, and whistles, and hoot owls-"

"You know that's not what I mean." she sighed. "There's a new guy, totally hot!"

And I care…why?

"That's nice to know there Rika, thanks." I smiled.

"Hey Rika!" someone shouted.

"See you guys later." she smiled, turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, that was random." Eriol smirked. "Is that all you girls care about?"

"Sure." Meilin giggled.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I've got to go and meet Syaoran, okay?"

"Sure, but say anything and you die." I said.

"Why would I say anything?" Eriol winked, turning and walking away.

"Now that that's over," Meilin grinned. "How about we go and check out the new guy?"

"I have a boyfriend." Tomoyo pointed out.

"I'm working on it." I smirked.

"Hey, we could use this new guy!" Meilin grinned. "You can have any guy in the school Sakura, so why not make Syaoran jealous!"

"I don't think that would work."

"Maybe, maybe not." Meilin shrugged, grabbing my arm, pulling me towards the school. "But I think I'd know better than you."

Maybe…

**XxXxX**

Well, we didn't find the new guy.

But it sure as hell didn't take him long to find me.

Not that, you know, he was actually looking for me in the first place.

He was, actually, looking for his class.

It was just me who he happened to ask.

"Uh, can you help me?" he asked, looking somewhat nervous, a wrinkled schedule in one hand, a map of the school in the other.

"Sure. One thing though."

"What's that?"

I snatched the map from his hands, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash.

"Hey!" he gaped at me. "I needed that!"

"No you didn't." I smiled, taking his schedule. "You see, the School Council likes to give new students fake maps as a joke, that was one of them. We don't have a Starbucks."

**(AN-That part actually happened! I was walking through the school when the grade nines came, and this dude was using a fake map and he was totally lost! It was hilarious! So I threw it out for him!)**

"Oh…" he said, his cheeks paling.

The girls in the school were right, this guy was hot.

He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his brilliant blue eyes, ones that stared out in wonder past a tanned complexion. He had his school uniform top unbuttoned slightly, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows casually.

If a teacher saw him, hell would rise.

But I wasn't going to tell him that.

Yet.

"So I take it you're new." I said, scanning over his schedule.

"Is it that obvious?" he smirked.

"The schedule kind of gives it away." I smiled, handing him back the paper. "You have History next. I have that, you can just come with me."

"Really? That'd be great." he smiled.

"Sure, no problem." I said, pointing behind him. "That way."

So he turned around, and we began to walk through the crowds of teenagers, envious eyes following after us.

Or, rather, me.

The envious eyes, I mean. No, all the other ogling eyes were on him.

"By the way," I said, turning to him slightly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Kent." he said. "Kent Anderson."

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Where are you from?"

"California." he sighed. "Just moved here last week."

"That far?" I gaped at him. "Whoa, that must be a huge shocker"

He nodded. "Yeah, but my parents thought we needed the change."

I would so hate my parents.

We walked into History then, Eriol was sitting at the back, where he and I always sat.

"Thanks for showing me the way." Kent smiled.

"No problem." I said with a quick nod, walking to the back of the class, plopping down beside Eriol.

"Who is that?" Eriol asked.

"Kent Anderson." I said. "A new student from California."

"California? Whoa!" Eriol grinned. "That would be a huge culture shock to come all the way out here."

"No doubt." I snickered, watching as Kent took a seat at the front of the class, looking rather nervous.

"Should we invite him back here with us?" Eriol chuckled.

"I think so." I grinned. "Hey Kent!"

He turned, looking as if I'd scared him with my words.

"Why don't' you come sit back here with us?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, getting up from his seat, walking back where we were, taking a seat in front of Eriol.

"This is Eriol Hirazagwa." I said, tossing a thumb at Eriol. "Eriol, this is Kent."

Kent. What an adorable name!

"Nice to meet you, Kent." Eriol nodded briskly. Kent nodded. "You too. Hey Sakura, would you mind showing me to my next class?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Math"

"Oh," Eriol said. "I have that next, I can show you."

"Really? Great." Kent smiled.

Just then someone walked into the class, someone who shouldn't have been there.

But hey, classes hadn't started yet, so Syaoran could go wherever he wanted.

"Hey Eriol, do you have my notes from yesterday?" he asked, panting slightly, as if he'd been running. "I have a spare now, I need them!"

As hot as Kent was, he was nothing compared to Syaoran. After all, Syaoran had the whole sexy rock star look going for him. He actually had his uniform just like Kent's.

Both of them would die if a teacher saw.

I was tempted to snitch on them, just to watch the fun…

"Sure thing," Eriol said, digging through his binder. "Hey Syaoran, this is Kent, he's new, from California. Kent, meet Syaoran. He's from China."

"And you're from England." Syaoran smirked.

"And I'm from here." I said.

What? I wanted in on this, too.

"Syaoran." Kent said, nodding at the brown-haired boy in front of him.

Syaoran smirked slightly. "Kent. Hope you didn't get one of the fake maps."

Kent's cheeks flushed.

Awe, he was so adorable! Like a puppy.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said suddenly, turning to me, causing me to drop out of cute-puppy world, into the real one.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I still need to talk to you." he said. "You know..."

"Yeah." I said as Eriol gave me an evil smirk. "How about after school? I'm, uh, busy at lunch."

Syaoran nodded, looking somewhat nervous.

Awe, was he embarrassed to be around me, know what we've been through?

Good! Drown in embarrassment you ass!

Wait…calm yourself Sakura…you must be nice to the man you love.

"Here Xiao." Eriol said, handing Syaoran a handful of notes. "They're all yours."

"Thanks." Syaoran said, taking the notes from the blue-haired teen beside me. "See you guys later!"

Then he turned and walked from the room.

Not, of course, without tossing a look over his shoulder at Kent.

Was that a hint of, dare I say, jealousy in his eyes?

Oh ho-ho! Things were getting interesting.

Kent sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Is it always this cold here?"

Eriol I stared blankly at him.

That was rather random.

We laughed.

"What?" Kent asked, looking somewhat embarrassed. "What did I say?"

"Dude, it's winter still." I snickered. "It'll get warmer later."

Kent smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Just then, his leg brushed mine from under the desk, which seemed quite silly, considering that he wasn't that closer to begin with…but then again he was turned around in his chair…

"Sorry." he said, never taking his gaze from me.

"Uh, sure." I shrugged, flipping open my binder.

Yeah, I think not. I belonged to no one but Syaoran. Kent was cute, but not that cute.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it, sorry it was a bit shorter. Review! 


	6. Jealousy

**_Thank you SO much for all your reviews! I totally loved them!  
Well, some of you don't like the way I've portrayed Sakura is this fin and the first one, "With You". But that's okay because that's what fan fiction is all about: trying new things and doing things your own way.  
Thanks again to all the reviewers (I wish I was allowed to put your names) you all rock!  
Oh, and for those of you who like Inuyasha and Gundam Seed, on my xanga are a bunch of screenshots...I was bored lol  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Six: Jealousy**

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX  
(Yes, I give you his POV. I wasn't going to give it at all in this story, but whatever. Enjoy!)**

Something, was going on between Sakura and this new guy, Kent.

I had no idea what, but I intended to find out, fast.

I sat, at lunch, with Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin by the fountain, where we always sat. But one of us was missing.

Sakura.

When I scanned the courtyard for the beautiful auburn-haired girl, who I just happened to be madly in love with, there she was, just sitting there, chatting away with Kent.

Who did that American think he was?

**(AN-Just so you know, and so I don't get yelled at or anything later, I have NOTHING against Americans! This story is not meant to bash them or anything, this is just how I thought up Kent, okay? So please, don't think that I dislike Americans, because one of my better friends is American! Thanks)  
**  
"What is she doing?" I couldn't help but ask, turning to Tomoyo, who had her gray eyes fixed on Sakura and Kent, as did I.

She turned to me and shrugged. "What, Sakura and Kent? They're just friends. Why does it matter, you're engaged now, aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks flare somewhat. This wasn't like Tomoyo…was she…mad at me?

Hell, I'd be mad at me, too! I had never even met Ciria, and yet I'd agreed to marry her.

Well, I hadn't agreed to, actually. It was more like being blackmailed.

Yeah, my own mother was blackmailing me into marrying some random sister-in-law of Meilin's.

Did I like it? Not one bit.

Why?

Because I wouldn't be with Sakura.

I sighed and lowered my head into my hands, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately, that along with sighing.

God I missed Sakura. I had missed her like hell over the past two months while I was in Hong Kong, and now that I was back in Japan, so close to her, I missed her even more…because I couldn't have her.

But I couldn't just break off the engagement, my family would disown me…and I most definitely couldn't have an affair…though it was tempting.

But…what Sakura has said to me "I always thought love was worth fighting for" that had hit home. She was right…

Sure, I'd fought for her, I'd fought like hell, but I'd lost in the end. What was I supposed to do now?

My first instinct was to beat the shit out of Kent, then steal Sakura away where we could live together in peace, but my second instinct, which was to just sit there and glare, took over.

So I just sat there, and glared at the blonde-haired, tanned wannabe of Sakura's heart.

Sakura…was…mine.

I would kill him if he touched her.

Kent, from across the way, caught a hint of my stare, but he must have mistaken it for something, for he smiled at me, then turned right back to Sakura and…oh my God.

"What's he doing?" I snarled, moving to get up when Eriol grabbed my arm, holding me back.

He'd touched Sakura's arm…why?

Seriously, he'd just reached out and stroked her arm! Who the hell did he think he was?

"Chill Syaoran, chill." Meilin said, not even looking up from her lunch. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Did you see what he did?" I growled.

"Yeah, and it's nothing." Meilin said. "They're just friends, God. Besides, you blew it with her."

I did?

Oh yeah…engagement…Sakura's tears…damn it.

I really did screw it up.

Frowning, yet again, I relaxed, somewhat, back onto the grass beside the fountain, my eyes never leaving Sakura and Kent.

Why was she talking to him anyway?

"Stop being so paranoid Syaoran." Meilin mumbled, just enough so I could hear.

"I'm not being paranoid."

"You are so!" Meilin pretty much laughed. "God Syaoran, give up on Ciria and get with the girl you're actually in love with!"

"You know I can't do that." I hissed. "My mom will freak, she'll disown me, Meilin!"

"So? Isn't love worth fighting for?"

I gaped at her. Where were they getting this stuff?

"Have you talked to Sakura? Because she said the exact same thing." I asked tonelessly.

"It's true, though." Meilin sighed.

She got up then and tossed her food in the trash, beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going Meilin?" Tomoyo asked.

"To talk to Sakura and Kent," she said, tossing an arrogant smirk my way. "Who knows? Maybe Kent will be more than just a friend soon."

"Meilin." I growled.

"Buh-bye!" she grinned, turning and walking away.

She was so…right.

What was I going to do?

**XxXxX Still Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

I sighed, pressing on the gas, speeding down the streets of Tamoeda, staring blankly at the road ahead.

I was loosing Sakura, and did I ever know it.

Well…I still had a chance, yes, but if I kept this up much longer, I would loose her…and this time there may be no chance of ever getting back together.

Damn, engagements ruined things.

I turned up the stereo, I was somewhat upset to hear Jesse McCartney was playing over the radio. Obviously, I didn't like him.

But then I listened to the lyrics, and I decided to keep the song on.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
But then you're voice pulls me back like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer somewhere…  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Interesting song…

I frowned, a light snow slowly starting to fall silently against my windshield.

I recognized this part of town…

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world…  
Has twice as many stars in the sky_

This was…

"Penguin park." I smiled, pulling to the side of the road and putting the car in park.

I hadn't been here in a while.

I took a deep breath of clear air as I got out from the car, taking in the familiar sight of the park.

I wasn't surprised to find it completely deserted.

Smiling faintly, I walked into the park and stared up at the penguin slide, remembering how, on one of my first nights in Japan, Sakura and her two friends, Eriol and Tomoyo, had taken Meilin and I to this park, and Sakura had sat on top of the slide as if it were her perch to see the world.

I frowned, shoving my hands in my pockets, letting the snow fall down around me. I hated the thought that I was the one who had hurt Sakura.

Damn it…I didn't want to marry Ciria…but it was so hard.

Especially after what had happened between Sakura and I over the past few months.

"That's right," I breathed, staring up at the penguin slide longingly, wishing that, if I stared at it long enough, Sakura would magically appear on top. "I'd only been with Sakura for a few months..."

Only a few months…why was this so hard? If it were a few years then I could see why my heart pulsed and my stomach churned every time I thought of her…but I'd only known her for a few months.

So why is it that I was so in love with Sakura? Why couldn't I let her go?

Because I loved her, with all my heart. Maybe it was destiny, who knew, but all I knew was that I was fully in love with Sakura, and it had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do…when I'd accepted, after a long battle, my engagement.

I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Sakura how much I really loved her. Sure, I'd told her, but it wasn't the same…and I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her that I was, indeed, staying in Tamoeda for college…

I hadn't even gotten the chance to ask her to marry me.

I had the ring and everything, too…but no, I just had to go back to Hong Kong and have my life ruined.

If only uncle hadn't died…then I wouldn't be in this mess.

I would be with Sakura then, not out in Penguin Park, in the snow.

By now the snow had fallen so much that I was fairly close to being covered and somewhat wet.

Unless I wanted a cold, I should get home.

Just as I was about to turn and walk back to my car, however, I saw a familiar figure walk past on the other side of the road.

**XxXxX Sakura's POV XxXxX**

I was dead. So, so dead.

What had made me do that? What? What? What?

Could it be my bitterness towards Syaoran at the moment? Could it be that I just wanted to feel wanted again?

Whatever it was, I was screwed.

Why did I have to say yes to Kent?

Damn it…he'd just gone right out and asked, too, I hadn't even made up an amazing sorry-but-I'm-still-obsessed-over-my-former-boyfriend speech.

But I had said yes to Kent's offer to a date.

And now I was dead.

But…maybe it'll be good for me. I thought, nodding slightly. Maybe Kent will help me move on.

Whoa, I was confused.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up from behind me, and my mind couldn't help but flash back to the time when I'd hit a guy with an umbrella because he and his friends were beating up Syaoran.

I couldn't help but wonder if it were him.

The guy, not Syaoran.

Though, at the moment, I'd rather not see either.

But, of course, I never get what I want.

Much.

As the person set their hand on my shoulder, I let out a little gasp and spun around, swiping my hand through the air.

And, surprisingly enough, my hand connected with a cheek.

Awesome!

Once I saw who it was, however, I wasn't as happy.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but growl.

I wasn't meaning to sound rude or anything, it was just that, well, he kept popping up at inopportune moments!

"I should be asking you the same thing." Syaoran smirked, rubbing his cheek. "It's snowing and cold Sakura, a little late coming home from school?"

"Yes." I answered bluntly.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head sadly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

His hair was totally covered with snow, along with his shoulders and part of his jacket.

Damn, he looked hot, even when covered in snow.

The way he looked then kind of reminded me of when he, Meilin, Tomoyo and I had stayed over at Eriol's house and had a pillow fight.  
The pillows has broken and there'd been feathers everywhere, covering everyone, like snow.

"Sakura," Syaoran said softly, breaking me from my happy memories. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't think there's much else that you can say, Syaoran." I answered just as softly, hugging myself with my arms.

The world around me had just grown a bit colder, for some odd reason.

"Sakura, I want you to know that I don't want this." Syaoran said, looking down at me with those dark eyes that I had fallen for not so long ago…

Wait, I was still falling. I was still in love with Syaoran.

I loved him, but I didn't like him at the moment.

Damn my life was confusing.

"Listen, Syaoran," I sighed, feeling my heart start to race in my chest. Screw Meilin's plan, there was no way that I could win Syaoran back! This situation, this engagement, was too big to just screw up, Syaoran's family life was at risk here, and I wasn't about to ruin that for him.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I think," I said, my hands shaking as I clutched them tightly in front of me. "That we should…move on. I know we aren't together anymore but...I think we both should just let go."

Let go...Oh God...like I'd ever be able to let go!

I looked up at him then, and I don't think I've ever heard this street be so silent.

Seriously, it was almost as if someone had hit the mute.

I stared up into his eyes, trying to sort through all the emotions that I was seeing in them. What was he thinking?

Syaoran blinked then, and I turned away, my cheeks flaring.

"I guess…" he said softly, lowering his head, his bangs shading his eyes. "That you're right."

I was? No! You aren't supposed to say that you ass! You're supposed to sweep me into your arms and kiss me! You are supposed to take me home with you! You are supposed to love me Syaoran! Love me!

Too bad I couldn't say any of that aloud.

I nodded stiffly. Why couldn't he just kiss me? When I'd broken up with him in Hong Kong, that was the first thing he did! If he kissed me now, I would so reconsider what I had just said!

But instead of kissing me, or anything, really, he just gave me a faint smile.

Then he crossed the street and got into his car.

Well, I really got two birds with one stone there. I'd broken both our hearts.

DAMN IT!

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	7. Deeper

_Hey everyone!  
Thanks SO much for all your reviews!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Seven: Deeper

I frowned, walking slowly down the streets towards Tomoyo's house, where I was meeting up with her and Meilin.

After all, I couldn't go to Meilin's house to meet with her, because Syaoran was there.

It had been three days since I'd ended it, and he hadn't spoken to me, or even looked at me, once.

And it hurt, a lot.

Every time I cast him a glance, he would never be looking at me, whenever I directed a question at him, he'd just grunt or whatever in reply.

Thus, making the crack in my heart deeper.

I finally made it to Tomoyo's house, where Meilin was sitting on the front steps with my friend, her face clouded with worry.

Meilin's voice had sounded pretty frantic when she'd called me…but why the worry?

"Hey you guys," I said, standing in front of the two raven-haired girls. "What's going on?"

"Big things," Meilin frowned, getting up from the steps. "I have bad news Sakura."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry I broke off the whole 'seduce Syaoran' plan, but I really can't take it at the moment."

"No, it's not that," Tomoyo sighed, also getting to her feet. "Meilin?"

Meilin nodded at Tomoyo and turned back to me, gripping my hands tightly in hers. "Sakura, I have bad news."

She already said that…

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly. Oh God…did Syaoran die? Was he dying of something? Did he run away?

For a second I wanted it, but then I didn't.

After all, even though I'd broken up with him, again, I still loved him.

"Ciria." Meilin growled. "She's coming here, tonight!"

Well…that was a shocker now wasn't it?

"W-What?" I stammered.

Yes! Now I could go and kill her, then I'd have Syaoran all to myself!

Die Ciria die!

"Yeah," Meilin said. "She's coming here, she's probably on a plane right now. What are we going to do, Sakura?"

"We can't to anything anymore." I said tonelessly. God, didn't Syaoran tell her anything?

"What do you mean, can't do anything?" Meilin gaped at me. "Syaoran still loves you Sakura! We can do something!"

"No, he doesn't, not anymore." I said. "Three days ago I…broke up with him."

Tomoyo and Meilin gaped at me.

"What?" Tomoyo shrieked. "Sakura, why didn't you tell us? It's no wonder Syaoran's been in such a rut for the past few days! Why did you do that?"

"Because he's engaged you guys, engaged." I said, somewhat hotly. "I can't do anything to stop that, I know that now. I don't want Syaoran's family to disown him. Family is more important then anything, and I refuse to take that away from him!"

"But Sakura…you love him, don't you?"

"Of course it do!" I cried, feeling tears prickling at my eyes. "But that's why I had to do it!"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I'm so sorry."

Uh…for what?

"You shouldn't of had to go through that alone." she cried into my hair. "You should have told me!"

"I know." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Meilin sighed. "Well, I have to do stuff with her tomorrow, all day tomorrow!"

"But it's a Sunday! How dare she ruin a perfectly good Sunday!" Tomoyo gaped at her.

Meilin shrugged. "She's still my step-sister, remember? But whatever. Maybe we all could do something?"

"Sure, if you're willing to keep all sharp objects away from me." I smirked wickedly.

Meilin glared at me. "No stabbing Ciria, only plotting against her."

"I know where we could go!" Tomoyo grinned. "Riley's!"

"Riley's?" I said, confused.

"It's this new teen night club, no drinking or anything." Tomoyo grinned. "We should all go dancing!"

"Yeah! Tomorrow night!" Meilin grinned. "We can totally ditch Ciria there and hope she gets kidnapped!"

Tomoyo and I turned to Meilin, totally appalled.

"I'm glad I'm not your sister." I laughed.

Meilin just grinned.

Damn she could be scary.

"Oh shit!" I groaned. "I totally forgot! I have a date tomorrow!"

"With who? Syaoran? I thought you guys broke up!" Tomoyo gasped.

"We did. It's with Kent." I said.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Meilin shrieked. "What else aren't you telling us?"

"Um…I have the house to myself in a week for three days?"

**XxXxX**

I frowned, sitting on the edge of my bed, tapping impatiently on the covers.

It was Sunday night, the night I would go out with Kent, who I'd convinced to come dancing with Tomoyo, Meilin and I.

It was also the night I would meet my sworn enemy and competitor in love: Ciria.

Though…I wasn't really her competitor in love anymore…I still saw her as an enemy.

I mean, who knew what she would be like?

I hoped she was drop dead ugly, that way I would feel a bit better about myself.

Getting off my bed, I walked over to my dresser and quickly squirted on a bit of perfume and examined myself, just to be sure.

That night I wore a short pink school-girl skirt with a long white tank top that went a few inches over the skirt, a pale pink long-sleeved shrug overtop of the tank-top, a thin beaded necklace hanging loosely around my neck.

Why was I so nervous?

Suddenly, a car honked from outside my house, causing me to jump about ten feet.

"Calm yourself Sakura." I breathed, getting up from my bed, booking it out of my bedroom door.

Slamming into something hard and warm.

With a startled gasp I stumbled backwards to the floor, but my all brilliant fall was thwarted when a somewhat familiar hand shot out and caught my hand, pulling me back up against his chest.

"S-Sorry Yukito!" I smiled wearily. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No problem Sakura." the twenty-two-year-old smiled warmly down at me. "Off on a hot date?"

"Not quite." I smirked.

Well…Kent was hot…and this was sort of a date…so yeah, I guess I was.

Ha! Funny how these things work out.

"Where are you going to?" Yukito asked.

I smiled up at him. Yukito was so nice, and he'd always been there for me, just like a brother.

Though he was way more sexy than a brother.

Especially my brother…

"Riley's." I sighed. "With Tomoyo, Meilin, a new guy, Kent and maybe some other people."

"Is Syaoran going?" Yukito asked.

"You remember him?"

"Sure I do." Yukito smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Um, because you're in college and you shouldn't be thinking about your best friend's little sister?

That a good enough reason for ya?

"Well, uh, thanks." I said as I heard the car horn honk again. "I'd better go."

He smiled and nodded. "See you Sakura, have fun."

I nodded, but didn't move. "Uh…Yukito?"

"Yes?"

"Can you, uh, let go of me?" I asked, noticing how his hand was still wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"Oh, sorry!" Yukito smirked nervously, dropping my wrist. "That would help."

"Just a bit." I smirked, waving over my shoulder as I walked past him, down the stairs and out the front door.

The whole time trying not to think of how, when I was younger, Yukito had been the center of my affection.

**_Flashback_**  
"I'm home!" Touya shouted from the front door, causing me to look up from the TV.

I was only ten, and Touya was fifteen, in grade ten. It was the first day of school for him, so I was just betting that all through dinner we'd be hearing about how annoying his teachers are.

"Sakura?" Touya said, popping his head into the living room, his shaggy dark hair shading his eyes slightly, his backpack slung over one shoulder. "Where's dad?"

"At work." I said, turning back to the TV. I had just gotten home from school, too. But of course Touya wouldn't want to hear about my day. "He just called, he said he'd be home after dinner."

"What?" Touya groaned. "But I brought a friend for dinner!"

"Make it yourself." I retorted.

"Is this your sister?" a voice said from my side.

I turned then, away from the TV, and back to Touya, who was no longer standing alone.

Oh no, he wasn't alone.

There was another boy standing beside him, one I hadn't met before. He had shaggy silver, almost blonde, hair like Touya's but his eyes were an icy blue, enhanced by the glasses over them. His white uniform shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up, signaling that it must be pretty hot outside.

Though I was only ten, I knew, this guy was hot.

"H-Hi." I managed to croak. "I'm S-Sakura."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Don't mind the squirt, Yukito. We'll just finish our homework upstairs, then I'll order in."

Order in? Normally I'd be jumping for joy, spouting off what I wanted, but not now…I was just too focused on the fifteen-year-old standing before me.

Not my brother.

Yukito.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Touya groaned, rushing into the kitchen to grab it.

Leaving me and Yukito alone.

"I'm Yukito." he smiled, walking into the room, plopping down on the couch beside me. "Nice to meet you Sakura."

"S-Sure." I said softly, my eyes fixed on him.

"So, Sakura, watcha watching?" he asked, his blue eyes falling to the TV.

"Shows." I said. Not too witty.

"Oh, interesting." Yukito smirked.

"Are you new in Tomoeda?" I asked, unable to stop the words from spilling out. I wanted to ask him so many things! Like, how come someone as hot as him was hanging out with the likes of Touya?

He turned back to me and nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. I just moved from Tokyo."

"Cool." I smiled.

This, was the beginning of a beautiful crush, I could tell.  
**_End Flashback_**

It had taken me to the age of fourteen to realize that Yukito was way out of my league, and I started to see him more as a big brother than a potential date.

Hey, he wasn't giving me the attention that I had been craving, so why not give up?

"So, what took you so long Sakura?" Tomoyo asked from the back seat of Kent's car, Eriol beside her.

I had, after running into Yukito, finally made it into the car, only to find out that Meilin, Syaoran, and the bitch-from-hell, Ciria, would meet us at Riley's.

"I ran into Yukito." I said. "Literally."

Tomoyo giggled. "I remember when we were younger, you used to-"

"Yeah, when we were younger, Tomoyo." I frowned. "That was a long, long time ago."

"What was?" Kent asked, not taking his blue gaze from the road.

"Oh, nothing." I said innocently. "Just old childhood memories."

"Insider?"

"Oh yes." Tomoyo grinned.

I sighed and propped my elbow up on the window ledge, resting my chin in my hand, gazing out at the dark houses that sped by us as we drove through the streets.

Who know what tonight would bring? After all, Ciria would be there…me and Ciria in the same room? Not a good thing.

Though, I guess I should have thought…what about Syaoran and Kent in the same room?

* * *

oOoOo! What's gonna happen! Ciria vs. Sakura…….Syaoran vs. Kent. LET THE GAMES (or, rather, dancing) BEGIN!  
REVIEW! 


	8. Problems Arise

**_Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  
I was going to make a prequel to this story, but I think I can fit the prequel into the sequel……right? Lol REVIEW!  
Oh and about Yukito's eyes? Yeah, I accidentally did that…but still, they are now BLUE! (As a special reviewer said, they're Yue's eyes wink wink. They should be since Yue isn't in this story… sobs)_

* * *

**

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Eight: Problems Arise**

"I don't want to go anymore, Tomoyo." I whispered to Tomoyo as Kent paid for our entrance to the teen night club.

He was such a gentleman.

"What? Why not?" Tomoyo asked, looking quite surprised.

"I don't want to go to jail for murder." I said.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Give me your keys and any other sharp objects then."

"I didn't cut my nails." I said, looking down at my hand, ignoring her last comment. I needed my keys…to scratch Ciria with. "I should have…they could be lethal."

"Oh God Sakura, just restrain yourself!" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes. "If not, we'll drug you!"

I gaped at her. "You have drugs?"

"Of course not!" Eriol snickered. "But you know what she means."

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not now," Eriol said, his gaze falling past me. "Look who's here."

"Awe hell." I said, taking a deep breath as Kent hooked my arm with his.

Then, I turned around to face Syaoran, Meilin and…Ciria.

I swear, if this were a movie, the whole "dun dun dun" thing would go on now.

So, just for effects…

_DUN DUN DUN!_

Meilin smiled nervously at me and walked over to my side instantly, as if she couldn't stand to be near Syaoran and It, any longer.

Syaoran, however, didn't even look at me.

He was staring at Kent.

I was staring at Ciria.

Well, she wasn't drop dead ugly, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, either.

"You're prettier than her." Tomoyo hissed in my ear.

I really didn't care. It was her arm hooked around Syaoran's, not mine. Hers, not mine.

Damn her.

She was pretty though, I had to admit, but still…evilness takes away from it.

She had long blonde hair that fell past her shoulder blades with chocolate brown streaks. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost too dark, and her skin slightly tanned. Ciria wore, surprisingly enough, a very business-like outfit to the club: black flats, a formless skirt that fell a bit above her knees, and a white tank-top under a pale blue zip-up.

She was taller than him.

Ciria was taller than Syaoran.

I don't know why, but I found that funny.

But, of course, since I was a lady and all, I didn't laugh.

I just kind of held my breath.

"Uh, this is Ciria Rae." Meilin said, probably trying to sound formal. "Ciria, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji and Kent Anderson."

Ciria smiled politely and nodded. "Hello."

Hello. What a gay thing to say.

"Hi." I answered.

Okay…that wasn't anything better. But still.

Just then a song came on, one that I recognized, because how many song started with "Suppose you were to die tonight, what would you say.

"Wanna dance, Sakura?" Kent asked.

I shrugged and smiled up at him. In the dark lighting, he looked very sexy, so why not?

"Sure."

Besides, I could see the way Syaoran was glaring, so why not make him a little jealous?

But as I walked out towards the dance floor, I couldn't help but notice Ciria grip Syaoran's arm more tightly, a wicked smirk spreading across her face.

Bitch! How dare she touch my man! Syaoran is mine! Did he loose his, you know, to her? NO! ME! In your face you slimy-ass bitch!

_In the chill of the night I can feel my heart racing  
As I run towards the light  
That seems so far away  
Wondering forever  
In the darkest of shadows  
Wondering if I will ever see you again_

Kent and I walked onto the dance floor, Tomoyo and Eriol following after us. Meilin, who had grabbed a random guy, followed.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sakura." Kent said as he placed his hands on my hips and I rested mine around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled innocently, listening to the song.

Chester Bennington's voice was so dead sexy!

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

Kent smirked faintly and began to sway to the music, which was a rather slow beat song, so I followed after him.

All the while, I could feel Syaoran's gaze on us.

I have to admit that I did feel a little bad dancing with Kent, knowing that I was still fully in love with Syaoran. But still…I had said it myself…we had to move on. I wasn't about to let Syaoran give up his family for me, and this was the only way I could think of that could, maybe, bring us both to some type of peace.

_I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire  
I'll take the world  
When it turns on you  
(when it turns on you)  
I'll set it on fire_

I rested my head on Kent's shoulder lightly as his grip on my hips tightened, almost possessively.

I had to stop thinking about Syaoran, it was only killing me slowly. I had to move on…I mean, Kent seemed interested in me, right? So why not? And if not Kent…there was plenty other guys in the world.

I was so lost in thought, tragically, that I barely noticed Kent's hands slip off my waist.

_W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead The walking dead (walking dead)_

What did he think he was doing?

"Um, Kent?" I said, resting my hands on his, taking them away from my backside. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing." he said simply.

I rolled my eyes and rested his hands on my hips again. "Stay, okay?"

He just smirked.

_Digging in the dirt I can feel you getting closer  
Steadying my hands through the blistering pain  
Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you  
Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)_

Two second later, two things happened.

One: Kent's hands decided to slide down my waist again.

And this must have spouted two, because the next thing I knew, two happened.

Two, being Syaoran.

I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my arm, tearing me away from Kent.

"Syaoran! What are you-" I gasped, but didn't get to finish what I was saying, because the next thing I knew, he'd turned and sunk his fist into the side of Kent's face.

"Syaoran? What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked.

He frowned down at Kent, who had fallen backwards from the force of the blow, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the crowd.

_Wondering If I will ever see you again_

"What are you doing Syaoran?" I hissed, snatching my arm away from him hotly, ignoring the startled glances around us.

"What do you think I'm doing? Taking you away from that pervert!"

"Oh come on Syaoran!" I growled. "Chill out! He wasn't doing anything! We were dancing!"

"He had his hands all over you!" Syaoran hissed.

"Oh like you care." I snapped angrily, jabbing my finger into his chest. "And what gives you the right to do that, huh? You ignore me for what, three, four days, and now you're suddenly Mr. Knight-in-shinning-armor? I think not!"

I don't know what made me snap like that, really, I don't. Maybe it was the fact that Kent's hands had been in an inappropriate spot, or making their way to it, and I had been rather embarrassed to be pulled away like that.

So yeah, I was embarrassed, and I guess that was my initial instinct.

To freak out.

_I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire  
I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
(I'll take your pain)  
I'll bring you to life  
I'll bring you to life_

Syaoran glared down at me. "I don't think I deserved that."

"I think you did." I growled.

"Oh really? And why is that?" he snapped.

God! This was just like the first time we met, back in Hong Kong!

"Because!" I said acidly, trying not to shout, though it was hard, considering I had to be loud enough to be heard over the music and yet not attract too much attention. "I don't think that I deserve to have your engagement rubbed in my face!"

"What?" Syaoran gaped at me. "Rubbed in your face? What are you talking about?"

"Her, it, Ciria!" I shouted. "Being here! That is clearly rubbing it in my face, Syaoran!"

"I didn't tell her to come!"

"You obviously didn't try to stop her!" I growled.

"Sakura, she's my fiancé, I had no choice! She wanted to see me!"

"Why couldn't you just go there?" I snapped. "Just go there and-and not come back?"

_W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead The walking dead  
(walking dead)_

I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked, looking somewhat upset.

"Nothing."

"Sakura, what was that?"

He hadn't heard? I almost laughed. Good!

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said, trying to push past him.

He lashed out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back so I was facing him, this time his nose was inches from mine.

"Well, you just had to invite Kent here tonight, didn't you?" he growled.

"What do you have against Kent?" I asked, venom dripping off my words.

_I'll bring you to life  
I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire  
I'll take the world  
When it turns on you  
(it turns on you)  
I'll light it on fire_

"It's obvious that you brought him here to rub it in my face." Syaoran retorted.

"I did not!" I growled, knowing very well that I had.

"Oh yes you did!" Syaoran all but laughed. "You knew Ciria was coming, so you brought him just to smite me!"

"I don't smite people, Syaoran." I said tonelessly.

"You do, too!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're being such a child."

_W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead_

"A child?" he gaped at me. "You're one to talk!"

"Yeah well at least I'm not marrying someone older than me." I snapped. "And, taller."

Ha, in his face. That had totally nothing to do with what he said, but still, I could tell I'd hit a sour note there.

Ciria was taller than him, and older. Two years older, to be exact.

Two years older and his cousin! Could the situation get any worse?

Yeah, she could be gay. That, I was still trying to figure out.

Syaoran frowned at me. "Sakura, now you're being the child."

I could see, from over Syaoran's shoulder, that Kent was looking for me, and Tomoyo and Eriol were casting us worried glances.

Ciria was on her cell phone, trying to shout over the music.

_I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire  
I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
(I'll take your pain)  
I'll bring you to life_

"I've got to go, Syaoran." I said, pulling my arm away from him. "Have a nice life."

Then I turned, and walked away.

I could have sworn I heard him shout after me "I would have married you!"

But, of course, he would have no reason to say that, so I just kept on walking.

* * *

Stupid Sakura! REVIEW!  
That Syaoran vs. Kent/Sakura vs. Ciria kind of sucked….I will make it MORE later! Anyone seen Yukito REALLY crazy? REVIEW and you will GET YOUR WISH! (especially all you who want a Sakura/Yukito thing)  
Oh, and I DON'T own the song "Walking Dead" by Chester Bennington and Z-Trip. They do. 


	9. It Gets Worse

**_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks SO much for all your reviews! I LOVED THEM! I love all of them, especially the long ones, they're so interesting! (even when I get threats, I love them haha)  
I am answering some questions and stuff here, so PAY ATTENTION! _**

1) This story will be in between 15 to 20 chapters long. Not too long and not too short.

2) The ages? Ciria is 19. Syaoran and the others are 17 (though Syaoran will be 18 in a few months) and Yukito and Touya are 22!  
3) This is NOT a Sakura/Yukito fic! The happenings in this chapter are a ONE TIME thing! Don't worry, it's SS all the way!

* * *

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Nine: It Gets Worse**

I frowned, walking down the dark streets of Tomoeda, my arms wrapped around myself, a deep frown creasing my lips.

Damn Syaoran. Damn Syaoran. Damn Syaoran!

Why did I have to be such a bitter person? It was like, oh, you hurt me, die bitch die!

What ever happened to "forgive and forget"?

I suck at that…

I sighed, a cold wind rushing past me. Kent probably thought I'd ditched him, which I kind of did…though, really, it was all in a very good attempt to get away from Syaoran.

An attempt which, so far, had worked.

I made it to my house without being bothered by anyone, especially Syaoran.

Only to find Touya's car parked in the driveway.

It was already fairly late at night, and Touya had told me earlier that day that he and Yukito were going out for a while with some other friends and I probably wouldn't see them until the following day.

I was going to just shrug it off, as I usually do, when I noticed something.

Touya's car was parked rather badly in the driveway.

Now, you're probably thinking; Who cares? So he parked a little crooked, so what?

Well, for one, Touya is an amazing driver and takes great pride in parking perfectly, and then rubbing it in my face, seeing as my driving blows.

Plus, this was not just a crooked park.

This was the kind of park that, if he'd gone any further, he'd have run into the house.

This, got me worried.

I ran up the steps to my house and pushed the door open, seeing as it wasn't fully closed in the first place.

I half expected, when I ran in, to see my twenty-two-year-old brother lying, lifeless, on the ground because he'd been murdered, everything in the house gone.

But instead, all I saw was a dark hallway, no blood or broken objects, and heard the sound of mad laughter coming from upstairs.

"What the hell?" I groaned, closing the door and locking it, turning and rushing up the stairs.

Where I found my brother, lying on the floor in the hallway, laughing his head off, Yukito standing in the doorway beside him, also laughing hysterically.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I snarled, my hands on my hips, glaring at the two supposedly responsible college men. "You almost hit the house with your car, and you're laughing?"

"S-Sakura?" Touya said through laughs. "Look!"

He pointed to the wall.

There was nothing there.

"Are you high or something?" I frowned down at him.

He just kept on laughing.

Oh no, he wasn't high. He was drunk, Yukito, too.

Since when did Touya and Yukito get drunk?

Yukito, thankfully, was more in his own mind than Touya.

"Come on Yukito," I said, grabbing his shoulders, trying to stop him from laughing. "Help me get Touya off the floor."

Yukito snickered and nodded, taking his glasses off so he could wipe the tears from his eyes.

God, alcohol smelt terrible.

I held my breath as I grabbed Touya's arms and Yukito grabbed his feet.

Not for long.

No sooner had Yukito grabbed my brother's feet, the both of us lugging him off the floor, did he let go, and Touya's legs went crashing back to the floor.

This only made the two boys laugh harder.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then!" I growled, grabbing Touya's arms more tightly, dragging him into his room.

All the while Yukito just stood in the hallway, laughing.

I was so never going to let them live this down.

"Touya, if dad finds out about this, you are screwed." I growled, pushing him backwards onto his bed. He needed to sleep it off. "So you owe me, big time."

"Awe, little Saki is maddy!" Touya snickered, his eyes slightly glazed as he lay there, snickering like a little child.

I rolled my eyes. "No duh Sherlock. Now you stay here and get some rest, okay? I'll make you two some coffee."

Touya didn't answer, all his did was sloppily salute me, then close his eyes.

God, what a moron! See what alcohol does to people? It turns normal hot-headed assholes into giggling idiots.

I sighed and walked back into the hallway, where Yukito was standing, and closed Touya's door behind me.

Yukito had, thankfully, stopped laughing, and was looking around him as if he were in Wonderland or something, his eyes all wide and sparkly.

"Come on Yuki." I sighed, grabbing his arm. "You can sleep in my room for tonight, okay?"

"Sssaakuraaa?" Yukito said, his words slurring. "Wh-Where am I?"

"My house, now come this way." I said, pushing open the door to my room, pulling him inside. Yes, they would so never live this down.

I just wish I was video taping all of this.

"Lay down." I ordered, pointing to the bed. "I'll make you guys some coffee, okay?"

Yukito nodded and rubbed his head, his eyes closed, looking rather tired. "I can't remember..."

Well, at least his words were getting somewhat better.

"Yukito," I sighed as he lay down, his hand on his forehead. "How much did you drink?"

He opened his eyes and, stupidly, held up one finger. "Just seven."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, I laughed. "My, you're a smart one. Stay here while I-"

"You know, you're pretty hot." Yukito said lazily from the bed.

I gaped at him.

Wait, he was drunk. He was drunk.

Almost forgot.

"Okay then Casanova." I said with a smirked. "You really need to sleep it off. Go to sleep, okay?"

"So I can dream of…you." he hiccupped.

I shook my head sadly and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

What did I do to deserve taking care of two drunk college guys? Sure, many girls would be thrilled, but not me, oh no.

I was so not in the mood.

But I had to do it.

I walked into the kitchen and filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil, grabbing a tin of coffee mix from the cupboard.

Then I sat there, at the kitchen table, and waited for the water to boil.

If only I hadn't totally messed things up, then maybe I'd be out with my friends than taking care of the idiots from hell.

One of the idiots from hell, who happened to just be a little weird in the head.

What had made Yukito say that, anyway? Sure, he was drunk and all, but that had to come from somewhere, right?

"Stop it Sakura," I commanded myself under my breath, tracing circles with my fingers on the table. "Yukito is like a brother…this isn't like when we were younger."

**_Flashback  
_**"So Sakura, happy that it's going to be a New Year soon?" Tomoyo giggled, she and I sitting on the couch at her house, crowds of people surrounding us and all around in the living room.

I was thirteen, and it was New Years Eve, the beginning of a New Year. Only a few more minuets until midnight.

"So, who are you going to kiss on midnight?" Tomoyo asked when I didn't answer her first question.

"No one." I said with a faint smile. "Why would I?"

"Well, Damien is over there," Tomoyo said, tossing her head to the side, where a fifteen-year-old grade ten was standing, his eyes fixed on me.

"I think not." I snickered, turning back to Tomoyo. "He's a little gross, don't you think?"

"No way! Damien is totally hot!" Tomoyo grinned. "God, an exchange student from Canada? Can you get any better?"

"I bet you can." I smirked.

"Hey Sakura, hey Tomoyo." Yukito smiled, he and Touya waltzing up to us, each with a New Years hat on top of their eighteen-year-old heads, a glass on champagne in their hands.

"You had better not be kissing anyone at midnight." Touya growled down at me.

"Me? Of course not!" I laughed, ignoring the elbow Tomoyo had just given me.

I knew what she was thinking.

Why not Yukito?

Uh, because he was my brother's best friend, and Touya was probably die if he found out I'd been harboring a secret love for his silver-haired friend.

And, I'd be too embarrassed to do it.

"Twenty seconds to midnight!" someone screamed from somewhere in the crowd.

Instantly, people went searching around for people to kiss, or a good place to jump up and down and cheer from.

"I'm going to find Eriol!" Tomoyo grinned, bouncing off the couch and disappearing into the crowd.

"Touya!" Eriol's sister, Ruby, grinned, grabbing Touya's arm. "You're with me tonight!"

"Awe come on Ruby!" Touya groaned. "Let me go!"

"Oh you love me!" Ruby giggled. "You're just too thick to admit it."

"Thick?" Touya growled, following her into the crowd.

Yukito chuckled. "Mind if I sit down?"

I felt my cheeks flare. "N-Not at all."

"Who's that guy over there?" Yukito asked, taking a seat next to me while nodding at Damien, who still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"An exchange student from Canada." I said flatly, not taking my eyes from Yukito and his hotness. "He doesn't matter."

"He's been staring at you all night." Yukito smirked, turning back to me. "Do you like him?"

"No."

"He seems to like you."

I frowned at him. "Who are you, my mother?"

Yukito laughed. "Not."

"Ten!"

"So, who are you going into the New Year with?" I asked hopefully.

"Nine!"

"Me, myself, and I." Yukito smirked.

"Eight!"

I frowned. "I see..."

"Seven!"

"You?"

"Six!"

"Ditto." I smiled. "I think."

"Five!"

"You think?" Yukito said, looking somewhat confused.

"Four!"

He was so cute when he looked confused.

"Three!"

I shrugged. "I do think."

"Two!"

Yukito smirked. "Well, there's no need for us to go in alone right? Why don't we go in together? As friends."

"One!"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Happy New Year!"

Then he leaned forward, and kissed my, rather innocently, on the cheek.  
_**End Flashback**_

It had been an innocent kiss, but still, it had sent me swooning.

It was hard, not long after, for me to realize that Yukito and I just weren't meant to be.

I smiled faintly. "That's because Syaoran and I..."

Ah! Stop it Sakura!

I shook my head madly and got up from the table, hearing the kettle squealing.

I grabbed the coffee mix and poured it into the hot water, pouring the coffee into three cups of coffee, then adding some milk and sugar.

Yeah, I needed the coffee, too.

Just as I was about to take the coffees to Touya and Yukito, however, I felt arms go around my waist, and warm lips press against my neck.

I shivered, I couldn't help it, but I also jumped.

At first I thought it was Syaoran, but then I remembered that I'd locked the door.

So I turned around.

"Yukito? What are you doing?" I growled, fully aware that he was, most likely, still not himself.

Basically, I could not hold him to any of his actions.

"You smell good." he smiled.

I felt my cheeks flare when I noticed the proximity he was to me. "U-Uh, no, that's t-the coffee..."

He shook his head and leaned forward, pressing me against the counter, his nose inches from mine. "Coffee? You're not coffee..."

Duh.

_Remember Sakura,_ I told myself, pressing my hands against his chest, ready to push him away from me if needed. _He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing.  
_  
"Yukito," I said, just making sure. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel dizzy." he sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder, his arms still wrapped around my waist. "So dizzy."

"I bet." I said, rolling my eyes, pushing him away from me. "Go back upstairs, okay? I'll bring you coffee."

"I don't want to go, though." he pouted, looking down at me.

He was wearing his glasses, so I could see his blue eyes perfectly, and all the emotions in them.

He looked…sad.

Either that, or totally out of it.

"Yukito, go up-" I said, but was cut off when he caught my mouth with his.

What the hell?

Yukito was kissing me. What…an…asshole! He couldn't kiss me that New Years when he was fully sane, but he can now, when he's drunk? What's with that?

So I pushed him away.

Almost.

For being drunk, he was still amazingly strong, and only held me closer when I tried to push him away.

Thus deepening the kiss.

_What is he doing? He had better be drunk or I will kick his ass! I love Syaoran, not him! Get off me!_ I shrieked in my mind.

But even though he was drunk…he was still an amazing kisser…

So I found myself closing my eyes, accepting his kiss.

Which I guess only egged him on, because the next thing I knew one of his hands had slid up my shirt, the other just under the hem of my skirt.

Ah! This is wrong! I'm seventeen! He's twenty-two! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!

"Yukito stop." I managed to say once I pried my lips from his.

He didn't answer, all he did was press his lips against mine again, the sickening taste of beer still lingering.

Drunk bastard!

I frown as he continued to attack my lips, his hand sliding up my skirt.

Fine, desperate times call for desperate measures.

So I grabbed a pot from the counter, which had been left out for some odd reason, and hit him with it.

What? I had to stop him somehow!

No, he didn't pass out, as I'd hoped he would, but he did let me go and swear a couple times.

"Go upstairs." I ordered, pointing my finger past him, towards the hallway. "I'll bring you you're coffee."

He just smiled stupidly and obeyed.

Let's hope he didn't remember this.

* * *

Okay! A bit longer! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! I am SOOO frickin twisted! "Let's make Yukito DRUNK!" Yep, I'm twisted.  
And like I said, this is NOT a Yukito/Sakura fic, so DON'T KILL ME!  
Oh, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer...YAY!  
In future chatpers, I will be dealing with a more "mature" theme (no, not rated M stuff) but you get it...I hope. 


	10. Miracle Maker

_Whoa you guys! Thanks SO much for all the reviews!  
Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but hey, chapter TWELVE has Sakura vs Ciria goodness!  
And the Sakura/Yukito thing? 1) I thought you guys would hateme for that 2) there is a GOOD thing that that happened! You'll see soon, though..._

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Ten: Miracle Maker

"Sakura? Sakura wake up." a rather familiar voice said, waking me from my deep slumber.

I groaned and sat up from the couch, rubbing my eyes. "What?"

Yukito smiled warmly at me, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand towards me. "I think you need this."

I looked down, somewhat groggily, at the coffee, then back up at him.

Memory reel…

My cheeks flared and I quickly grabbed the cup from him, taking a sip so as to hide my face. "Thanks."

Yukito sighed and took a seat next to me. "How did I get in your room?"

"You and Touya were drunk." I said flatly from the mug. "So I let you sleep it off in there. Feeling better?"

Yukito nodded, rubbing his eyes. He still wasn't wearing his glasses. "Yeah…thanks, sorry you had to do that."

"Whatever, you two owe me now." I smirked.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Yukito frowned.

I bet.

"Oh really?" I said, somewhat bitterly. I did not the like memory of him forcing himself on me, thank you.

After all, it was supposed to be Syaoran who was doing that, not some drunken Yukito.

Not that it was all bad, of course, I can't deny that.

"Did anything…happen, last night, Sakura?" Yukito asked, peering at me from under his bangs.

I shook my head, pressing my lips against the mug and taking a long swig, trying to keep the blush from crossing my cheeks. "Nope."

Yukito frowned, rubbing the side of his head. "I don't remember falling down though…and I have this bruise on my head…in my dream you hit me with a pot."

"What was I supposed to do?" I could help but burst. "You were forcing yourself on me! I had to do something!"

Yukito gasped and turned to me, wide-eyed.

Oh…shit. I shouldn't have said that, huh?

"I-I did that?" he said softly, seeming rather shocked with himself. "I cant believe it..."

"You were drunk, you didn't know." I said.

Hey, at least I hadn't kissed him back. Sure, I'd accepted the kiss, but I had never kissed him back.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Yukito breathed. "I shouldn't have done that."

I shrugged and got up from the couch. "Forget it, okay? It doesn't matter. I won't bring it up again if you won't."

Yukito nodded faintly, staring blankly ahead of him, a deep blush crossing his cheeks.

"Oh," I said as I walked from the room. "You and Touya still owe me."

Then I turned and walked away, smirking like an idiot.

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

Damn it, I was going to be late for school!

I had stayed out late with Ciria, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin, and had laid there for hours, thinking.

Of Sakura.

I'd thought so much that I'd actually lost track of the time, and the next thing I knew the sun had risen and I was already going to be late.

"Syaoran where are you going?" Ciria said from the kitchen table, her ear pressed to her cell phone.

I had learnt, over the past twenty-four hours, that Ciria was attached to that damn phone.

"School," I said, somewhat angrily. "I still have to go there."

"Oh," Ciria frowned, turning back to her phone. "Call you back."

Then she hung up and stood, walking over to me.

"Syaoran, honey," she smiled. "Why don't you skip school today? We could get to know each other better."

I almost laughed. That was a good one, really.

Sure, Ciria was pretty, I couldn't deny that, but I wasn't attracted to her, at all.

I was obligated to marry her, that's all, nothing more. There was no want or love there.

Not like there was between Sakura and I.

Even last night, when I'd fought with Sakura at Riley's, I'd admitted that I'd wanted to marry her…but she'd ignored me.

Either that, or didn't hear me.

"I can't." I said flatly. "It's school, I need the credits."

And…don't call me honey.

"Oh come on Syaoran," Ciria said, I'm disgusted to say, with something like seductiveness in her voice. She rested one hand on my shoulder, the other on the curve of my neck. Damn, she was taller than me. "We barely know each other."

So far, an affair with Sakura was great. Screw Ciria.

"I've got to go." I frowned, pulling away from her, turning, and walking out the front door.

She didn't follow after me, thank God.

I hopped in my car, grudgingly, and turned on the engine, Default's "Count On Me" blatsing over the speakers.

_I know that life ain't always good to you  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet_

God I missed Sakura. And after last night, especially after I punched Kent…she probably hated me.

Damn it I was an idiot!

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, thought whirling through my mind.

How could I call off my marriage to Ciria without getting my family angry?

There was no way.

How could I win Sakura back?

_I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone_

Maybe…there was a way.

I smirked, turning up the volume to the song.

"This give me an idea…" I smirked, turning the volume down again, pulling my cell phone from my pocket as I sped through the street.

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand  
Because you know that life ain't over yet_

"Eriol?"

"Yeah? Syaoran, what's up?" Eriol's voice said from the other line.

"I need a favor." I smirked.

"I bet," Eriol chuckled. "After last night, you need a miracle."

"What are you talking about Hiiragizawa?" I couldn't help but growl.

"Oh don't talk like you don't know." Eriol snickered. "We were there, remember? God, I wish I could have punched Kent like that. Tomoyo would have liked to take out Ciria, though."

I smirked faintly. So would I.

_I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

"Anyway, about the favor." I said.

"Sure, anything."

"Do you still know how to play guitar?" I asked, remembering how, before Christmas, I'd been talking to Eriol about past garage bands we'd been in. It had been a short-term thing for me, but it had been fun.

"But of course." Eriol said. "Why? Want to start a band again?"

I laughed. "No, but the song I'm listening to just might give me that miracle."

_You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause  
I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

* * *

Sorry it was a bit shorter guys! What's Syaoran planning? (Just so you know, that song by Default? It kicks ASS)  
REVIEW!_


	11. The Envelope

**_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all the reviews! You people seriously rock!  
And about the miracle? Well, you'll have to see….meanwhile, Sakura gets a miracle of her own…get ready for the confession of a LIFETIME!_

* * *

**

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Eleven: The Envelope**

I sat outside at lunch the next day, alone and cold.

Hell, there was still snow on the ground. But of course I had to be too stupid to go inside like the rest of the sane student population.

I was thinking.

What if Syaoran found out about what had happened between Yukito and I?

Well, Yukito. I hadn't done anything…other than let him kiss me, but still, he was clearly overpowering me, so I didn't really have a choice.

Still though, if Syaoran found out…I could be royally screwed. I mean…I still loved him…a lot.

Damn Ciria.

I was sitting there, contemplating a certain blonde bitch's death, when a shadow loomed over me.

When I looked up, I almost choked.

It was him.

What was he doing here? Trying to screw everything over between me and Syaoran?

"Um, hi." Yukito said, his hands shoved casually in his front pockets. "Can I talk to you?"

If it's about last night, then no.

"Sure…I guess." I said, getting up from the ground, making sure no one, like Syaoran, was watching from a window. "What's up?"

"It's your lunch break now, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

You're point?

"Well since I owe you for last night," Yukito said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I'll take you for lunch, to make up for it."

I almost laughed. Like that would make up for what happened?

Yeah, so not.

But it was a good start.

"Sure." I smiled.

So I got up and followed him out of the courtyard.

There was no hard in going with him for lunch, right?

We walked over to his car, a cute little black Honda.

"Madam." Yukito said, holding open the door for me.

I smiled and got in the seat. To anyone who was watching from the school windows, they would be all "Why the hell is Sakura Kinomoto getting in a college guy's car? Omigod she's a slut!".

Seriously, that's how people in my school think.

But you know what? I've been thinking a lot lately, and I kind of am a slut.

But only a little.

What? I lost my virginity at sixteen, and even though I'm fully in love with Syaoran, I still let Yukito kiss me and I agreed to go out with Kent.

So there you go: s-l-u-t.

Whatever. Slut solidarity everyone!

I soon came out of my slut thoughts and found that we were already halfway down the main drag, heading to who knows where.

Well, I was about to find out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Yukito just smirked. "You'll see."

I was scared.

I frowned and turned to look out my window. Who knew what I was in for now?

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

Where…the hell…was Sakura going with that guy?

Who was that guy anyway? I had never met him before. I think I'd seen him though…but hell, he looked way too old for Sakura.

Kind of.

"Hey Eriol!" I shouted, turning from the window, darting down the hallway.

I knew Eriol was nowhere near for him to hear me, but I didn't care. Maybe he could sense it, and if he did, my questions would be answered sooner.

I ran down the hallway, pushing past stupid grade nines who couldn't see it past them to move for a senior.

"Eriol!" I shouted again, spotting him at the end of the hall, finally.

I ran over to him, breathing somewhat heavily. "Who was…that guy?"

Eriol looked around him. "Uh…what one?"

"The silver-haired guy." I growled. "The one who just picked Sakura up."

Eriol gaped at me. "What? Someone picked her up?"

"No not that way you pervert!" I snapped. "Some guy just came up to Sakura in the courtyard and she just left with him!"

"Silver hair…how old was he?"

I groaned. "Are you dense?"

"Who's dense?" Tomoyo asked, walking up to us. "Hey, has anyone seen Sakura? I have to talk to her."

"Too late, she's gone." Eriol said.

"What? Where did she go?" Tomoyo gasped.

"She left with some silver-haired guy." Eriol shrugged.

"Kent?"

"It wasn't Kent!" I snapped. God, would someone just tell me who the damn guy was?

"Silver hair…silver hair…" Tomoyo said, clearly thinking hard. "Maybe it was Yukito."

Yukito? Oh…him. "But isn't he Touya's friend?" I asked. "Why would Sakura be leaving with him?"

"Well Sakura told me that last night she came home and Touya and Yukito were…well, drunk." Tomoyo snickered. "And she seemed so jumpy today, and nervous. Maybe Yukito came to make it up to her."

Make it up? What was it?

"What do you mean by that?" I growled.

Tomoyo shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me much, only that they were drunk and that Yukito was being weird."

"He's a pretty shy guy, maybe he was embarrassed." Eriol shrugged. "He probably wanted to make it up to her, so it wouldn't be awkward."

"Either that or Sakura blackmailed him." Tomoyo giggled.

I, however, wasn't listening to all of this.

I had too many bad thoughts rushing through my mind.

Like what Sakura really could be doing at that moment.

With a college guy, no less.

"Uh, Syaoran?" Eriol said, patting my shoulder. "Are you okay? You look a little white."

"Yeah I'm…fine." I said somewhat dully.

There was no way that Sakura would date Yukito…would she? But then again…who was I to say anything about it? After all, I was engaged, and I'd punched out her date only the night before…

But…I didn't fight hard enough for her in Hong Kong…so there was no way in hell I wasn't going to fight to the death now!

I frowned, turning to Eriol. "You know that favor I asked you?"

He nodded. "Yeah…why?"

"Meet me at my house tonight."

"Wait, what favor?" Tomoyo asked, a glint in her eyes. "What are you planning Syaoran?"

"Nothing much." I smirked, turning and walking away.

**XxXxX**

Well…this was, uh, different?

Yukito and I sat under a large tree in the park, on a blanket, with a bunch of food in front of us.

Yes, he'd made a picnic. There was still snow on the ground, and he'd made a picnic.

Yukito, a guy, had made a picnic.

How freaking adorable was that?

"Wow, this is amazing Yukito!" I grinned, picking up a can of soda from the cooler.

"I owe you big time for that night," Yukito snickered.

I nodded, taking a swing of the fizzy liquid. "Too true."

"Are you sure you're telling me everything that happened?"

"Yes." I said. "Nothing else happened. Just remember your so-called dream. You know the truth." I smirked.

Yukito smiled and nodded, leaning against the trunk of the tree, letting the sun caress his face.

He was so, so cute.

No, hot.

_But not like Syaoran._ I couldn't help but think as I took another drink.

"Hey Sakura?" Yukito said suddenly, catching me slightly off guard.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Is there something…going on between you and Syaoran?"

"You've never met him."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well there was, but not anymore."

"Why not?"

I looked at him from over the rim of the can. "Why do you want to know?"

"Touya told me that he did something to make you upset. Tell me about it."

What was his deal? Was he trying to get something out of me or something?

"I think you can tell me, Sakura." Yukito said. "I mean, I've known you for, what, seven years?"

"About that." I smirked.

He just smiled, and waited, looking at me smugly.

"Fine." I groaned, setting the can on the blanket. "He went back to Hong Kong for Christmas break, right?"

"Uh…right..."

"So he comes back, and I'm all excited…but then he drops the bomb. He's engaged." I said.

Yukito did something then that surprised me.

He smiled.

"And you're smiling for my misfortune…why?" I asked, somewhat hotly.

"Because I already knew all that. Touya told me." Yukito said. "But I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Um…okay?"

"I have something for you." Yukito said. "Something that I think will make up for a few nights ago."

Oh, this should be good.

I sat, and waited, while Yukito dug around it his pocket, finally coming out with a folded up envelope.

"And this is…what, exactly?" I asked.

"Open it." Yukito smiled, handing me the envelope.

I shrugged and did what I was told, gasping when I saw what it was.

"Omigod…Yukito! What…why? How did you get this?" I asked, holding up the slip of paper.

"I figured you still loved him," Yukito shrugged. "So Touya and I put our money together and bought it."

I gaped at him. Touya? Touya Kinomoto, the boy from hell? My Touya?

Yukito just nodded.

I was grinning like an idiot, I knew, but I didn't care. This rocked.

I looked down at my hands, the hands that held the plane ticket to Hong Kong…the ticket that could change my life forever.

"But…why?" I asked suddenly, looking up.

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you do this for me?" I asked. "You've never even met Syaoran."

Yukito sighed and moved forward so he was kneeling in front of me, his face inches from mine.

"Because," he smiled. "I saw a little girl grow into a woman right in front of my eyes, and I watched her fall in love, and then have her heart broken. I don't like to see that." he gently stroked a few strands of hair from the side of my face, his hand resting on my cheek. "And I remember having the biggest crush on that little girl. But now that she can be happy, I'm not going to let her pass it up."

I stared at him, speechless.

No…freaking…way.

Then he leaned forward, and kissed me, ever-so lightly, on the lips.

He pulled away just as quickly as his lips met mine, a faint smirk crossing his face.

"But…if that little girl is me," I said softly, still shaken by his words and kiss. "Then why do this?"

"Because you love him." Yukito smiled. "So in a week, you will fly out to Hong Kong, and you will demand his hand in marriage."

I grinned, really, just grinned. "Thank you!" and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Yes, Yukito was in love with Sakura (dun dun dun) and he let her go! YAY! REVIEW!  
Next chapter: Ciria vs. Sakura!

Oh, and one of you mentioned how I was going to havea Spirited Away fic? Well...not anymore. Maybe later on, but not so far. Sorry! I do have quite a few fics coming up if you just read my profile you will see.

**ALSO: My story, _The Daughter_, is being re-written so it's more mature and detailed and stuff like that. So for those of you who have read it (or would like to) I will post a preview sometime this week on my xanga! It's an Inuyasha fic so for all those Inuyasha fans...GET READY!**


	12. Encounter

_Thank you SO much for all the reviews!_  
_You guys kick ass!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Twelve: Encounter

I was excited. More than excited, even. I was joyous.

I would go to Hong Kong, stick it to Yelan, then be back the next day.

The best part? I would be gone on two of the three days I had the house all to myself, so when I returned, no one would be home, and it would be as if I had never left.

Except, of course, Touya would know that I did…and he would, most likely, hold that information as blackmail.

But hell, I had blackmail, too.

Not that I could use his drunken night as blackmail anymore though, especially after what he'd done, putting money in for my plane ticket and everything.

I still couldn't believe that Touya, of all people, had agreed to let me go to Hong Kong and ask for Syaoran's hand in marriage.

I still couldn't believe that I, a mere seventeen-year-old, was taking such a big step at such a young age.

Then again…it wasn't like I was actually going to marry Syaoran now. I was just…preparing ahead of time.

Also…it's not as if I had permission from Yelan yet, either.

Damn it all.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that as I continued to walk, I didn't notice the figure striding up from behind me.

I didn't notice, until that person reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt.

"Well look who it is." Ciria growled, her grip on my arm was feral. "Little Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to see you, too, Ciria." I smiled sweetly. You see, when dealing with one's enemies, it gets them more angry if your nice instead of mean.

Try it, it works, a lot.

"Don't you dare with the pleasantries." she snapped. "Where's Syaoran?"

"At school, where he should be." I said.

Where you should have been when they taught us manners…

"Good, then at least I get to talk to you." she smirked.

Then she turned, and began to walk down the street, pulling me along with her.

I could have screamed "kidnap!" or "rape!" but that probably wouldn't have worked, because for all anyone else knew, she could have been my mother.

Yeah, her anger aged her.

It was funny.

"You do know that you'll be marrying someone two years younger than you." I said. Not that it mattered how old Syaoran was…

"He's turning eighteen in a few months, so it's not two years." Ciria said, continuing to pull me down the street.

I have to admit I was kind of worried about what she was going to do to me. I mean, for all I knew, she could be the ringleader of some bad-ass Chinese gang.

That would suck, because I didn't have an umbrella or anything to hit her with.

Just the envelope with the plane ticket to Hong Kong.

And like hell was I going to hit her with that.

No way, I wasn't even going to show her.

"You know," I said as we neared a parking lot, where she pulled me up to a white rental. "You're making me miss my fourth period. I was already late, but now I'm screwed."

"Just get in the car little girl." Ciria growled, pulling open the door for me.

I looked down at the leather interior. It seemed somewhat…ominous.

You see, I'd just watched an episode of The O.C., where Jimmy got in this gangster dude's car, and he got the shit kicked out of him. It was tragic.

I did so not want to be Jimmy.

"If you need to talk to me or whatever, you can do it here." I said, folding my arms stubbornly across my chest. I was so, so thankful that my plane ticket was safely zipped up in my purse at my side. If she even tried to make a grab for my purse, I would make it so she'd never be able to have children.

"Just get in the car Kinomoto." she snapped. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I didn't say you would, but now that you-hey!" I growled when she grabbed my arm and pushed me, literally, into the car.

"I'm in a skirt you fag!" I couldn't help but hiss as she slammed the door behind me.

Kidnapped by my ex-boyfriends fiancé. This'll be a good one to explain to everyone.

Ciria got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine, stepping on the gas and pulling out of the parking lot.

"For whatever reason you're kidnapping me," I said, sitting up properly in the leather chair. God I hated leather, it was so uncomfortable. "I encourage you to re-think it. Just because the dark side offered you cookies, doesn't mean you can-"

"Shut up all ready!" Ciria groaned. "God you're annoying!"

"I know." I grinned.

"I'm not kidnapping you, anyway." Ciria frowned. "I'm giving you a warning."

I widened my eyes in mock-terror. "Oh, is the mall shutting down? That's just tragic."

"Shut it." she hissed. I could tell I was annoying her terribly. It was fun. "I'm warning you to stay away from my Syaoran."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's my fiancé and he belongs to me now." she retorted.

Wait. He belonged to her? That was just sick.

"He's not some slave you can just buy, you know." I growled, growing rather defensive. "And besides, I've done nothing to even try to ruin your relationship!'

Other than, of course, plotting against you…but still.

"You don't have to." Ciria frowned. "Two nights ago, at the club. I saw what he did to that guy you were dancing with. Now tell me what's between you and Syaoran. I heard that you were together once, but I want to hear it from you."

"We were together, and that's all I'm going to say." I said bitterly.

"Well you're not together anymore, so stay out of my way."

"You don't even love him, do you?" I asked suddenly, turning to her.

She frowned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Love? There is no love in this situation. It's all about money, and his family has a lot of it."

"Well you aren't in the gutter either." I snapped. "So why don't you just drop the engagement? That way you can meet someone you actually love and Syaoran can too."

"What, so he can go back to you?" Ciria laughed. "I think not. I'm not in this life for love, Sakura, I'm in it for what I can get out of it. And as far as I'm concerned, I've hit the jackpot with Syaoran, so I suggest you stay out of my way, unless you want to disappear."

"Oh, like I'm so scared." I all but laughed. "It's a free country Ciria, and I can do what I want."

She rolled her eyes. "I saw that boy you were with at the park. Go with him, forget about Syaoran. You probably wouldn't be faithful to him anyway."

"I would so!" I gasped. "You have no idea what happened between Syaoran and I, do you?"

"Why would I want to know?"

"Because that way," I said as she pulled up to the school and put the car in park. "You know who to watch out for."

She turned and glared at me as she unlocked the car doors. "Last time Sakura, stay away from him."

I smirked and got out of the car, leaning in the window. "Well, now that we've had this nice little chat, I think I'm going to ignore that warning."

"Sakura-"

"And don't worry," I said, cutting her off. "I won't tell Syaoran about our little chat. This will be between you and me."

"Fine then." Ciria said acidly. "But in the end Sakura, I win, I always win. And I have the Li family behind me on this one."

"We'll see about that." I said, slamming the door shut, turning, and walking into the school courtyard.

We'll see about that…

**XxXxX**

"Sakura where were you?" Tomoyo growled when she saw me standing in the hallway just after fifth period, pulling things out of my locker.

"What do you mean, where was I?" I asked innocently.

"You weren't in fourth, or in fifth!" she growled, her hands on her hips, standing in front of me. "Where were you?"

"Plotting to join the army." I said tonelessly.

"Tell the truth Sakura."

"Chatting."

"Chatting." Tomoyo said flatly. "With who? Yourself?"

"Well…no…with a person." I shrugged, pulling my backpack onto my shoulders.

"With who? This had better be good Sakura, I was worried sick! I thought you were kidnapped or something! I knew you'd gone with Yukito, but he'd never keep you this late."

"Well, I was." I said.

"Was? Was what?" she said, just as Eriol walked up to us, also not looking too happy with me. "Yukito kept you later?"

"No, I was kidnapped…sort of." I smirked. Though really, it wasn't funny.

"Seriously Sakura," Eriol frowned, obviously not impressed with my behavior. "Where were you?"

"With Ciria." I frowned, getting annoyed that they weren't believing me. "She pulled me off the street, into her car. Is that so hard to believe!"

Tomoyo gaped at me. "W-What? Sakura, you aren't serious…are you?"

"Yes." I said. "Duh. Why would I joke about a thing like that?"

"When? Why? What did she say?" Eriol asked, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly.

Whoa…

"She was just giving me a warning." I said.

"She threatened you?" Eriol growled. "What the-"

"Calm yourself Eriol." I laughed. "I'm fine. I'm just not going to listen to her."

"What did she say she'd do if you didn't?" Tomoyo asked. "Listen to you, I mean."

"She said I'd disappear." I said thoughtfully. "Though I'm not really sure how she can accomplish that..."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. "She said that?"

"Yeah..."

"That's it." Eriol frowned, finally letting go of my shoulders, which would have bruises later, most likely. "This has got to stop!"

"Exactly!" I grinned, reaching for my purse with the envelope in it. "And I have the way-"

"You have to leave them alone." Eriol said.

I stopped reaching for me purse then, shocked by what he had said.

What?

"What are you talking about?" I gaped at him.

"Sakura, Eriol's right." Tomoyo sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ciria went through with what she said. We don't want you getting hurt for something as silly as-"

"Silly?" I gaped at her. "How is any of this silly? We're talking about the man I love here! I'm not going to give up on him and let him live out the rest of his life with that-that bitch!"

"Sakura please!" Eriol begged. "Syaoran can take care of himself, but you-"

"I can take care of myself very well thank you!" I growled.

Screw them! I was so not going to show them the plane ticket now!

Better yet, I would so not even tell them I was going to Hong Kong in a week!

"You know what?" I said simply, plastering a fake smile to my face. "You're right. Why should I put my physical safety in danger for someone who has obviously already forgotten about me?"

"He hasn't forgotten Sakura," Tomoyo said, a special twinkle in her eye. "Just let him come back to you. Everything will work out, don't worry about it."

"Sure." I smiled, my hand resting over my purse, the envelope safely tucked inside.

They'd see…

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	13. Stealth

Thanks everyone SOOO much for all your reviews! You rock!

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Thirteen: Stealth

It had been almost a week since Ciria had threatened me and Eriol and Tomoyo had told me to give up Syaoran.

And I was in the best mood that I had ever been.

"What's up?" I asked, plopping myself beside Touya at the kitchen table, where he was looking over the morning newspaper.

He looked up, a frown evident on his handsome features. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "You've given me enough, thanks."

"I'm considering taking that ticket back." Touya said dully. "I'm not so sure I want that kid as a brother-in-law..."

I smirked idiotically to myself at the thought. "Well, I haven't won yet. So you're still safe."

Touya rolled his eyes. "I still want to go with you."

"No chance." I sighed. "This is something I need to do on my own."

"But you're only seventeen." Touya said, looking at me from under his bangs. "You shouldn't even be thinking about getting married yet!"

"So?" I smirked. "It's not like I'll get married right away."

"How do you know he's the one?" Touya asked.

I felt my cheeks flare. "I have my ways."

That was a good question though…

Why did I want Syaoran so badly? Was he really the one?

As far as I knew…yes.

I mean, I could feel it whenever I looked at him. And when we had been together, I had just known.

I was sure that he'd felt the same way…

Even if I did get Yelan's permission…there was also Syaoran. Would he be mad at me for going behind his back like that? Would he want to stay with Ciria?

God, I hoped not.

"What's up?" my dad asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Touya and I, not wanting to be suspected of anything, quickly tried to look as if we weren't doing anything.

Seeing as, you know, my dad had no idea that I would be on a plane to Hong Kong in less than twenty-four hours.

And then I'd be back before my dad had a clue.

"So, all ready for your trip to Tokyo, dad?" Touya asked, trying to keep the subject off us.

My dad eyed us suspiciously, but just shrugged off whatever it was he was thinking. "All ready. I leave tomorrow night."

I choked on the breath that I was taking as he said that.

"You okay Sakura?" he asked.

"F-Fine." I managed to croak. "But dad, I thought you were leaving tonight?"

"My flight got changed." my dad shrugged. "Touya, you ready to leave?"

Touya nodded. "Yeah. Yukito will be here in an hour."

While my dad and Touya continued to talk about Touya and Yukito's trip, I was sitting there, staring blankly at the table, wondering what the hell I should do.

Call Tomoyo? No, she'd ask too many questions.

Call Eriol? No, he'd ask way too many questions.

Call Meilin? Ha, yeah right, the first thing she'd do would be to tell Tomoyo and Eriol where I was.

Call Syaoran? Hell no. Like he'd take me anywhere at the moment. Plus, I had to be stealth about all this, and he couldn't even know that I had been to the airport.

Ciria? Yeah right.

Touya and Yukito couldn't give me a ride because they were leaving…my dad couldn't because, well, he had to be at the airport, too…and he wasn't supposed to know I was leaving.

Damn it! How was I supposed to get a ride to the airport and get on the plane without my dad knowing and/or seeing me at the airport?

I was screwed.

There was only one person that I could think of that would drive me to the airport and keep it secret.

So, being as quiet as humanely possibly, I snuck away from the table and booked it up the stairs, up to my room.

I hopped on my bed, almost crushing Kero in the process, and picked up my cell, dialing the number.

"Hello?" I said, hearing the familiar voice on the other line. "Mrs. McKenzie?"

Yeah, I was asking my homeroom teacher for help.

What? She had always been there for me, and I would definitely be able to count on her to keep everything on the down low.

"This is. Is this Sakura?" she asked, her tone soft, as usual.

I smiled. "Yeah, this is Sakura. Listen…I need a little favor. Can you keep a secret?"

**XxXxX**

I sighed, lying in my bed later that night, staring up at my ceiling.

Touya and Yukito had left a few hours ago with only "don't do anything stupid" to say.

And so it was just me and my dad in the house.

Though, dad was sleeping…

I sighed, holding the plane ticket to Hong Kong above me. I couldn't see the writing in the dark, but I could see it's silhouette.

I was nervous, I admit it.

I mean…what if Yelan saw me and freaked out, and the next thing I knew I was in the Hong Kong jail? What if she hated me that much?

I was just about to set the ticket on the dresser and go to bed when I heard a tapping on my window.

I gasped and sat up, only to see that nothing was there.

"What the hell…" I frowned, placing the plane ticket safely in my drawer, then getting out of bed and walking to the window.

To say I was surprised by what I saw would be an understatement.

I groaned and pulled open the window, sticking my head out into the cold night air.

"Syaoran? What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed down to the chocolate-haired seventeen-year-old, standing beneath my window with a handful of pebbles. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course I do." Syaoran said. "But I needed to talk to you."

Oh God…did he know about my planned escape to Hong Kong?

Run Sakura run!

"Can I talk to you?" Syaoran asked.

I was about to say "No! Go to hell and let me sleep!" but I decided against it.

After all, he looked way too hot, standing there in the moonlight.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll be right out."

Two minuets later, I was sitting outside on the porch with him, my arms wrapped around myself even though I was wearing a sweater. It was still cold out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What happened at Riley's." Syaoran sighed. "I have to apologize…I shouldn't have punched Kent…or said the things that I did."

"Whatever." I shrugged. "You were right, I don't really like Kent anyways."

"So you did take him to rub it in my face?" Syaoran gaped at me.

I smirked. "Well it worked didn't it?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, smirking faintly. "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately..."

I fought back the urge to say something as childish as "Oh, did it hurt?".

"Really?" I said instead, my breath coming out in a puff in front of me. "About what?"

"What happened in Hong Kong," Syaoran said. "And…mostly you."

I felt my cheeks flare. Damn you! No flaring cheeks! No blushing aloud!

"Really…" I said softly, not daring to look him in the eye.

I could tell that he was looking at me, that he'd turned to me fully, but I refused to look at him.

Who knew what would happen if I did look at him?

Probably something that I didn't need happening at that moment.

"Sakura…what happened in Hong Kong…it shouldn't have happened." Syaoran said. "I want you to know that."

"I do know that."

"No, I need you to know." Syaoran said, and I suddenly felt him reach over and grip my hands tightly in his. "I need you to know that, if I wasn't bound to this, you'd be the one with the ring."

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Tell me that now you asshole!

"Syaoran…" I managed to breath my voice coming out in barely a whisper.

I turned to him.

He smiled faintly at me. "I wish I'd never gone to Hong Kong."

Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

It was in that moment when his lips met mine that I knew.

Going to Hong Kong was the right thing to do.

**_The Next Day…Time to be Stealth_**

"Thanks again Mrs. McKenzie." I smiled, hopping into the black car that had parked a few doors down from my house, according to my commands.

"No problem Sakura." the red-haired woman smiled, hitting the gas as soon as I was buckled in. "But I still think that you need to let someone know where you're going. Beside, you'll be missing school."

"School I can catch up on, but this is something I have to do." I sighed. "Besides, you know I'm going, and so does Touya and Yukito."

"I meant someone like your father." she sighed.

I nodded. "I know. But I'll tell him once he gets back, I promise. Besides, I'm not even gone for two days."

"You're only seventeen..."

I shrugged. "We start young, don't we?"

She laughed faintly. "Yes. You're very young to be in love."

"I know…but still." I frowned. "It's not like I had a choice."

Mrs. McKenzie smiled. "That's true."

I had woken up early that morning and packed a quick bag with a few things and different changes of clothes. Then, just as my dad was about to leave for the airport, I'd told him that I would be at Tomoyo's, and then left.

After last night…I was pumped to go.

After Syaoran had kissed me, a lot, we'd sat there and talked pretty much the whole night, but I had made him leave when the first few cars started to drive by.

After all, if Ciria woke up and found him gone, she'd instantly know where he was.

Surprisingly enough, Syaoran didn't know about what Ciria had done. I had thought that Eriol would have told him.

We pulled up to the airport and Mrs. McKenzie parked in the five-minuet zone, then turned to me.

"Be safe Sakura."

"I will, you don't have to worry about me." I smiled warmly at her, grabbing my things from the back seat. "Thanks again for this!"

"It's not a problem." she smiled. "But if anything goes wrong, anything at all, I want you to call me, and I'll come for you."

"I will." I said. "But you don't have to worry. Hong Kong it's that dangerous of a place."

I was so not going to tell her that the first time I'd been there, I'd been drugged and almost raped.

If I had told her that, she wouldn't have let me get out of the car.

"Well, see you in two days." I smiled, opening the car door and stepping out, closing it behind me.

Just as I was walking towards the airport, I heard her shout after me.

"Sakura!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Good luck!" Mrs. McKenzie grinned, giving me the thumbs-up. "Truly, good luck."

I don't know why, but tears sprung to my eyes then. "Thanks. Bye!"

Then I turned, and walked into the airport.

Hong Kong, here I come.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	14. Somewhere

_Thanks SO much for all the reviews!  
Get ready for the next chapter! If you wnt drama, you've GOT DRAMA!  
But, of course, only if you review!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Fourteen: Somewhere

I stepped out of the cab, onto the familiar pavement that lay in front of the Li family home.

I had made it.

I had made it to Hong Kong.

Ode to joy.

"Okay Sakura." I breathed, taking a few steps towards the front gates, which were guarded by a high-tech security system…somewhat. "Breath, just…breath. This isn't so bad. Being alone in a different country isn't that bad at all."

I was so lying to myself.

I was terrified to be here alone. Hong Kong was the last place I wanted to be alone.

But I was there, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Just breath..."

I walked up to the intercom system, and tried to look innocent as the video camera scanned over me.

"Hurry up…" I growled under my breath.

I had exactly five hours before I had to be on the plane back to Japan.

After all, it had taken me quite a while just to get to Hong Kong, and if I wanted to be back before my dad, and Touya, and before too many people noticed I was gone, I had to be fast.

"Who is it?" a voice said over the intercom, scaring me somewhat.

"Oh-uh, S-Sakura Kinomoto, here to see Yelan Li." I said, somewhat shakily.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no I don't but-"

"I'm sorry," the woman's voice said. "But you have to have an appointment."

"Yes but, this is about her son, Syaoran." I said, feeling my heart rise in my throat.

"Oh…well then, come in." the voice said.

A loud buzz was heard, and then the gates began to swing open in front of me.

God I hated those cast-iron gates.

I walked through them apprehensively, my hands clasped tightly in front of me, my emerald eyes darting from side to side.

Hell, I was expecting a bunch of archers to jump up from behind all the well-cut bushes and shoot me.

I really would not be surprised.

"Sakura!" Yelan smiled, rushing out into the garden, her arms spread wide. "What a surprise to see you again my dear!"

I stood there, my mouth hanging open, as she embraced me tightly, her perfume wafting around me.

Dear? She'd basically torn her son from me and she was calling me dear?

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Yelan asked, still smiling, as she pulled away from me. "You said it was about Syaoran. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I said, somewhat dazed.

I snapped out of it, though, fast.

"Wait. What are you doing, Yelan?" I almost growled.

"What are you talking about Sakura honey?" she asked, looking at me oddly.

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind. But yes, I am here for Syaoran. Well, not for him…well, kind of…but it's about Syaoran."

"What about him?" Yelan asked, leading me over to a garden bench that faced a beautiful fountain.

A fountain that, when I had been in Hong Kong almost a year ago, Syaoran had kissed me by.

Away from those thoughts, however…

"As you should know," I started. "He's getting married."

"Oh yes, isn't that wonderful?" Yelan smiled. "Though I'd rather it someone else that Meilin's step-sister…it must be awkward."

"No, it's not." I said.

"Awkward?"

"No, wonderful." I said, trying to keep my cool. "Him getting married isn't anywhere near being wonderful."

"Why not? Sakura, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I growled, my anger finally getting the better of me. "What's wrong? You just gave away the boy I love, that's what's wrong!"

"S-Sakura!" Yelan gasped. "I don't know…what you're talking about."

"I love him!" I shouted, getting up from the bench, my hands clenched in tight fists at my sides. "And you knew that! You even knew that he loved me too! And yet you allowed yourself to give him away to the likes of Ciria? She's not good for him Yelan!"

"Sakura, you have to calm down." Yelan said, her tone no longer gentle, but serious. "Why didn't you come to me sooner with this?"

"Why? Because I was still getting over the fact that my boyfriend is engaged to someone who is not me!" I frowned, taking deep breaths, trying to stop my boiling blood.

"Sakura…you must understand," Yelan sighed resting her hands lightly in her lap. "I didn't think Syaoran was serious when he said he loved you. I thought…that you were just a summer fling…and that it was just a puppy love, one that could be gotten over with real love."

"Well it was real love." I snapped. "And there's no way that he'd ever love Ciria! For one, she only wants him for his money-"

"Now Sakura, I have to stop you there." Yelan said, cutting me off. "Ciria is a part of my family and I will not allow you to speak of her like that."

"Well, when someone threatens me, I think that I will speak of them however I wish." I said.

Yelan gaped at me. Just sat there, and gaped.

I sighed and sunk onto the ground at her feet. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have burst out like that. But you have to understand…Syaoran's not happy with her, he never will be. They have nothing in common."

"How do you know?" Yelan asked.

"Because Syaoran told me." I sighed. "Last night he came and we just talked. Yelan, you have to realize that if you let him marry Ciria…he'll never be happy. And isn't your son's happiness worth more than your company's combined?"

Yelan stared blankly at me and sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "How could I be so stupid?"

Uh…

She shook her head sadly and lowered it so her bangs shaded her eyes. "I should have known that you two were in love by the times you spent together…by the way he talked about you when returning from Japan…and especially the way he fought for you."

I smiled faintly. "Do you see?"

She nodded and looked at me. "But what can I do? Ciria's family will be furious if I break the marriage off..."

"But is their anger worth Syaoran's unhappiness?" I asked, hopeful.

Yelan smiled faintly. "No…I guess, I hadn't really seen Syaoran happy…except when he was with you. Ever since his father died…he'd always been sad." she sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just…if you can, don't let Syaoran marry Ciria." I said.

"Do you want him then?" Yelan smiled. "Is that why you came? To ask me if you could marry him?"

I felt my cheeks flare as I nodded stiffly. "Yes, that was the original reason I came. But on the plane here I thought for a long time, and I realized that I just wanted Syaoran to be happy…and I know he wont be happy with Ciria."

"So you told me..."

I nodded. "Yes. But…if I'm not the one for him, then I at least want him to be able to find her."

I had thought, long and hard, on the plane, and I'd finally come to realize: what if Syaoran and I weren't meant to be? I most certainly didn't want to be like Ciria, where he was forced into a relationship…so I'd thought some more, and I'd finally came up with a good answer.

I would let him decide.

He was probably tired of people toying with his future, so why not let him decide for himself?

"That is very brave of you Sakura." Yelan smiled. "I am so proud of you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I would love, one day, to have you as a daughter." she said stroking my cheek with her hand.

I wouldn't mind that…having Yelan as a mother. Sure, she was a little dense at times, but she was so caring and strong.

"Speaking of daughters," Yelan smirked, her eyes drifting past me. "Here come mine. I suggest you either hide, or leave, unless you never want to leave. When is your flight?"

"Not for a few hours." I smiled, getting to my feet. "But I'm going to go to the airport anyway, I have a lot to think about."

Yelan smiled. "Thank you Sakura, I will have everything taken care of."

I smiled and nodded, gripping her hands tightly in mine. "Thank you Yelan, really. But please…could you-"

"Not tell anyone about this?" Yelan said. "I won't tell a soul."

I grinned. "You're great!"

"Have a safe flight Sakura, and thank you again for telling me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd let Syaoran go through a life with someone he had no feelings for."

I nodded, spying Syaoran's four sisters approaching at high speed. "Thanks. I'd better go."

"I'll be seeing you." Yelan smiled.

I nodded, grabbing my backpack, turning, and running down the path.

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and I sat in Penguin Park, not speaking a word, just staring off at nothing.

It had been lunch time at school when Tomoyo had come running up to Eriol, Meilin and I, her eyes brimming with tears, exclaiming that Sakura was gone.

The news had shocked me, so badly that I had just sat there as Meilin and Eriol started freaking out, asking Tomoyo a million questions.

And I had just been sitting there, staring into space, thinking.

_Where is Sakura? What happened to her? Is she safe? Why is she gone?_

The four of us had instantly ran from the schoolyard, out to the cars, and rushed to the Kinomoto house.

Tomoyo had, supposedly, called Sakura in the morning and in between her morning classes, never getting a reply or call back from the auburn-haired girl. So, finally, at lunch, she had gone to Sakura's and, using the spare key that Sakura had trusted her with, had gone inside.

Only to find the house completely empty.

"I know she's not with Touya and Yukito." Tomoyo sniffed, sitting in the grass with us, Eriol's arm tightly around her shoulders, fat tears streaking down her cheeks. "And her dad never takes the kids on his business trips!"

"Don't worry Tomoyo." Eriol said softly, kissing her lightly on the head. "Sakura's fine, I'm sure of it. She may have just been out of the house for a while."

"But I tried her cell!" Tomoyo cried. "And she always takes it with her. Always!"

Tomoyo burst into tears and buried her face in Eriol shirt.

Eriol, I could tell, was terribly worried as well, for his brows were furrowed and his eyes glossy.

"Where is she Syaoran?" Meilin whispered from beside me, her knees hugged to her chest with her chin resting on them. "I don't understand where Sakura could be..."

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't…know. Eriol, did you try Touya and Fujitaka?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah. Sakura's dad wouldn't answer, and Touya said that he didn't know where she was."

I frowned. That's what I found weird…why wasn't Touya here yet? Normally, if he knew his sister was in danger of any kind, he'd be there in a flash, demanding to know all the details.

And yet he wasn't here, and it had been hours. After all, Yokohama wasn't that far away…

I had thought, at first, that Sakura may be with Kent, but when I'd confronted the blonde American, he'd only shook his head and declined all my questions.

"Damn it." I frowned, getting up onto my feet, beginning to pace in front of the three others. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

It was my fault. Everything was my fault…she was gone because of me, I just knew it.

_Sakura…where are you?_ I thought frantically.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang.

Hopeful, I grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Syaoran honey, it's your mother." my mom said, her voice happy.

My heart sank…it wasn't Sakura.

"Oh, hi. Listen…this isn't a good time." I said softly.

"Well all right," mother sighed. "I'll make it quick then. I've been thinking, and maybe…Ciria isn't the one for you."

I choked, literally, and almost dropped my cell phone, causing Eriol and the others to look at me questioningly.

"W-What?" I stammered. "What did you s-say?"

"It was wrong of me to push you into this, Syaoran." my mother said, her voice calm and gentle. "You're much too young to be pressured with this sort of thing. So I decided that, if you really don't want to, you don't have to marry Ciria."

Whoa…no way.

"Really?" I breathed.

"Yes." she said, I could tell she was smiling. "Unless, of course, you still want to-"

"No!" I said quickly. "No! No! No!"

She laughed. "All right. I'll call Ciria's mother first thing then. It won't be a pretty thing to do, but it must be done."

I smiled, I couldn't help it. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Syaoran?"

"Could I ask you…what made you change your mind?"

There was a slight pause, and then she laughed faintly, as if she were trying to keep her laugh quiet. "Reasons don't matter son. Just remember that I love you, all right? I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye." I said, and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Meilin asked as I flopped down onto the grass in shock.

"My mom." I said faintly. "She said…I don't have to marry Ciria anymore."

When I looked up, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin were all gaping at me.

I smiled faintly. "Now, let's go and find Sakura."

Wherever she was…

* * *

Silly Syaoran, she's right under your nose…somewhat. I know you guys were expecting more "drama" and a bit more of a showdown between Yelan and Sakura...but in the next chapter, you will see why I didn't put one. You will see...IF YOU REVIEW!  
REVIEW! (More drama to come!) 


	15. Assault

**_YES! Thank you to all of the reviewers! We have reached the 400 mark! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
Oh, and this is SO not the end of the story! There is more drama yet to come!  
How could you think I'd leave you there? lol!_

* * *

**

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Fifteen: Assault**

I sighed, walking into my dark, empty house. Home sweet home.

I wondered what had happened while I was gone…I probably had so much homework.

I grabbed my cell phone from my bag, I had refused to answer it or anything while away, for fear of giving my plan away, and looked at it.

Over fifty messages and missed-calls.

Holy shit.

"I wasn't gone that long." I said to myself, flopping down on the couch, pressing the phone to my ear.

I was surprised, very, at what I heard.

About twenty of the calls were from Tomoyo and Meilin, all of them demanding to know where I was, some of which were hard to even understand because they were crying so much.

Ten of them were from Eriol, also demanding to know where I was.

And the other twenty?

Yeah, all Syaoran.

"Sakura." his voice said in my ear. "Wherever you are…I'm sorry. I know that you're gone because of me, or at least it has to do with me…and I'm sorry…but please…come back to us. Come back…to me."

I shut off my phone, tears stinging at my eyes, and sat up.

I had such good friends.

I guess I should have at least told one of them where I was going…but I had no idea that they'd freak out so much.

After all, I had only been gone for a little more than a day…

"I have to see them." I sighed, getting up from the couch and rushing to the door.

It was past midnight, but from the sounds of the messages, I doubt that any of my friends would be asleep.

I had to talk to them.

Especially Syaoran.

I slipped on my shoes and pulled open the door, only to come face-to-face with someone that I really would rather not have seen at that moment.

Especially at that time of night.

"Kent?" I gaped at the blonde standing in front of me, swaying from side-to-side slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came…to talk to you." he said, pointing a wobbly finger at me, his eyes dazed.

Someone was drunk.

"I am so sick and tired of taking care of drunk people!" I hissed under my breath, turning back to Kent. "Listen, I've got to go. Go next door, they'll help you sober up, okay?"

So I tried to walk past him.

But he wouldn't let me.

His arm shot out, blocking my path.

"Kent? What are you doing?" I asked acidly. "Let me pass."

"People were looking for you today." he said, somewhat clearer this time. Thank God he wasn't as drunk as Yukito and Touya had been, that way he had at least some control.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." I said sarcastically. "Now move."

"In a second." Kent said, holding up his hand to silence me. "That guy, Li, was with the other three…looking for you all afternoon."

I figured that, thanks.

"What's between you two, anyway?" Kent asked, his voice sounding less drunk and more angry with each word. "Are you a couple or something?"

"Uh…no…not really." I shrugged. It was hard to say at that time. "But listen, I've got to go, so go to the neighbors-"

Just as I tried to push past him, Kent's hand shot out and grabbed my upper arm in a vice-like grip.

"Kent?" I said, wincing at his strength. "Kent let go. You're hurting me."

"You owe me Sakura."

"Owe you?" I shrieked at him. "I don't owe you anything, now let me go!"

So I pushed him with my free hand, hard, backwards.

Didn't work.

That only made him more mad, I think.

He glared at me, and the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain shoot across my cheek, and I had fallen onto the floor, back inside my house.

"You…hit me." I breathed, pressing my fingers against the sting left from his slap on my cheek. "Kent…what's gotten into you?"

Kent walked inside the house then, closing the door behind him. "I liked you Sakura, but did you give me the time of day? No. All you cared about was Syaoran."

"That's because I love him, Kent." I said, sitting up, glaring at him. "So I suggest you get over it."

"Thing is," Kent said, crouching beside me. "I don't want to."

I gasped as he shoved me back against the floor with surprising speed, pressing his lips roughly against mine.

_What is he doing?_ I couldn't help but think. _He couldn't possibly…_

My worst fears were confirmed when I felt his hand slide up my bare leg, up towards the hem of my skirt.

"I know you're hear alone Sakura," Kent breathed, finally breaking his kiss. "So no one can hear you scream."

I let out a small whimper then, and kicked him, has hard as I dared, between the legs.

That got him off me quick.

He was lying, groaning and swearing rather badly, in front of the door, so I couldn't escape through there.

We had a back door…

I got to my feet as quickly as I could and ran through the hallway, towards the kitchen.

If only Touya were here. Then he could open hell on Kent.

Relief flooded through me as I reached the back door and quickly un-latched it…

Only to feel strong arms wrap around my waist, tearing me from safety.

"No!" I shrieked as Kent threw me, literally, away from the door.

I hit the wall, hard, and slid to the floor, my side screaming in pain.

"Kent…stop." I managed to breath as he strode towards me, a wicked glint in his crystal eyes. "Please!"

"No begging Sakura, please." he smirked, crouching beside me, stroking some hair from my face. "It's weak, and I know you're not weak."

I closed my eyes, pain shooting through my side. "No-"

Where was my trusty bodyguard Syaoran when I needed him?

But I knew, as Kent gently lifted me off the floor, that Syaoran wasn't coming for me. No one was coming for me.

Because really, no one knew I was here.

Not really, anyway.

Everything began to spin around me as the pain in my side swallowed my rationalization. I could see the stairs and I could see the hallway and I could see the doorway to my room, but I just couldn't understand what was happening.

What was happening?

I closed my eyes when I felt my body rest on something soft and warm, something familiar.

But when I felt something heavy lie on top of me, my eyes shot wide open.

And reality came flooding in.

"Get off me!" I shrieked as Kent straddled my waist. "Get off me you sick-"

"Shut up Sakura." Kent hissed, pressing his hand forcefully over my mouth. "Just shut up. You deserve this."

What? How the hell did I deserve this?

I felt tears sting at my eyes as Kent slowly unbuttoned my skirt, never looked into my eyes, just doing what he was doing.

Why was this happening? Why was he doing this? Was this all because of what had happened at Riley's? Because I loved Syaoran, not him? But…I didn't even know Kent…so why should I love him?

And as he attacked me over and over, whatever feelings I had for him were shredded, and replaced by a pure hatred, and my tears.

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

I sighed, staring blankly out the dashboard, the eerie night streets of Tomoeda flooding around me, a soft tune playing over the radio.

But I could barely make out the words to the song, for too much was on my mind.

I didn't have to marry Ciria…I could be with Sakura, finally…but…I had to find Sakura, first.

My cell phone rang, then, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Syaoran, it's Tomoyo." Tomoyo's voice said, tired and distraught, from the other line. "Found her yet?"

"No, not yet." I sighed. "I've looked everywhere."

"Eriol and I are going to check the house one last time, just in case she came back." Tomoyo said.

"Nah, I'll do it." I said. "I'm only a few blocks away, and you sound like you need some sleep."

Tomoyo laughed bitterly into the phone. "I won't be able to sleep Syaoran, you know that."

"But you should try." I said. "I'll check Sakura's house, you go home."

"But-"

"Do it Tomoyo." I said sternly. "I'll call you if I find her."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said. "Now, go and get some sleep."

Then I hung up, and turned onto Sakura's street.

It was empty, just like all the other times I'd checked it that night. The streetlamps lit it eerily, casting unwanted shadows onto the houses and sidewalks.

I parked just across the street from her house and hopped out of the car, striding across the street, my breath visible in front of me as I went.

Where could Sakura be? Why did she disappear in the first place?

When I had returned home not too long ago, Ciria had been there, demanding to know where I had been.

When I'd said that I'd been looking for Sakura, she'd only smirked and said "So, she finally is gone, huh?".

I swear, if I had been forced to marry Ciria, I would have killed her while she slept.

I walked up to the Kinomoto house and knocked on the door…and waited.

After a few minuets of no answer, I pulled the spare key that Tomoyo had given me from my pocket and put it in the lock.

To my surprise, the door was already unlocked.

"That's odd." I said softly. "Tomoyo locked it last time..."

I gasped. "Sakura!"

Pulling open the door, I rushed inside, joy flooding through me.

She had to be there. She had to be home.

"Sakura!" I shouted, running into the living room, the kitchen, everywhere. "Sakura where are you?"

No answer.

_I'll try upstairs_. I thought, taking the steps in twos until I made it to the top. "Sakura!"

Again, no one answered to my calls.

I sighed and walked down the hallway, poking my head in every room that I came to, until I came to hers.

"Sakura?" I breathed, walking into the dark room, the only light inside was from the streetlamps and the moon outside.

That's when I noticed something lying there, on the bed.

"Sakura!" I gasped, rushing over to her side, relieved to see her.

Her eyes were closed and she was huddled against the blankets, shivering, tears sliding from her eyes.

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong? Sakura where have you been?" I asked, reaching out to touch her.

Her eyes shot open and she let out a small cry, stumbling backwards on the bed, her eyes wide, tears still flowing from them.

She looked…terrified.

"S-Sakura?" I said softly, holding out my palms. "It's me…Syaoran. Don't be scared."

Sakura stared blankly at me, her breathing uneven, as if breathing was hard for her.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, her voice cracked. "Oh Syaoran!"

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder, bursting into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, just happy that she was okay.

"Sakura…" I whispered. "Where have you been?"

Sakura just continued to cry, her tears soaking through me shirt, her body shaking with each sob.

I hugged her more tightly, but instantly stopped when she let out a cry of pain.

"Sakura?" I gasped, pulling away from her just enough so I could look at her. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"It…hurts." she breathed, beginning to shake again. "My side…it hurts..."

"What?" I gasped. "What happened?"

Sakura didn't answer, she just shook her head and sunk onto the bed, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura…let me see your side." I said softly, leaning towards her.

She shook her head and shrunk away, clutching at her side.

That's when I noticed…how tattered her clothes looked.

One of the straps on her tank-sop was broken, the other barely hanging on. At the hem of the shirt was a small hole in the fabric, and she wasn't wearing anything but underwear on her lower half.

"Sakura…what happened?" I asked sternly, staring blankly at her. "Tell me what happened."

"I…he…" Sakura breathed. "He said…I…deserved..."

She broke down into tears again and lay back on the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

It was then, with the moonlight just so, that I saw the dark bruise on her side.

One, or maybe more, or her ribs was broken.

"Sakura…" I breathed. "Shit!"

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and instantly dialed 911.

"Yeah, I have an emergency." I said. "My girlfriend, someone hurt her and…I think…she's been raped…yeah…okay."

I quickly gave the person the address and phone number, then I hung up and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Tomoyo?" I said.

"Syaoran? Did you find her?" Tomoyo's voice was frantic. "Eriol I think he found her!"

"Yeah…I found her." I said softly.

"How is she? Where is she? What happened?" Tomoyo wanted to know.

"I don't…know." I said, feeling a lump rise in my throat. "But…meet me at the hospital."

"W-What?" Tomoyo gasped. "Syaoran what happened, what happened to Sakura?"

"I think…someone attacked her." I said softly. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Then I hung up and turned back to Sakura, still lying there, looking venerable.

"Come on Sakura." I whispered, leaning towards her. "Let's get you out of here."

She nodded faintly and wrapped her arms around my neck, allowing me to pick her up off the bed.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Thank you Syaoran…I didn't think…anyone would come."

I nodded and kissed her lightly on the head. "It's okay Sakura. I'm here…I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

oOoOo! Kent's gonna DIE! Once Syaoran finds him, that is. Next chapter is a bit...emotional!  
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! 


	16. Healing

**_Hey everyone, thank you SO much for all your reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked the chapter (even though the outcome sucked shit) and didn't flame me!  
I am sorry that the updates took longer than usual, but if you read my xanga, you will know that a girl in my school recently passed away, and because of this tragedy, I chose not to update for a while. A week has past now, and I thank you all for your patients.  
For those of you who didn't know, I encourage you to read my xanga (the link is on my profile) to keep updated! Thanks!_

* * *

**

**With Or Without You  
Chapter Sixteen: Healing**

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

I sat, a nervous wreck, in the hospital waiting room, my head in my hands, worry pulsing through me like blood itself.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin hadn't shown up yet, so I was waiting for them, and I'd called Touya and told him what had happened.

Though, I hadn't told him what I thought had happened.

But who could have done this to Sakura? Who would want to? Was she with her attacker all day?

I sighed, the lump still swelling in my throat, my hands shaking badly.

"Sakura…"

If only I'd been there for her.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo's frantic voice screeched, pulling me from the my thoughts.

I turned, only to see Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin rushing up to me, all looking rather tired and worried.

"What happened?" Eriol asked as I stood to greet them. "Where is she?"

"She's in emergency." I said. "They think it's only a broken rib and a few bruises."

"W-What?" Meilin gasped. "But…who did this to her?"

"I don't know." I said softly.

"I told her to stay away," Tomoyo cried. "We told her to be careful after Ciria threatened her, but she wouldn't listen! I knew she lied when she said she'd stay away!"

"W-What?" I gaped at the raven-haired girl. "Ciria…threatened Sakura?"

Eriol nodded. "A week ago, after her lunch with Yukito. Ciria pulled her off the street."

"But…Ciria wouldn't do this." I breathed. "There's no way that she'd go this far! She'd loose everything, she knows that!"

"But who else could it be?" Tomoyo growled.

"It couldn't have been Ciria." I said bitterly, my hands gripping in tight fists at my sides. "Because….because she's the kind of person who would attack with lawyers, not fists. And…I think that Sakura…I think..."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head, my nails digging into the palms of my hand. Already I could feel warm blood pooling around my fingers from the force of the grip.

"Syaoran," Eriol said softly, resting his hands on my shoulders. "What? You think what?"

I shook my head. "I think…Sakura's attacker was a boy."

"How would you know that?" Meilin asked.

Tears stung at my eyes as I looked up at her. Just looked.

All I had to do was look at her.

And she knew what I was trying to say.

Meilin gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "N-No…oh Sakura..."

"What?" Tomoyo whimpered. "What is he trying to say Meilin? Please don't say that Sakura was..."

Meilin turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Tomoyo, who began to cry.

"Excuse me," a voice said, causing Eriol and I to turn. "Which one of you is the boy who brought Sakura Kinomoto in?"

"That's me." I said, nodding slightly towards the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's fine." he said. "I'm Dr. Takeuchi. Could I speak with you a moment about Sakura?"

"Whatever is to be said about her can be said right here," Eriol said, somewhat hotly. "She's our friend."

Dr. Takeuchi nodded. "Um, okay."

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. She just has one broken rib and a few bruises…but we took a few other tests and we found that she was, as you thought, Syaoran, sexually assaulted."

Eriol gasped as Tomoyo let out a strangled cry, burying her face in Meilin's shoulder.

"Sakura was…raped?" Eriol breathed.

Dr. Takeuchi nodded. "Now, in order to find who it was, we're going to have to test you, Syaoran. And you too, if needed."

"It wasn't Syaoran," Eriol said. "Or me. Sakura's been missing for a little under two days now, and we were out looking for her all day today."

I nodded. "Yeah. I just went to her house to see if she might have come home, and she was there."

Dr. Takeuchi sighed. "All right, but I'll still have to take DNA samples, just in case."

"Whatever will help." Eriol said, patting my shoulder.

I nodded. "Can I…see her?"

Dr. Takeuchi frowned. "She's in recovery right now, and she's asleep. But I'm sure, once we get your DNA and both of you have been proved innocent, I'm sure that you can see her."

"Let's get this over with then," I said.

Dr. Takeuchi nodded. "All right, follow me."

**XxXxX Still Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

I sat, a few hours later, by Sakura's bedside, my hand gripping hers lightly as she slept.

Eriol and I had given the hospital our DNA, and we'd both been proven innocent, so we were all free to see Sakura.

She seemed fine, just lying there on the bed, as if nothing bad had happened to her that night.

But I knew it had. Beneath the blankets and clothes were bandages wrapped around her ribs to help them heal.

But beneath it all, I knew, there were scars that would never heal.

"I'll kill whoever did this." I said softly, stroking the top of her hand with my thumb. "I swear to you."

"Syaoran," Meilin said, resting her hand on my shoulder. "We should get going. You need sleep."

"No, I'm fine here." I said. "But you go ahead. Go home with Eriol and Tomoyo, I'm staying here."

Meilin sighed and shook her head sadly. "It's not your fault, you know."

"I know…but still." I said. "I can't help but feel responsible."

Meilin smiled faintly. "You're too nice Syaoran, you take things onto your shoulders too easily. Sakura will be fine, in time."

"Still..."

She sighed and let go of my shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said, watching as Eriol and Tomoyo got up from the small couch to the side and walked with Meilin, out of the room.

It was deathly silent as I sat there, just staring sadly at Sakura, the girl I loved.

The thing that killed me most, was that she had been in danger, and I hadn't been there for her.

I had always thought that I would be there to protect her.

"Forgive me." I whispered, closing my eyes and lowering my head on the bed beside her.

A few moments later, I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts, and somewhat sleep, by a hand stroking my head.

"Sakura?" I breathed, looking up, only to come face-to-face with her beautiful green eyes.

"Syaoran." she smiled faintly. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled and gripped her hand tightly. "I…I'm just..."

Sakura sighed and sat up slightly, wincing at her movements.

"Don't move!" I warned, getting to my feet, resting my hands gently on her shoulders. "You're still too hurt!"

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled. "It's just a few bruises."

"And a broken rib."

Sakura's cheeks paled slightly. "Oh…well, that too."

I smiled faintly. Even though she was in the hospital for a broken rib and rape, she was still the same old Sakura.

Except…there was something different in her eyes.

Something like fear.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said softly, her voice quaking. "What happened to me?"

I frowned slightly and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping my arm lightly around her shoulders, careful of her side. "It's okay Sakura, it's over now…I'm here."

"I remember…" Sakura breathed, staring blankly ahead. "I remember going to see you…I got your messages…and he was there."

"Who Sakura?"

She shook her head. "I deserved it..."

"No!" I gaped at her. "Sakura don't say that!"

"But I did!" she cried, her shoulders shaking with brand new tears. "He said I did!"

"Who did? Sakura tell me who did this to you."

She whimpered, tracing circles on the palm of her hand with her finger. "I can still…feel him. I don't want to anymore Syaoran…I want it to go away!"

Fat tears began to streak down her cheeks, then and she buried her face in my chest, her whole body shaking.

"Sakura…" I whispered, stroking her head lightly. "Sakura who did this to you?"

"It-it was," Sakura whimpered. "K-Kent."

I felt my heart stop then. Kent. It had been Kent.

I should have known.

I closed my eyes, feeling the lump in my throat swell, and buried my face in her hair. I didn't want to cry, not in front of her.

But I guess I did, because the next thing I knew, Sakura had pulled away from me, her eyes red from crying, and was looking questioningly at me.

"Syaoran?" she breathed, resting her hand on my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not." I said, my voice cracking.

Sakura smiled faintly. "Don't cry for me Syaoran. Please."

"I couldn't protect you," I breathed, lowering my head so my bangs shaded my eyes. "I failed."

"No, you didn't." Sakura said softly. "You found me Syaoran…you saved me."

I wrapped my arms around her again. There was no way that I'd fail again, there's no way I'd let her go.

I could only make that mistake so many times.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice burst, causing Sakura and I to turn to the door.

Touya and Yukito stood there, both looking rather tired.

The two twenty-two-year-olds stormed forward, Touya instantly got right in my face.

"What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything." Sakura said defensively. "He found me."

"I thought you were supposed to call Mrs. McKenzie if anything went wrong!" Touya growled. "I didn't think anything could go wrong in that short of time!"

"I'd just gotten back," Sakura said softly. "And-and Kent showed up."

"Kent?" Yukito gaped at her. "The guy you went to Riley's with?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"He hurt you…" Touya breathed.

"He did more than that." I said softly.

Touya turned to me, his mouth hanging open. "What"

"Look, I'll tell you later. Or Sakura will. But for now she needs rest." I said, turning back to Sakura. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

Sakura nodded faintly and I helped her lay back down.

"Thanks again Syaoran." she smiled warmly up at me. "Really."

I smiled faintly a leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be in the hallway with Touya and Yukito."

She nodded and relaxed against the pillows, closing her eyes.

"Come on," Touya growled, grabbing my arm, pulling me from her side, into the hallway.

"Now," Yukito said once we were safely in the hallway. "What happened?"

"Sakura was missing for almost two days, as you know since I called you, and so I went to the house just after midnight to see if she'd come back or something..."

"And?" Touya growled, a vein in his forehead clearly visible. "What happened to her?"

I sighed, running a frustrated hand through my hair. "I found her upstairs in her bed…she was shivering badly and she was barely wearing anything."

"So?"

"There was a bruise on her side, her broken rib." I said softly. "But I noticed how badly her clothes were…and the way she was shivering and crying..."

"Wait." Yukito said, his hands gripped at his sides. "You aren't saying that Kent…raped her...right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. The tests came back positive…she was raped."

"Fuck…fuck no." Touya snarled, punching the wall with his fist. "Damn it!"

"Touya…" Yukito breathed.

Touya shook his head, pounding his fist on the wall again and again, resting his forehead against the wall. "It's my fault…I shouldn't have let her go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked. "Do you mean…that you knew where Sakura was all this time?"

"Of course I knew!" Touya shouted, spinning around, rage evident in his features. "But I couldn't tell you! It's my fault…I should have never let her go!"

"Where did she go?" I demanded. "We were searching for her, and you couldn't at least tell us that she was safe?"

"She was safe…or so we thought." Yukito frowned. "This is just as much my fault as Touya's…we bought her the plane ticket."

"Plane ticket?" I gaped at them. "To where? Where could she have possibly gone in less than two days? For what reason?"

Yukito looked at me. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Haven't you even wondered why your mother called off the marriage between you and Ciria?" Touya growled. "It wasn't because she thought about it, hell no!"

"You mean…Sakura was…in Hong Kong…this entire time?" I breathed.

"Yes." Yukito said softly. There was pain in his eyes…why? "She went there to fight for you Syaoran. And she won. You're free to love and marry whoever you want."

I couldn't breath, I couldn't think.

Sakura had gone to Hong Kong, stood up to my mother, risked so much…for me.

And yet I hadn't been able to do that for her…

"Sakura…" I breathed, staring back at the door, beyond it she was sleeping peacefully.

If she hadn't gone to Hong Kong…then maybe Kent wouldn't have gotten his way…she would have been safe, with the doors locked…because she had been on her way to see me when Kent had come…

"It's my fault…" I breathed. "She would have been safe if-"

"Shut it kid." Touya growled. "What's done is done, we can't change it. It was out of our control, anyway."

"But…" I said.

"There's only one thing left to do now," Yukito sighed, smirking slightly.

"What? What else can we do?" I asked, confused.

"What else?" Touya grinned, punching his fist into his hand. "Find Kent."

* * *

DIE KENT DIE!  
REVIEW! 


	17. Getting Revenge

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  
Come on you guys! WE CAN MAKE IT TO 500!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Seventeen: Getting Revenge

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of faint snoring beside me.

Confused, and somewhat weirded out, I turned to see who it was.

Syaoran.

What the hell was he doing here?

Then I remembered.

And groaned, flopping back on the bed.

Kent…had raped me. What…an ass. Then Syaoran had found me and brought me to the hospital…and then Touya and Yukito had shown up…

Uh oh.

Touya plus knowing what Kent did? Not good.

For Kent.

For me? It rocked out loud.

Hell, Touya could kill Kent and I could care less.

As long as he left me something to kick the crap out of.

I was bitter. Hell yes, I was bitter.

"Syaoran?" I said softly, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Syaoran, wake up."

He jumped faintly, lifting his head, his eyes still half shut with sleep. "Sakura? You're awake."

"As are you." I smiled. "What are you still doing here?"

And feel free to tell me if you kicked Kent's ass or not…

"I wanted to stay with you." he said softly, sitting up, running a hand through his already messy hair. "To make sure you were all right."

"Well I'm fine." I said. "So you should go home and get some proper sleep."

Syaoran shook his head. "Not until you're home."

Stop it! Ah! Stop it before I cry!

I smiled, biting my lip to keep from crying. "You really don't have to stay..."

"I wanted to ask you something." Syaoran sighed, looking at me, the morning sun glinting off his face, causing his eyes to glow charmingly.

"Go ahead." I said with a shrug.

Syaoran sighed and reached over, taking my hands gently in his. I could tell that he was trying to be extra gentle now, as if he held me too tightly, I'd break.

Though, as much as I hated not having his full touch, I was still thankful for his concern. After all…I didn't really want to be touched at the moment.

I could still feel Kent on me, in me. It was terrible…like a scar that would never go away.

I don't think I'd ever be able to forget that feeling.

All I could do, however, was move on.

After pressing charges, of course.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. "A few days ago…I got a call from my mother…just before I found you..."

I nodded, just looking at him. He looked somewhat…different to me. He looked tired, and his eyes were filled with worry, and anger.

God, did I really effect people that much? Didn't I feel like a burden…

"Yukito and Touya told me where you were." Syaoran continued, his grip on my hand tightening slightly. "Is it true?"

True? Was what true?

Oh yeah…Hong Kong.

After everything that had happened, I had almost forgot about my successful quest.

I nodded. "It is. Touya and Yukito bought me a ticket…and so I left Tuesday."

Syaoran looked up at me, something glinting in his eyes. "You did that? You went to Hong Kong…for me? For us?"

I shook my head, and his face fell. "Not for us Syaoran…for you."

"Me?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I mean, at first it was for us…I was convinced that it would be for us. But then I thought on the plane, and I decided that I would just tell Yelan what you'd told me, about not wanting to be with Ciria…and let you take it from there."

"W-Why?" Syaoran stammered. "After everything that's happened…I didn't fight enough…and yet you still did that…for me?"

I shrugged. "I still love you Syaoran…and I didn't want to see you living your life with someone that you didn't love."

The next thing I knew, Syaoran had leaned forward and caught my mouth with his in, I must say, one of the most passionate kisses he's ever given me.

And, considering how well he kissed, that was a lot to say.

But I guess he didn't want to get too into it, or he'd remembered that I was injured, because he suddenly pulled away, his hand still curving around the back of my neck, the sun still glinting in his eyes.

"I want to make it up to you." he breathed. "Everything up to you."

"You don't-" I protested, but he cut me off by pressing his finger over my lips.

"Too bad Sakura." he smiled, pulling away from me, letting go of my hands. "I'm going to make it up to you."

It? What, exactly, was it?

"What are-" I began to ask, but he, again, cut me off.

"You'll see." he smiled, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "You get some rest, I'll be back in the afternoon to take you home."

Then he turned, and rushed from the room.

"Syaoran? Syaoran get back here!" I shouted, rather annoyed. "Syaoran! What are you going to do?"

But, of course he didn't come back.

I guess I'd have to wait and see what he was up to.

Damn.

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing off  
Of assholes coming on to her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
(It happens every night she works)_

I smiled to myself, driving down the streets of Tomoeda, thoughts rushing through my mind.

I had just gotten off the phone with Eriol, and everything was set for Monday. Everything should go perfectly.

Suddenly, my phone rang, and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Syaoran?" Meilin's voice said. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home." I said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Meilin sighed. "You haven't been home since, what was it again…oh yes, Wednesday! Come home now! Ciria is freaking out!"

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never gonna work)  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

I laughed. "I bet. Just get out of the house Meilin, go and stay with Tomoyo."

"I can't! Ciria is my freaking sister, somewhat! I can't just leave-"

"Do you want to?"

Meilin sighed. "Fine. You'll find me at Tomoyo's. Don't come here though, or she will stab you, literally. She had a knife a while ago, and I locked myself in my room."

I smirked. "Don't worry, I-"

I cut myself off, however, when I saw someone walking by the side of the road.

"I'm going to call you back." I said, hanging up the phone, pulling to the side of the road.

This was going to be good.

_Here comes the next contestant_

I got, as quietly as I could, out of the car and crossed the street, trying to look as stealth as humanely possible.

At least, I was being discrete, up until I came right up behind the person, grabbed their shoulder, and spun them around.

"Yo." I said, though not in a nice way at all. "What's up?"

Kent looked rather startled to see me, like a deer in the headlights, but his face quickly changed from fearful, to confident.

"Hey Li." he said, obviously trying to suck up or something.

"I was wondering." I said calmly, trying to keep my anger under control. "Have you seen Sakura lately?"

"Still can't find her, huh?" Kent smirked.

_Is that your hand  
On my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant_

"Oh no, I found her." I growled, my grip on his shoulder tightening. "But I want to know when the last time you saw her was."

Of course, I already knew the last time Kent had seen her, but I wanted to see if he'd be stupid enough to blurt it out.

But, sadly, he wasn't.

"Not since Monday." he said. "Just before she went missing. Is she okay?"

"Not bad, considering she has a broken rib a few bruises, and was sexually assaulted." I said acidly.

Something flashed across Kent's eyes then. Something like fear.

He tore his shoulder from my grip and backed away slightly. "What are you gonna do Li? This is a public street, you'd be arrested."

"Like I care." I said darkly, advancing on him, my hands clenched tightly together in fists at my sides.

I had been training as a fighter since I was a little kid, and now, my skills would come to some use.

I lashed out before Kent even had time to think to run away, sinking my fist into the side of his face, hard.

"Whoa!" Kent, surprisingly enough, laughed when he recovered from my punch. "Someone's pissed."

"You bet I'm fucking pissed." I snarled, snatching the front of his shirt in my fist, pulling him forward so he was looking into my eyes. "What gave you the right to hurt her?"

"She deserved it." Kent snapped. "That little slut deserved it."

"Well, you deserve this." I said, my anger finally boiling over.

He was so going to die.

_And I even feel the ladies  
They'll go about twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never gonna work)  
And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

My next punch sent him reeling into the brick wall that lined the right side of the sidewalk, and I was satisfied to hear his head hit the wall, hard. I was even more satisfied when he turned to face me, blood running down the side of his face.

"I'll sue you for this!" Kent growled as I came at him again.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you do." I hissed, punching him, hard, in the gut. "This is worth what you did to Sakura. I won't let you get away with it!"

"You can't," Kent said heavily, blood dripping from his mouth. "Turn back time…Li."

"But I can make up for it." I retorted, my fist colliding with the side of his head.

_Here comes the next contestant_

Kent hit the ground with the force of my punch, but even though he was down, I didn't stop.

Sakura had pleaded, and he didn't stop. So why should I show him mercy?

I kicked him, then. Again and again in the gut and ribs, my anger was a part of me now, taking over me.

For all I knew, I wouldn't stop until Kent was dead.

He'd hurt the person I loved. He'd taken a part of her away that she could never have back.

Sakura would have to live with that memory for the rest of her life, all because of him.

And I would make him pay.

_Is that your hand  
On my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant_

Just as I was about to kick him yet again, this time in the face, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg.

With a startled gasped I fell backwards onto the pavement, only to see the leg of my jeans slowly soaking through with blood.

When I looked back at Kent, I saw that he had a small, but sharp, pocket knife in his hand.

I'd almost forgotten, Kent had come from LA. I should have known he'd have had something on him.

"Not so hot now Li?" Kent smirked, sitting up, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "What are you gonna do?"

"Like I care." I hissed, diving at him.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait till they get what they deserve  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

It hurt my leg, but whatever, I would get revenge for Sakura.

I tackled Kent to the ground, trying to fight the knife from his hand, but he was a lot stronger than I had expected, especially after the beating I'd given him, and quickly gained control of his weapon, slicing it across my upper arm.

I gasped and fell backwards, kicking him, hard, in the stomach as I fell.

The next thing I knew, Kent was on top of me, trying to plunge the knife into my throat, but I held his hands back, preventing him from doing so.

"Oh, so you're trying to kill me now?" I snarled. "Not smart Kent, not smart."

"Oh you're just jealous that I got to her first." Kent smirked.

"Think again." I hissed. "You were late."

The next thing I knew, Kent was kicked, literally, off of me, and hit the stone wall, hard, knocking him unconscious.

_Here comes the next contestant_

"T-Touya?" I gasped, sitting up, wide-eyed, staring at Sakura's elder brother, who was standing with Yukito in front of me.

"Whoa, nice Syaoran." Yukito smirked down at the unconscious Kent, slumped over on the ground. "You did a good job!"

"I would have done better if you hadn't shown up." I said, getting to my feet, the slice across my leg made it difficult.

"And you would have been stabbed if we hadn't shown up." Touya snapped. "You're already bleeding."

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"He cut your leg and arm, I suggest you go to the hospital." Yukito frowned

"I'm just sorry that you beat us to him." Touya glared down at the blonde-haired teen. "Damn. I've never seen you go at someone like that..."

"I had a good reason to." I smirked.

Yukito grinned. "Well good on ya Syaoran. But you should get to the hospital and get those wounds checked out. I'll take you."

"Thanks." I said. "But what about Kent?"

"I'll take care of him." Touya grinned.

"Touya, no killing." Yukito warned the dark-haired twenty-two-year-old.

"I'm not gonna kill him!" Touya snickered. "I'll take him to the police station, where real justice will be served."

"I like my kind of justice." I smirked.

"Me too, but I think Kent's had enough." Yukito laughed. "We'll see you later Touya."

"Uh huh." Touya said, lifting Kent off the ground, not very gently. "Damn he's heavy..."

Yukito helped me out to his car, since my leg was bleeding rather badly and hurt like hell, and helped me inside. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yukito smiled, hoping in the driver's seat. "So, I'm guessing someone else will have to take Sakura home huh?"

"That would be a good thing…seeing as I can't drive with my leg like this." I sighed.

"I'll get Eriol to do it." Yukito said.

"Thanks again…for helping me out there." I said sheepishly. "Touya was right, I probably would have gotten stabbed."

Yukito smirked. "No problem Syaoran. After all, we plan on keeping you around for a while."

_Is that your hand  
On my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)  
There goes the next contestant

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
I do not own the song "Next Contestant" by Nickelback (though, God, I wish I did) but it's an AMAZING song from their new CD (actually, the WHOLE CD is amazing!) I was listening to it and thought that this would be a nice little background song for Syaoran's freak out._


	18. Lockdown

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  
News on Prequel...  
So far guys...there may not be one. I know I said there would, but I am very busy at the moment and ideas for prequels are low...so you may just have to stand with just this story!  
Please don't flame me for this! It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'd rathe rnot have flames...  
SWEET SIXTEEN!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Eighteen: Lockdown

I sighed, getting out of Eriol's SUV, somewhat nervous.

Hey, you'd be nervous if you were about to go back into the house that you were raped in, thank you.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay Sakura?" Eriol asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the door. "You can always stay with me, if you want-"

"No, it's okay." I said. "Touya's home and dad will be back tomorrow. We should be fine."

"I'm not talking about Touya, I'm talking about you." Eriol said softly. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine thanks."

"Good." Eriol smiled. "If you want, I could stay-"

"I'm fine Eriol, really." I smirked. "Touya is there. He is my guardian, don't worry about me. Besides, Kent should be making friends in jail right about now."

Eriol snickered. "Let's hope so"."

It had only been an hour ago when Eriol had come into my hotel room, grinning from ear to ear, saying that Syaoran had kicked the shit out of Kent, and Touya had taken him to the police.

This, had made my day.

At least, until I'd heard what had happened to Syaoran.

**_Flashback  
_**"What?" I gaped at Eriol, my eyes wide, my mouth open. "What happened to Syaoran?"

"Kent tried to stab him." Eriol said. "He cut his leg and shoulder, but otherwise Xiao-Lang is fine, you don't have to worry about him."

"Where is he?" I demanded to know.

Where was my baby? If he died of massive blood loss or something, Kent is so going to wish he was someone's bitch in prison.

"He's in recovery right now," Eriol said. "They just bandaged him up-hey! Sakura!"

I didn't answer him. I was up and out of my bed faster than you can say paranormal activity, and out of the room.

All clad in my hospital pajamas and everything.

Yes, these ones had backs to them, they weren't the kind that flashed everyone if you sat up.

"Sakura!" Eriol's voice echoed through the hallways. "Sakura wait up!"

"No way!" I shouted back. "Where is he?"

I found recovery, however, in no time flat, and burst through the doors, probably scaring the shit out of everyone in there.

Including Syaoran, who was sitting on a bed, looking very unhappy.

Well, at least he wasn't gorked out on drugs like the guy next to him.

"Syaoran!" I gasped, seeing the bandages wrapped around his arm and leg. I rushed, as fast as I possibly could, up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What happened?"

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran gaped at me, holding me at arms length. "What are you doing out of bed? You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine!" I growled. "But what about you? Kent stabbed you!"

"Tried to." Syaoran said. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"I'll kick his ass!" I shouted. "That stupid surfer-boy wannabe! I'll kick his ass so-"

"Sakura, it's okay, really, I'm fine." Syaoran said. "Besides, he should be in jail by now."

"I'll go to the jail and kick his ass, then watch as all the other guys in jail kick his ass!" I growled. "And then give him to a whole bunch of gay guys and see-"

I was silenced, however, when Syaoran smirked and pulled me forward, pressing his lips over mine.

God how I missed his lips.

I sighed, pulling away. "Sorry…I got carried away..."

"You should have seen what Syaoran did to Kent." Eriol snickered, walking up behind us. "Or, at least, from what Yukito told me, he did a good job."

Syaoran smirked wickedly. "I had fun."

"Hope so." I frowned. "Otherwise the cut wouldn't be worth it."

"Anything is worth you." Syaoran smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap, planting his lips satisfyingly on top of mine.

Yay! Ciria ain't got nothing on me!  
**_End Flashback_**

Eriol and I walked through the front door to my house, only to be greeted by very, very loud shouting.

"Daddy's home." I groaned. "He's not supposed to get here until tomorrow!"

"Do you want me to stay?" Eriol asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good here thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Of course." Eriol smiled, giving me a light hug. "If you need anything just call, I'm here for you."

"Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break you're fall." I sang mockingly.

Eriol rolled his eyes and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "See you later Sakura. I'll get Tomoyo to call you."

"Bye." I smiled, closing the door behind him.

No sooner had I done this, did my dad come storming out of no where, Touya in tow, a very scary look on his face.

"Sakura!" he gasped, rushing up to me and giving me a tight hug. "You're all right!"

"Dad? My, uh, ribs." I managed to choke out, he was holding me that tightly.

"Oh!" he said sheepishly, letting me go. "Sorry!"

"No problem." I sighed.

"What happened?" he asked, looking rather exhausted. "The hospital called me and told me you had a broken rib! What happened?"

"An accident." I said tonelessly. Did he really need to know this now? I really didn't feel like talking about it…ever.

"Sakura, you tell me what happened now!" my dad growled. "Or-"

"She was attacked, okay?" Touya snapped, standing behind my dad.

My dad gasped and turned to face my older brother.

Damn it! Touya hadn't told him yet? Then what was my dad yelling at him about?

"Who?" my dad asked.

"Just a guy." I said quickly, before Touya could answer. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine, and he's in jail, so it's all okay."

"Speaking of which." Touya sighed. "You're going to have to go to court and testify."

I gaped at him. What? I did so not want to see Kent ever again, and now I had to go and tell a room full of people what he did, while he was sitting right in front of me?

"Can't I just hand in a written statement?" I asked innocently.

"It'll better if you do it face-to-face." Touya said, walking over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders lightly. "That way, he'll know who he's dealing with."

"Sakura, you have to go to court because he attacked you?" my dad gaped at me. "That seems a little extreme..."

"He didn't just beat her." Touya sighed, lowering his head.

I couldn't help but notice how his hands tightened on my shoulders, or the way his shoulders shook.

Oh…my…God.

Was Touya, my brother, crying?

"Dad…could you leave us alone for a few minuets?" I asked, turning to my dad.

"But-"

"Please?"

He sighed and nodded, turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Touya?" I said softly, leaning forward so I could look into his face.

He noticed this, and turned away.

But I did so not miss the tears in his eyes.

"Touya…are you…crying?" I asked softly. "Because it's one thing that Syaoran cried, but you…that's a different story."

"So what if I am?" Touya growled, turning on me. "It's my fault this happened Sakura!"

Then he pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

No! Don't do it! I'm going to start crying now!

And sure enough, a few moments later, I had broken into tears…again.

Damn crying sucked.

"I should never have let you go." Touya whispered, his breathing uneven, his grip on me was possessive. "I should have made you stay with Tomoyo or Eriol…then Kent wouldn't have-"

"It's okay Touya." I said softly, and as steadily as I could. "It wasn't your fault. He would have found another way, believe me."

"But he…he took..."

"No, he didn't." I sighed. "Don't worry about that."

Touya gasped and pulled away from me, his eyes wide in shock.

Oh shit…had I said too much?

Judging by the look on his face? I was going to say yes.

"You…" he breathed. "Don't tell me…Syaoran."

"Uh…yes." I said nervously. I did so not like the evil look in Touya's eye.

"How dare he!" Touya shouted. "How dare he touch my sister! You guys aren't even-"

"Shut up Touya!" I hissed, slapping my hand over his mouth.

God, it was good to have the old Touya back.

Suddenly, my cell phone at my hip began to ring.

"Calm yourself Touya," I commanded, picking up my cell. "Hello?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice shrieked. "How are you doing? Are you home? Are you-"

"Whoa, slow down Tomoyo." I smiled. "I'm good, okay? I am home. Where are you?"

"Just at the school." Tomoyo sighed. "Being on the Dance Committee sucks. My best friend was, well, attacked, and they still make me come and help out!"

"Wait, there's a dance?" I asked. Why hadn't I heard of this?

Probably because I was in Hong Kong when the announcement was made…maybe.

Either that, or I was too caught up in the drama to notice all the posters around the school…

"Yeah, it's on Monday." Tomoyo said, excitement in her voice. "Would you feel up to going to it?"

Hanging around a bunch of people dancing very close together? Uh, no. I had just been raped, I don't think I wanted to be that close to people just yet.

"Um, I'm not sure Tomoyo." I sighed. "It might be a little too soon."

"Oh come on Sakura!" Tomoyo said, suddenly her voice rising a few nervous octaves. "You have to! It'll be good for you! You'll love it, I promise."

"Why will I love it?"

"Insider."

I gaped at my cell phone. "Tomoyo! Are you hiding something from me?"

"Just show up Monday, and you'll get what I mean!" Tomoyo giggled.

Then, she hung up.

Ouch.

"A dance?" my dad said, popping out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me and Touya, who was still fuming over the new information I had given him.

"Uh, yeah…Monday." I said. "I guess I'm going."

"Oh no you're not!" my dad growled.

"What?" Touya gasped. "She has to!"

"Do you know what the insider is, too?" I gaped at him.

"Of course I do." Touya grinned. "And I'm going to bug you about it until Monday, when I go to the dance and kick the shit out of Syaoran."

"Why is he going to kick the shit out of Syaoran?" my dad asked.

"No reason!" I quickly snapped. "But why can't I go?"

"You were just attacked. Neither you, or Touya, are going anywhere without me for a long, long time."

"What?" both Touya and I shouted.

"Dad that's unfair!" Touya groaned. "I can take care of myself!"

"What if the person who attacked Sakura comes after you?"

"He's half my size!"

"You know who it is?" my dad gasped.

"Duh!" Touya growled. "I brought him to the police station!"

My dad sighed and slumped against the wall. "I am never going out of town again…Fine, Touya can leave the house alone, but not you Sakura."

"But dad! That's totally unfair!" I protested, wincing slightly. Yelling hurt my side…

"See?" my dad said, pointing at me. "You can't even raise your voice without your side hurting! There's no way you're going out where someone could bump into you!"

"Dad! I have to go! Touya even said I do!" I cried.

"I'll take her dad." Touya said. "You know I can watch over her."

"No way in hell." my dad snapped. "Sakura you are not leaving this house alone until your side is fully healed, and that boy is in jail."

"But-"

"No buts! I have decided!" he growled, turning and walking away into the kitchen.

Damn it! What was I supposed to do now?

"We have to get you to that dance…" Touya frowned.

"Why?"

"Insider, as Tomoyo said." Touya said. "Though maybe you should stay home…I don't want you near that kid..."

"I'm seventeen!" I growled. "I can do what I want Touya!"

"Not while I'm still here." Touya smirked, turning and walking away.

I frowned, standing in the entrance of the house alone, my arms folded across my chest.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

I quickly picked up my cell phone.

"Hello? Meilin?"

"Sakura! Omigod how are you?" Meilin's frantic voice shouted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I laughed. "But listen, I need a little rescue mission for Monday."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it!  
Coming up.  
-Ciria's confession/Sakura's revenge -Syaoran's all-powerful plan!  
-And, of course, much more!  
REVIEW! 


	19. Count On Me

_Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for your patience!  
TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Nineteen: Count On Me

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo grinned, sitting in the front seat of Eriol's SUV.

God, this reminded me of the good old days of when I snuck out my bedroom window to go out with Tomoyo and Eriol.

Though this time I hadn't been able to climb out of my window, due to my side, and had to go out the front door very quietly.

"Thanks for picking me up." I smiled.

"No problem." Meilin grinned, sitting in the back seat beside me. "It's good that you came."

I nodded, turning to the far backseat, where Syaoran was, as usual, spread out on the backseat, his hands behind his head, looking rather relaxed.

But I noticed something different about the way he lay there.

His foot was tapping.

Yes, tapping.

Nervously.

"What's up Syaoran?" I asked.

His amber eyes opened and turned to me. "Nothing, why?"

"You're foot looks like it's having a seizure." I said wittily.

Syaoran's cheeks flared and he sat up straight, placing both his feet on the car floor. "So, how are you feeling?"

Way to change the subject, dude.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that." I groaned.

Meilin smirked. "Get used to it girlie."

I rolled my eyes as Eriol sped down the dark street.

I was so glad this dance wasn't a formal, because I was not in the mood to dress up. Oh no, that night I had gone rather casual, light jeans and a pale pink zip-up sweater with a white tank-top underneath.

Thank God everyone else had gone casual, too.

We pulled into the school parking lot in no time flat, and everyone hopped out of the car.

"Sakura, hold up." Syaoran said as he got out of the SUV.

I stopped, Meilin and the others walking ahead of me, into the school, and waited for him. "Yeah?"

Syaoran smiled faintly, standing in front of me, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Are you sure you're all right?"

I frowned at him. "Yes, I'm sure Syaoran. You don't have to worry about me."

He nodded slightly, lowering his head. "But-"

"Shut it." I snapped. "It's not your fault. I'm tired of people blaming themselves! It's Kent's fault, all his fault! None of it has anything to do with you!"

"Doesn't it?" Syaoran asked, looking up at me.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him and tight hug. Hell, he needed it. From talking to Meilin, I'd found out that Syaoran hadn't slept since I'd gone to Hong Kong.

"Don't worry about me Syaoran." I breathed into his shoulder. "I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Syaoran said, sounding rather surprised. "Why me?"

"You haven't slept." I said softly. "And don't tell me you have, Meilin told me you haven't. I don't want you to worry about me Syaoran."

He smiled faintly down at me. "It's my job to worry about you."

Then he leaned forward and kissed me gently, lovingly, on the lips.

I had to admit that when he kissed me, a sick feeling kind of rose in my stomach. I still couldn't get that night out of my head…

When would I be able to forget, and move on with my life?

Syaoran must have realized what I was thinking, because his grip on my waist only tightened as he pulled away. "I'm always here for you Sakura. You know that, right?"

I nodded faintly. "I do."

"Are you two coming?" Meilin shouted from the school entrance.

"Yeah." Syaoran smiled, turning back to me. "Listen, I have some things to take care of. I'll see you in a few minuets, okay?"

A few minuets? What things?

"Uh, sure." I said with a nod, watching as he turned and ran towards the back of the school, Eriol following after him.

What…the hell?

I was about to walk into the school after Meilin and Tomoyo, when a familiar blonde figure caught my attention.

I wonder if Yelan had talked to Ciria yet…

From the look on the girl's face as she stormed up to me, I was guessing so.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo shouted, her voice wracked with worry, from the school entrance.

"Be right there." I smirked, folding my arms across my chest as Ciria approached me, getting right up in my face.

"What did you do you little bitch?" she hissed, her eyes bloodshot with dark bags underneath them.

"Nothing much." I smirked. "Why?"

"You know very well why!" Ciria shrieked. "Yelan called me, she called Syaoran, the wedding is off! I want to know what you did!"

"I just had a little chat with Yelan." I shrugged. "Nothing more. It was Yelan's choice. Maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Who cares?" Ciria snarled. "You ruined my future you little whore!"

"I'm sure you can find another guy to suck off of." I smirked. "But not Syaoran, he's mine."

"Oh, so you're with him now?" Ciria snapped. "You really did deserve what you got."

I gaped at her. "What I got?"

"You know what I mean, Kinomoto." Ciria hissed. "You know all to-"

She was cut off, however, when I slapped her, hard, across the face.

"You-You bitch!" Ciria gasped, clutching her hand to her now pink cheek. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" I growled, anger pulsing through me. Why hadn't I seen this before? Why hadn't I made the connection? "How dare you Ciria!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You told him!" I shrieked at her, a lump swelling in my throat. "You told Kent I was alone!"

Ciria smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Now that's not true Sakura, you know that. How was I supposed to know you were alone?"

"Because Syaoran told you." I snarled. "He told me he went home a few times when I was gone. Either that, or you were eavesdropping. Whatever the case, you knew that I was alone!"

Ciria laughed, really, she just laughed. "Of course I knew. God, it's not that hard, I was surprised Syaoran didn't figure it out sooner."

Oh, I hit the target. She was so going to get it…as soon as she stopped monologing.

"Syaoran did come home." Ciria growled. "Right after I got the call that the wedding was off. He was upset, but not over me, over you. I heard him talking on his cell with one of your little friends, wondering where you were. So then I knew, you had been the one to stop the wedding…but how? You could only do that by going to Hong Kong yourself, since it's impossible to get Yelan on the phone."

"So you told Kent?" I said acidly. "You told him to come and-"

"I remembered him from the club." Ciria said, cutting me off. "And I wanted revenge on you, and I figured he wanted revenge on Syaoran, so why not get two birds with one stone? I told Kent that you would, most likely, return home within a day or so. Its not my fault he got horny."

I glared at her, just glared. What a bitch! Now I knew, Ciria was not one to be messed with.

But then again, neither was I.

So I did the only thing I could, at the moment.

I lashed out and punched her, hard, in the nose.

I will gladly admit that I was very, very happy when I heard the snapping as her nose broke.

"Go to hell Ciria." I snarled, standing over her as she lay on the pavement, clutching at her bloody and broken nose. "But before that, I'll see you in court, along with Kent."

Then I turned, and walked over to Meilin and Tomoyo, who were gaping, mouths wide, at the damage I'd done.

"Nice Sakura, nice." Meilin giggled, walking with me into the school, not even looking over her shoulder at her step-sister shrieking on the ground.

I couldn't help but laugh as we walked down the hallways and into the gym, which was beautifully decorated with pink and white balloons and streamers, the lights dimmed to make the place glow.

"I've never seen you hit a person before Sakura." Tomoyo sighed. "But it was cool."

"Glad you liked it." I grinned. "I know I did."

"Feel better now?" Meilin asked.

"Oh no, but it'll do for now." I smirked.

I swear, someone must have let out the word that I was either missing, or raped, because the second I stepped into the gym, there was about seven people rushing up to me asking all these totally annoying questions.

"Where were you Sakura?" Zachary demanded, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, rather harshly, to sink in how pissed he was.

"In Hong Kong." I said, refusing to answer anything other than that.

Like I wanted everyone to know…

"Want something to drink Sakura?" Tomoyo asked from my side.

"No thanks, I'm good." I smiled, my gaze falling on the stage, which was set up for a band…but there was no band. Come to think of it, there was no music even playing. "Hey, where's all the music?"

"You'll see." Meilin grinned.

I'll see? Why did everyone intend on saying that to me? That was so freaking annoying!

"Okay you guys, what's going on?" I growled, resting my hands on my hips. "You're all acting weird!"

"No we're not!" Tomoyo smiled. "Just wait Sakura, just wait."

It turns out that I didn't have to wait long, for a few seconds later, and after a few words of how stoked Meilin was that I'd punched her step-sister, the lights went out…and then came back on, all aiming at the stage.

And guess who was on stage?

Yeah, Syaoran. With a microphone in his hands.

"What's he doing?" I breathed, my eyes glued on the hot Chinese boy standing on stage, which had caught the attention of every female, and even some males, in the gym. I snatched up Tomoyo's arm. "What's he doing? Tomoyo!"

"This is your surprise." Tomoyo grinned, she and Meilin grabbing my arms, pulling me towards the stage.

Oh God…don't tell me…Syaoran was going to sing?

Could he even sing?

"Everyone having fun tonight?" Syaoran smiled into the microphone, getting a loud bunch of cheers from the crowd.

I turned and glared at a grade nine who dared to scream "I love you Syaoran!" she had better watch out, or she'd end up like Ciria.

"I'm going to sing, obviously." Syaoran smirked. "For a very special someone in the crowd."

"Is it me?" that god damn grade nine shrieked.

She was so going to die!

"Sakura," Syaoran said, his tone totally sexy. "This one's for you."

"Oh shit…" I gasped.

He was going to make a fool of himself…for me?

Awe how sweet!

Eriol, who was on the lead guitar, suddenly began to strum somewhat of a more rock type song.

Oh God.

"What's he doing? Can he sing? Tomoyo! Meilin what's going on here?" I shrieked.

Too late, he'd started singing.

"I know that life ain't always good to you," he sang. Surprisingly enough his voice was good, really good. Like, as good as the actual singer of the song by Default. "I've seen exactly what it's put you through. Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you, you got to thinking there was no way out, you started sinking and it pulled you down."

I was in shock. Mortal, total, shock.

I spun to my side, grabbing Meilin's arm. "Why didn't you tell me he could sing? Why!"

"I thought you knew!" Meilin giggled. "He was in a band with some friends when he was younger, they did really well with themselves, actually..."

Holy shit. He was so going to die! Why had I not heard of this so-called band of his?

"It may be tough, you've got to get back up because you know that life ain't over yet," he continued to sing, the crowd literally screaming. "I'm here for you so don't forget, you can, count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on."

I was melting. Holy crap!

"Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on, well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done," he sang, totally into the song. "And every time you fall apart, well you can hide here in my arms, and you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone."

I was crying. Literally. Just standing there among all these dancing teenagers, hugging onto Meilin's arm, crying my eyes out.

Syaoran's song, though it really belonged to Default, was beautiful. And he was singing it for me.

"I wonder why nobody's waiting on you, I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times, I'd love to be the light that finds you. I see a silver lining on your cloud, I'll pick you up whenever you fall down, just take my hand and I will help you stand because you know that life ain't over yet, I'm here for you so don't forget; you can, count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on."

I was going to bloody kill him once he got off stage. Then I would bring him back to life, and kiss him until he died again!

"Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on, well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done. And every time you fall apart, you can hide here in my arms, cause you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is, gone so you can live today, seems so long to yesterday, keep on counting on me," he sang, his voice rising and rising with the music, until he let out the last few powerful words. "to carry you till you carry on…carry on."

Of course, during this part, that annoying little grade nine girl was shrieking her head off screaming these rather inappropriate things at my guy.

Yes, my guy bitch, _my_.

"You know that life ain't over yet, I'm here for you so don't forget, you can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on. Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on, well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done. And anytime you fall apart, you can hide here in my arms, and you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone. Remember life ain't over yet, I'm here for you so don't forget that you can, count on me, to hold you till that feeling is gone. Remember life ain't over yet, I'm here for you so don't forget that you can, count on me, cause I will hold you till that feeling is gone."

And the crowds go wild!

"Thank you." Syaoran smiled into the microphone. Though he wasn't looking at the crowds, he was looking at me…me and my tear-stained cheeks. "Sakura."

I let go of Meilin's arm then and ran, literally, on stage, literally jumping on Syaoran and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Hey, you would have done it too. That song was beautiful, and it made me cry, so he deserved a hug.

Among other things…

"Thank you Syaoran." I cried into his shoulder as the crowds still continued to cheer. "Thank you!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "I love you Sakura. I'm sorry, so sorry, that I haven't been there."

I didn't answer, I couldn't, I was crying too hard.

Even though the past few days had been a total hell for everyone, Syaoran had found a way to take it all away, even for a few moments.

And I would be forever grateful.

"I love you too." I smiled, bringing my lips to his.

And you know what? This time, when our lips met, I didn't get a sick feeling in my stomach as I had before.

Oh no, I felt that furthest thing from sick.

It's hard to describe, really.

So we stood there, on stage, making out, the crowds still cheering, and the teachers screaming at us to stop it.

But we didn't care, for as far as we knew, we were the only people in the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I LOVE that song, "Count On Me" by Default! It's amazing!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
TWO CHAPTER'S LEFT! 


	20. Testify

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!  
Especially that huge frikin long-ass one! OMG I was like "WHOA!" ANYHOO...  
ONE CHAPTER LEFT!  
REVIEW!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Twenty: Testify

"I still can't believe you did that, Syaoran." I said softly, walking with Syaoran, later that night, down the streets of Tomoeda, back to my house.

"I've been planning it for a while." Syaoran smirked. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?" I turned, gaping at him. "Syaoran it was amazing! I didn't even know you could sing!"

He laughed. "It's not something I talk about."

"Obviously." I smirked, linking my arm with his, resting my head against his shoulder. "Thank you, really."

"You're welcome." Syaoran said, kissing the top of my head. "I wonder what Touya will do when he finds out you were gone."

"More like my dad." I snickered. "He was the one who grounded me. Besides, Touya knew all about this...though I'm surprised he didn't follow me..."

"Oh yeah…" Syaoran said, swallowing, hard. "I'm surprised he even allowed me to do it. He probably thinks I owe him now."

"No doubt, that's probably exactly what he's thinking." I sighed. We walked for a while longer under the moonlight, our breaths coming out in short puffs in front of us. It felt good, more than good, it felt great, to be back with Syaoran.

Wait…were we back together?

Hmm, that's an awkward question…isn't it?

"Um, Syaoran?" I said softly, hoping that he didn't think I was a complete idiot.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Are we," I said slowly, totally embarrassed. "Together, again? I'm not sure, because really I-"

I was cut off, however, when he started laughing.

Oh great, he thought this was funny.

It is so not funny!

"Sakura, you sure are something." he said through laughs"

"Oh, well, glad you think that." I said grumpily, glaring at him. "Thanks so much."

He sighed and let go of my arm, resting his hands on my shoulders.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Okay…good enough answer for me.

"Yes." he said softly. "If you still want to be."

"Well duh." I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

**_One Week Later…_**

I was so nervous. Not just nervous, I was terrified.

"You can do this Sakura," Tomoyo said comfortingly, gripping her hand tightly over mine. "We're all here for you."

All of them…Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Syaoran, Yukito, Touya and my dad…they were all there.

But…did I want them to be?

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Tomoyo's neck, burying my face in her shoulder.

I wasn't crying, I really didn't want to cry at the moment, but I thought that maybe, if I hid from what I had to do, it would just go away.

Today was the day that I would, hopefully, send Kent and Ciria to jail.

Tomoyo and I were standing in front of the courtroom doors, just holding each other, waiting to be called in.

I had strictly requested that Tomoyo wait outside with me. For I could only tell her what I had on my mind. If I told Meilin, Syaoran would find out…and if I told Eriol, Syaoran would find out.

And like hell I would tell Touya or Yukito, it would just be too embarrassing.

"I'm scared Tomoyo," I breathed, pulling away from her, fingering the hem of the pale pink skirt she'd made me.

Tomoyo had, I knew, spent hours on that skirt for me. It fell to my knees in elegant pink silk waves, finely embroidered at the bottom with tiny white flowers. All of that couples with white flip flops and a white V-neck long sleeved t-shirt.

"I know your scared Sakura," Tomoyo smiled, resting her hands on my shoulders, tears glossing her beautiful eyes. "But we're here for you, remember that."

"I know. But…" I sighed. "That's not what I'm scared of."

She looked at me curiously, cocking her head to one side. "Then what are you afraid of Sakura?"

I turned away from her, wrapping my arms around myself. "What if…what if..."

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said gently, walking around me so she could look into my face. "What's wrong?"

I felt a lump rise in my throat. "What if I'm pregnant?"

There, I'd said it. That wasn't so hard…

Tomoyo gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth. "Are you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know yet. I won't know until next week. I've been to scared to go to the doctors. And when they took the tests the first time, it was still too soon to tell..."

"What would you do?" Tomoyo asked. "If you were, I mean?"

I shrugged. "Definitely not keep it."

"You mean!"

"No!" I gasped, staring at her. "I'd never kill it! Never! No, I wouldn't be able to keep it though!"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, reaching out and grabbing both my hands. "Don't worry about it Sakura. Whatever happens…everything will turn out okay."

"Sakura Kinomoto?" a man said, appearing at the door. "You can come in now."

I turned to him and nodded, waiting until he left before I turned back to Tomoyo.

"Thank you Tomoyo." I smiled. "For everything."

She winked at me. "What are friends for?"

I smiled and we both turned, walking towards the courtroom.

"Ready for this?" Tomoyo asked as we stood before the large wooden door, waiting to go in.

I sighed, my nails probably digging into her hand. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."

"Just do your best." she smiled as the doors opened, revealing the room full of people. "I know you, and you can do this. After everything that's happened Sakura, there's nothing you can't do."

"Thank you." I said softly as we walked into the room.

As I neared the little door that would take me past the audience, into where the lawyers and judge were, my stomach began to churn and flip, and my palms became uncomfortably sweaty.

"Go for it." Tomoyo whispered.

And let go of my hand.

I wanted to scream as I walked past the small doors and up to the stand beside the judge. I wanted to cry…

I wanted my mom.

_You can do this Sakura_, I thought as I took the vow to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. _Just don't look at him_.

Instead of looking at Kent, who was sitting somewhere to my left, I looked straight ahead.

Into Syaoran's eyes.

He was sitting in the front row in between Tomoyo and Meilin, looking completely handsome in his dark navy dress shirt and black tie. He looked so business like and gentlemanly…except for his rock star hair.

I was glad that he kept the hair.

"So, Sakura," my lawyer said, stepping up to me, giving me a faint smile.

I really liked Mr. Jeon. I mean, he was so down to earth, and he didn't make me sit through any of the trial. He'd said that all I needed to do was testify, then I could, if I wanted, leave.

But once I was done saying my part, I knew, I would stay.

I wanted to see what happened to Kent.

And Ciria, who was sitting in the crowd behind Kent, her wrists cuffed, a dirty scowl on her face…along with a bandage that covered her nose.

I was still beaming over my amazing punch.

"Would you like to tell us what happened that night?" Mr. Jeon asked.

Uh, no, thanks.

But as much as I didn't want to…I knew I had to.

I sighed, gripping my hands tightly together in my lap, my eyes leaving Syaoran's.

I didn't want to see the look in his eyes when I said this.

"I had just gotten back from my flight back from Hong Kong," I began, my voice unusually steady. "And I'd gotten a bunch of calls from my friends…because they didn't know where I had been over the past two days. So, even though it was late, I decided to go and see them, to-to let them know I was all right."

"And what happened then?" Mr. Jeon asked, his hands calmly in his pockets, nodding at everything I said.

"Kent was there." I managed to croak. "At my front door,"

Then, I made the mistake of turning, and looking right at him.

Kent. The boy who had entered my home, and assaulted me.

I looked at him.

He had a bandage on the side of his head, and a very black eye. His arm was in a sling, though not a cast, so it was just a sprain.

Otherwise, he looked pretty normal.

I had to choke back a sob as he looked at me with his cold blue eyes.

And winked.

I felt a terrible feeling settle over me then, choking me.

He had winked at me. He had looked at me.

How dare he.

After all that he'd done, he still had the gall to do something as insulting as wink at me.

But I wasn't going to be the pitiful victim that I had been that night, oh no, I would show him who I was.

"He wouldn't leave." I said calmly, steadily, never taking my eyes from him. And he never took his eyes from me, either. He just sat there, and smirked.

We'll see who would be smirking.

"When I tried to walk away," I continued, still looking at him. "He grabbed my arm. When I tired to pull away, he hit me and I fell back into the house."

I could see it in Kent's face, plain and simple…he was scared now, because I wasn't going to break down and cry, I was actually going to testify against him.

And then, he would be screwed.

"He kissed me," I said, my emerald gaze burning. "And was on top of me. He said that no one would hear me scream. So I kicked him and managed to get away for a while. I ran to the back door, but he grabbed me and threw me against the wall."

I had to stop then, to take a breath. A shaky breath, but it was a breath.

Kent wasn't looking at me anymore, he was glaring ahead of him. But I could tell he was listening, and he could still feel my eyes.

So I kept looking at him.

"I had hit the wall hard enough that it broke one of my ribs," I said. "And partially knocked me out. I was really out of it and couldn't think properly when he picked me up and carried me upstairs. And raped me."

Mr. Jeon, noticing that I was finished, gave me a nod and a smile. "Thank you Sakura. Did you tell Mr. Anderson to stop?"

"Yes." I said. "I told him to stop. He told me not to be weak."

Mr. Jeon nodded. "Thank you Sakura. That is all the questions I have for the witness."

"Does the defense have any questions?" the judge asked.

Kent's lawyer, Mrs. Jackie, nodded and stood, walking towards me, her arms folded across her chest.

"Now, Ms. Kinomoto," she said, frowning up at me. "You say that my client raped you?"

I nodded. "He did."

"And yet you said yourself that, when he threw you against the wall, you were out of it and found it hard to rationalize, no?"

Whoa, she was good. Supposedly Kent's parents had flown her in all the was from Los Angeles. I nodded. "I was unable to rationalize, for a while. But I came to once he brought me to my room. So I was able to tell him to stop, but he didn't."

She nodded. "How was your relationship with my client before this?"

"Good," I admitted with a shrug. "I considered us friends."

"And you went out with him once, am I right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, once. To Riley's. But never again after that."

"Your honor," Mrs. Jackie said, turning to the judge. "My client was intoxicated while performing this crime. He was drunk, and didn't know what he was doing."

"He knew." I said, somewhat snappishly.

Mrs. Jackie turned to me. "And how would you know this?"

"Because," I said, turning to Touya with a forgiving look. "A few nights before, my brother and his friend were drunk, much more than Kent was, and they were unable to control themselves very well, but they were still able to think and make decisions."

Somewhat…

My dad was so going to kill Touya, I could tell by the look on his face. And Touya was going to kill me, I could tell by the look on his face.

"Kent knew what he was doing the whole time," I said. "A person who is drunk, or at least drunk enough not to know what they're doing anyway, would in no way be able to pick a person up and throw them against the wall with such force."

"Possibly, he could have blacked out." Mrs. Jackie suggested. "People when they are drunk can become very violent."

"I know that," I said. "But everything he said sounded sincere, and nothing was slurred."

Mrs. Jackie frowned at me. "No further questions, your honor."

She so lost that one.

"You may step down now, Ms. Kinomoto." the judge said, nodding at me.

I nodded and got down from the stand, finally turning to look at Syaoran.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes and face were clouded with so many emotions, it was impossible to tell anything.

But regardless, he smiled at me.

I smiled back and took a seat beside Mr. Jeon, who patted my shoulder. "Good job Sakura."

"Thanks." I smiled, turning to look back at the judge.

"The jury will now go and make their decision. There will be a fifteen-minuet break." the judge said, slamming his gavel on this desk.

I sighed and stood up, turning to my friends and family.

"Well done Sakura," Yukito smiled from the other side of the fence thingy.

"Thanks." I sighed, turning to Syaoran. "You okay?"

He nodded and jumped over the fence.

Not a smart move, not a smart move at all, considering the judge hadn't left yet, and had turned to glare at him.

But none the less, it was cute.

He instantly wrapped his arms tightly around me. My side was almost fully healed, so he could hug me as tightly as he wanted. "I'm sorry," he breathed into my hair.

"Don't be." I said, hugging him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

Don't cry Sakura, don't cry.

He sighed and pulled away, holding me at arms length. "You did great Sakura. Really great."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

It was then that the judge returned to give the final ruling.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, Syaoran hopped back over the fence thing and took his seat, waiting in anticipation for the verdict.

I sat there, beside Mr. Jeon, my hand out behind me, clasped tightly in Syaoran's, waiting for what the jury would say.

I didn't even hear the first part of the speech, the only part I heard?

Guilty.

I grinned, I couldn't help it. I was as happy as happy could be.

Guilty. Kent was guilty.

And his sentence?

Three years in a juvenile detention center, seeing as he wasn't yet eighteen and so he hadn't been tried as an adult, and then twenty-four months of community service.

It wasn't the death penalty, but it worked for me.

"This court is now adjourned." the judge said, slamming the gavel on the hard wood. "And now to our next business, Ciria Rae verses Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."

I have to admit that this kind of surprised me. I mean…Syaoran wasn't supposed to be in on this, right?

I turned as Syaoran hopped, again, over the fence, much to the judge's distress, and took a seat beside me, giving me a stupid smirk.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, totally confused.

"Nothing." Syaoran answered plainly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the judge as he began the second trial.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it!  
ONE CHAPTER LEFT!  
REVIEW! 


	21. Life Together

_Yes, sadly, this is the last chapter. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers who have stuck with me through both With You and With Or Without You! I love you all!_  
_And, to those who liked...read...or would like to read my story, Inuyasha, called "The Daughter" please READ AND REVIEW! It's been edited and re-done and I need more reviews in order to keep it on the site!  
ENJOY!_

* * *

With Or Without You  
Chapter Twenty-One: Life Together

"Run!" I giggled, grabbing Syaoran's hand and darting from the courthouse, Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol rushing after us.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, forced to run after me.

"Running, what else?" I smiled, continuing to run. I could hear, from the courthouse doors, Touya yelling after me.

We ran, as fast as we could, to the parking lot and to Eriol's car, quickly jumping in and starting the engine, pulling from the parking lot as Touya came popping out of nowhere.

"You are so evil," Syaoran smirked, wrapping his arm around me. "Touya's gonna kill me."

"I'll protect you." I smirked.

The court cases had gone well, more than well, they'd gone brilliantly. Kent had three years in juvenile detention, plus community service, and Ciria had twenty-four months of community service, plus a restraining order against Syaoran and I.

Now, you're probably wondering, why did Syaoran join the court cases? Well, that's easy, because Ciria had, basically, only wanted to marry him for his money. That is, pretty much, fraud.

So Ciria got nailed for that, and helping in the assault of me.

"Where are we going?" Meilin asked, turning from Syaoran and I, who were a little busy.

"Where else?" Eriol smirked. "My place."

I pulled away from Syaoran's lips, much to his distain, and grinned. "Pizza all around! My treat!"

"I can go with that." Tomoyo smirked.

**XxXxX**

"So, what's next?" Eriol asked.

The five of us were sprawled out in Eriol's living room, munching on pizza and just talking.

"Next?" Meilin asked, confused. "Um…cake?"

Eriol laughed. "I'm not talking about food, I'm talking about us."

"Still not registering…" Meilin mumbled.

Eriol sighed. "Since the day we met you and Syaoran, it's been nothing but drama, drama, drama-"

"Since I met Syaoran, it's been nothing but drama," I corrected him. "You guys were just added in."

Eriol smirked. "Yeah, since you two met. I think that this group has gone, pretty much, through anything and everything possible to go through. So, what's next?"

"I…don't really know." I said, turning to Syaoran, who was sitting beside me on the couch, his arm around my waist. "I think I like it this way."

"I agree." Syaoran said, taking a swig of his coke. "I've had enough drama for a lifetime, thanks."

Eriol groaned. "Come on, there's got to be something more!"

"I have a good one." Meilin grinned.

We turned to her, waiting, confused.

"How about one last adventure, before we go off to University?"

"We are all going to the same university, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup." I grinned. "Shinjuku University in Tokyo!"

"Just making sure." Tomoyo smiled. "Continue Meilin."

"Anyway," Meilin sighed, sitting up from her lying position on the floor. "I motion that we have one more adventure."

"And that adventure would be…" Eriol said.

"The summer in Hong Kong, what else?" Syaoran smirked.

I turned to him, gaping. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "My mother suggested it last night. We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hong Kong?" Tomoyo shrieked. "Yes! Omigod yes!"

"It's all paid for." Meilin grinned. "Yelan has offered to take us all on an expense paid trip to Hong Kong, we can all stay in the Li house."

I quickly shot my hand in the air. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Tomoyo grinned, her hand joining mine.

"Ditto." Eriol grinned.

"Good." Syaoran smiled, kissing my cheek lightly. "Because we leave in a week."

"Hong Kong, yes! This time you can't ditch us Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch, gathering the empty pizza boxes and dirty plates from the floor and table. "I'll be back."

"I'll help you." Syaoran said, getting off the couch and grabbing some things from me.

I smiled. "Thanks." and walked from the living room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"Hong Kong!" I grinned, setting the dirty plates in the dishwasher and the pizza boxes in the garbage disposal. "I can't believe-"

I turned around and cut myself off, on account of Syaoran being right there. Like, right there, in my face.

"Um…Syaoran? What's wrong?" I asked, kind of nervous in the proximity he was to me.

"Nothings wrong." he smirked, his arms wrapping around my waist as he leaned forward and caught my lips with his.

Nice. I liked that. Nothing wrong with that.

His hands slid up my waist as he kissed me until he was cupping my face between them, his kisses growing more and more passionate and hungry each time he parted my lips with his.

I was just getting into it, when he suddenly stopped, and rested his forehead on mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked through ragged breath.

His amber gaze turned to mine, and I could see something in his eyes then…something like worry.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from him, resting my hands on his shoulders. "Syaoran?"

He smiled faintly at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I couldn't help it..."

"Help it? Help what?"

"Today, during the trial," Syaoran said softly. "I couldn't help but hate him..."

I sighed. Was that all?

"Syaoran, don't worry about it anymore, okay? Really, it's fine. It's over…everything is fine now."

He sighed and lowered his head, one of his hands sliding down my side and resting on my stomach. He just stood there for a while, staring at my stomach, not saying anything.

But oh, I knew what he was thinking.

"Syaoran." I said softly, taking his hand tightly in mine. "It's okay."

"But…what if you're-"

"I'm not." I said. "Okay? Trust me. I'm not, and I don't think there's a possibility that I am."

"But-"

"No buts." I smirked, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Okay?"

He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

Okay…

"This is harder than I thought it would be." he breathed into my hair.

"What is?"

He sighed and pulled away from me, his amber eyes glittering with something. No longer worry…but nervousness?

"Syaoran?" I gasped as he pulled something from his pocket…

And got down on one knee.

Oh…my…freaking…God.

"Listen, Sakura," Syaoran said, somewhat shakily. "I know we've been through a lot, and I know we've had our differences but…I love you."

I stared down at him through tear-filled eyes. Damn it, he was making me cry again!

"I love you too." I managed to whisper.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, probably causing my heart to speed up about fifty notches. "Sakura, will you go to Hong Kong…will go you…as my fiancé?"

Then he opened the little box that was in his hand, and in it was a small gold ring with a small diamond in it.

Omigod. Omigod. OMIGOD!

I nodded, the tears finally spilling down my cheeks. "Yes!"

He smiled up at me, his eyes no longer worried, but glittering with happiness.

He stood up then, clasping my hands tightly in his. "You will? Really? I know that we're still young, but we can wait and then-"

I shut him up, however, but flinging my arms around him, pressing my lips against his. Well, this had been quite a day. Winning two court cases, another trip to Hong Kong, and the love of my life? I'd say it had been a great day.

So, as Syaoran and I continued to express our love to each other, I couldn't help but wonder…

What was next?

_**Three Years Later**…(This part is totally and utterly devoted to Cherrysinger, who suggested the idea. Full credit to you!)_

"You're turn." I mumbled, lying beside Syaoran, the familiar shrieking ringing through my ears.

"No, it's your turn." he answered through the darkness, his breath against my neck and his arms around my waist. "I did it last time."

We couldn't fight over this for much longer, I knew, otherwise the source of the noise would only get louder.

"Fine," I sighed, climbing out of bed and quickly slipping on a robe, walking from the room.

Syaoran and I had been married for three years already. And, to be truthful, it was the most interesting three years I've ever had. I mean, we had our good days and we had our bad days, but in the end, everything turned out as if we'd just been married. If you know what I mean.

Thus, me getting pregnant. Yeah, twenty-years-old and pregnant. Not bad I guess.

Nine months later, out came Tai, our five pounds and three ounces baby boy.

He would, I knew, look just like Syaoran when he was older, though he had my eyes. He was, just like Syaoran, a whiner.

Okay, that wasn't fair, but still. It was three in the morning, and I hadn't slept properly since Tai was born.

Not that I minded. He was such a cute child, and of course I loved him with all my heart.

"Hey baby," I cooed, reaching into Tai's crib, gently lifting him from the blankets and holding him against my chest. "What's wrong honey?"

Yeah, shut up Sakura, he can't answer you, I know.

He continued to cry, tiny tears glistening on his cheeks.

I smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of his head, which already was starting to grow a thin layer of dark brown hair.

Tai was about six weeks old now, and he was, thank God, a healthy baby.

I think I would have gone insane if something had happened to him. Why? Because when I was pregnant with him, the doctor had warned me that there was a chance I might loose him.

Fun huh? Not.

But, of course, Tai was fine. And he would grow up, hopefully, to be a strong boy, and hopefully, when he found the girl he loved, he wouldn't have to go through as much drama as Syaoran and I did.

Speaking of drama…I hadn't seen or heard of Kent or Ciria since the court dates, which was very good in my books.

And guess what else? Touya got married. Yes, Touya.

And to who? A nice girl named Shina. And guess who else got married? Yeah, Tomoyo and Eriol. They, along with Touya and Shina, were also expecting their first baby.

I was happy, I beat them all in the child-birth section.

I grabbed a bottle of formula from the fridge and set it on the stove to heat it up, since Tai wasn't strong enough yet to…you know.  
While I waited for the formula to heat up, I gently rocked Tai in my arms, humming a song under my breath.

Tomoyo and Eriol were pretty excited about their baby on the way. They already knew what it would be, and had picked out a name and everything.

I was scared to step into the nursery.

Anyway, they would be having a girl, and they'd chosen to name her Kaori.

Touya? Well, he wanted it to be a surprise…either that or he wasn't telling anyone. Whatever though, I'd find out in a few days.

When I'd found out that my brother and best friends were expecting their own babies, I had started laughing. Stupid, I know, but I'd had the whole "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" scenario in my mind. Hey, who knew? Maybe the three of them could be a…sisterhood…of some sort…

The formula finished heating up and I squirt some on my wrist, perfect, and gave it to Tai, who instantly stopped whimpering and drank hungrily.

Silence. Yay.

"Ah, she did it." Syaoran smirked, walking into the kitchen, kissing me lightly on the lips, then Tai on the forehead. "You okay Sakura?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Syaoran smiled and nodded, gently taking Tai from me, cradling his son in his arms.

It was so cute, Syaoran made such a good father.

"My baby boy," he whispered, smiling down at Tai.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. Even though so much had happened between Syaoran and I, most of those things should have spelt out a break up, I couldn't be happier. Sure, we had our problems, but what married couple didn't? Besides, we loved each other, and that's all that mattered.

"I love you Syaoran." I smiled.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I love you too Sakura."

Then he turned back to Tai and laughed. "Look."

I smiled and walked over to him, gazing down in his arms. Tai was peacefully asleep, the bottle resting gently against his tiny chest.

"Sleep well my baby." I smiled.

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you all liked it! REVIEW!  
(No, NO prequel!)


End file.
